Definition
by Black Karasu
Summary: Sakura: a girl and spy of Akatsuki, also well known for being partners with Pein. Pein: The Akatsuki's Leader, said to be from the Fuuma clan and never lost a battle. Akatsuki: A secret organization, capturing Bijuus. PeinSaku Rated T for Blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress Note:** Arigatou for those who enjoy reading my Itachi x Sakura fan-fictions everyone! I truly appreciate it. I know a lot of you guys out there don't like Pein x Sakura huh? Well, then you don't have to read this than. I'm not forcing you to read it like a mother would force a child to eat disgusting purple medicine! No, I'm far from a mother… I'm only 12!!! XD Yup. Well, this is my new fan-fiction. I've caught interest if Sakura met Pein… During their childhood!!! Ha, bet you didn't thought of that huh?! Well, welcome back, and welcome for new reviewers. Please tell me by review if you are new or old, I keep forgetting… If you are old, tell me how long you have stuck to my stories like: I've first read Born Weak, Grew Up Strong and stuck with your stories. I've first read blah blah blah. Okay? ACTION!

Dattebayo! – Normal

Dattebayo! – Flashback or Dream 

**Shannaro! – Inner Sakura**

Dattebayo! – Pein/any member communicating

_Dattebayo! – Sign Language_

_**De**_**fin****i**tion

Term 1: Past 

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**I suck…" – someone who wants pity and attention**

_Red. The word rolled off a certain cherry blossom's tongue as the color crimson red coughed out of her. Her world seemed black and hazy as she glanced at her partner, no, companion, no, lover next to her. His flaming orange hair and his many unique piercing made him look mysterious. His world seemed full of darkness and evil shadows lurking about. He rolled his strange colored eye called the Rinnegan stared at the cold emerald gems that once used to be alive. 'So…' the stranger thought. 'This is how our lives end… I'll see you in another world… Haruno Sakura.' _

A little girl with bright short pink hair flung out of her bed, beads of cold sweat ran down her large forehead, which made her unique for who she was on the outside and in the inside. 'That nightmare…' She thought to herself. She was only 4 years old, living by herself in Amegakure, the Rain Country. The young bright emerald-eyed girl never knew what happened to her parents. She lived alone herself for as long as she could think of! By the looks of her, many would say she was naïve **(Naïve: easily deceived)** little child that some would say she is an ingénue **(ingénue: naïve young woman/girl)**. Not many have ever heard her talk. Most citizens of Amegakure claim her to be born mute.

As she slipped on a pair of dark blue capris, she also grabbed an orange long sleeved top with a dark shirt to go on top, the dark shirt has slits on the sleeves (A/N: Like the young Sakura's cloth when she met Ino.). The girl, whose name is Haruno Sakura, took a step out of her surprisingly clean apartment the Elders were kind enough to give her. She started walking, absorbing the sunlight and fresh air of Amegakure. She could see many people of all kinds staring at her in a strange way as if they wondered where her parents were, though they knew better than to ask her, for she would not answer, nor speak.

"Hey! Look at this; it's the mute girl." A girl came up; this girl was Sakura's foe and bully that always ganged up on her with her snickering brats and followers. Her name was Ayame (A/N: Not from Ichiraku!) with long golden honey hair that was put into two neat pigtails. "I heard that her parents abandoned her because they found out she had a large forehead, weird bright green eyes, and couldn't speak! Can you understand that forehead?! You might as well be deaf for all of the entire world cares! You're breathing _my_ precious air." She spoke as she fanned the air with her pale hands. Of course Sakura understood. She may not speak to others than herself, though she was rather intelligent for her age and clever and sneaky as well.

Soon, more of Ayame's friends saw what happened and decided to have some fun anyways. "You are so pathetic! No wonder you make a horrible kunoichi! Just what are you? You have this weird pink hair." Someone yanked it hard, causing some to pull off as Sakura fell back, tears making her eyes fuzzy. "You have ugly green eyes." Another girl poked both eyes, causing the waterworks to start as the cherry blossom rubbed at it. "You're not even a kunoichi. Pathetic." They started throwing hard rocks at her, causing her to wrap herself up into a ball. She hugged her knees close to her chest as she wrapped her small cut up arms around her small knees, crying her heart out, though made no noise of any sort. The adults who pass by would just stare and do nothing while the rest would ignore her.

'I-I wish I-I c-could b-be l-l-left a-alone…' she said inwardly. Soon, she felt the pain stop, only the stinging and warm blood flowing down her pale fragile skin. As she looked up, she saw an orange-headed boy that seemed one year older than her.

"Leave her alone! She's done nothing wrong to you freaks!" her knight in shining armor glared at the girls hard as they scrabbled away frightened. As he turned around to face her, her small mouth hung open as she saw his face. 'It must be a clan tradition.' She thought as she saw the many piercing on his face and both ears. She found it both unique and completely described his mysterious chakra flow. Sakura crawled back more towards the tree as the boy came forward. "Don't worry." He gave a smile, it was strange, and no one ever smiled at her. "I promise I won't hurt you!" his smile grew. She felt his chakra flow change immediately to a warm and cool temperature as some of it leaked out.

Sakura shakily accepted the hand he offered, his skin was smooth and soft, unlike hers were covered with blood and scratches. The boy introduced himself, "Watashiwa Nagato (I'm Nagato), demo (but) you may call me Pein!"

Sakura blushed faintly as she looked at the ground, finding her feet to be interesting at the moment. "Daijoubu desuka (Are you alright/okay)?" he asked as tilted his head so he could see under the pink strands of hair that covered her face. "Do you know sign language? I know you are mute, or just don't want to talk, and then just do sign language! Understand?"

Sakura gave a curt nod as she made sign languages that said, _"Watashiwa Haruno Sakura. I'm fine, arigatou gozaimasu for saving me."_ She communicated with Pein as he smiled even more.

"Su goi (Wow)! You must be really smart Sakura-chan!" Pein gave her a quick hug, which made her blush like those flattered princesses from the many fairy tales or fables she read to herself. "Ne, why don't we go to my house? I live alone…" he looked glum. "My parents… I don't really know who they are…"

"_I don't know what happened to mine as well."_ Sakura used sign language again, this time a little eager to respond for she found his rare smiles welcoming and… how to put it? She found it welcoming and… like he was her best friend; that's right, she felt like he treated her like a long lost friend.

"Let's go Sakura-chan!" he grabbed her small wrist and dragged her off to his small, yet comfortable apartment.

**)—(Pein's Apartment)—(**

As the young cherry blossom entered the apartment, she found it to be quite clean as if a cleaning maid came in here recently. She noticed the apartment only had two rooms, the bedroom which leads to the bathroom. He noticed her wandering eyes and chuckled. "You can sit down on the bed, I'll get the First Aid Kit!" he sounded enthusiastic about tending a girl's wounds.

'He sure is different by how he acts.' Sakura thought to herself. **'Yes. Don't you find him kind of…' Inner Sakura was about to say the word 'cute,' until she was interrupted by Pein's clumsiness.** Sakura resisted a chuckle.

The orange-headed boy came out of the bathroom tumbling down with the white case that held a great red cross. "Gomen…" he sweat-dropped at his own actions. As he tended to her wounds carefully with antibiotics, he spoke to her. "Ne, I've seen you around quite often. I've seen you get teased, but I never thought you would get teased so often… How come you're mute?" Sakura shrugged her shoulders upward than down again. Pein nodded, started getting the needle since he saw some large lacerations that needed to be sutured. (A/N: I've been playing way too much Trauma Center Under the Knife… -.-) Once he was done, he wrapped it gently.

"_Arigatou…"_ Sakura thanked him as she bowed. Pein shook his head.

"No need to be so formal Sakura-chan! I'm your friend! That's what friends do, they help each other out no matter how hard the situation." He smiled. Sakura's bright jade eyes widened, 'I'm his friend…?' she smiled, one that Pein liked very much actually. "Are you a ninja?" the question popped up in his head randomly.

She shook her head as in, 'no.' though, the little ninja-in-training could sense her little chakra, he had a feeling she would make a great kunoichi in the future with a little blood and sweat. "You should consider… I'm one and I love it! I actually wish to be Kage of this poor village… I've seen so many poor because of taxes that are rising up, or dead because we have such a low security system." Sakura stared in awe, she wished she could become a ninja, although she knew many facts to becoming a ninja, she also knew some Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, she's studied a lot about Genjutsu, though never tried it. Also, like every ninja/shinobi should now is their village history!

After that little outcome, they became best friends for their further young lives.

**2 Years Later…**

Now, here they were, Pein was pulling, more like dragging a desperate Sakura towards the Kage's office. "Come on Sakura-chan!!! You have what it takes to be a great kunoichi! The other ingredients are only blood sweat and tears Sakura-chan!!!" That sight was actually quite pathetic and funny. Of course, she knew Pein was exaggerating on the 'blood, sweat and tears,' part, but still; she wouldn't want to become a kunoichi! Some of the Kage's assistants gave questionable stares towards them.

She shook her head violently as if she was saying no as she clawed the wooden floor as Pein had her ankles and was trying his best to get to the door which was only less than one foot away from him. Now, just to reach the door knob without letting Sakura escape would be a hard and difficult task. Pein was now 7 years old, while Sakura was 6. The cherry blossom let her hair grow to her shoulders while Pein still had the same many piercing, though his face matured a little, you would have to squint to see it.

Soon, the pink haired cherry blossom gave up as Pein smiled and wiped sweat away from his eyebrows. As they entered, the Kage looked up from his much paperwork, looking frustrated. "What do you want?!" he yelled, this scared Sakura who flinched and backed behind Pein who bowed politely.

Pein soon spoke, "Onegai, I ask of you a favor."

The Kage raised an elegant eyebrow, "Of which favor do you ask of?"

The eager boy continued, "Enter Haruno Sakura into the Academy!" he pointed at Sakura behind him who lowered her head.

The Kage stood up immediately, "Go, you are wasting my precious time. And, no, I will not do of such ridiculous request. She cannot talk, nor can she follow directions."

Pein was frustrated at this, "Demo, I've taught her most of the basic shinobi skills, she already knows the Amegakure history and a little Ninjutsu and Taijutsu!" he suppressed himself to yell at the Kage.

The Kage now threw a temper tantrum, "Go away! I don't care for that brat! I'm not allowing anymore students into the Academy so we speak." Pein gave a secret glare towards the Kage who didn't seem to notice. They both walked out of the Kage's office. Sakura actually felt a little depressed.

"Sakura-san…" Pein looked at her, not with sadness, no he would never be sad, he would be emotionless when he felt sad. "Gomen nasai…"

"It's fine…" Sakura accidentally slipped out some words. She felt as if her throat were swollen for such a long time. Pein's strange eyes widened from shock, astonishment, and happiness.

He jumped up and down, hugging her tightly, "YOU CAN TALK AFTER ALL THIS TIME?!?!?!" Sakura sweat-dropped at his actions and nodded slowly. "I won't even both to ask, just talk more, ne?" The cherry blossom smiled and nodded.

"Hai!" Pein gave her one more hug as he entered the Kage's office again. "Pein-kun? Nande—" they both felt shocked at the sight before them. The Kage of Amegakure was dead, right on the floor covered in blood and his eyes were rolled back.

Soon, Jounins appeared and arrested the poor children for murder when they did nothing wrong in particular… You could say that Sakura and Pein both had a strange **past (past: expressing past time)** and unforgetable one as well.

**To** _Be_ Continued…

**Authoress Note:** I hope you all enjoyed it! I felt being descriptive today and felt like being in a fantasy world, so I typed for most of my break time. I hope you liked it! Only need 15 reviews for now, I'll increase once I get to chapter 3!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress Note: **I feel so depressed… I don't want to tell. I'm also sensitive about my weight and we just had the height and weight test. My height was 5 foot 2. My weight?! Well, is 90 pounds too much for a 12-year-old girl? I don't gain weight so easily, so I'm not used to it, I usually lose weight faster than gaining so yeah… That's isn't my main problem though. I have to say that I'm surprised I already got 15 reviews!  At least that cheered me up a lot! I might not type on Friday since I'm going to the school dance called 'Vegas Masquerade!'

Dattebayo! – Normal

Dattebayo! – Flashback or Dream 

**Shannaro! – Inner Sakura**

Dattebayo! – Pein/any member communicating

_Dattebayo! – Sign Language_

_**De**_**fin****i**tion

Chapter 2 – Betrayed

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**In my fields of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby. I lie inside myself for hours, and watching my purple sky fly over Me." – Evanescence: Imaginary**

_**Recap:**_

"_Sakura-san…" Pein looked at her, not with sadness, no he would never be sad, he would be emotionless when he felt sad. "Gomen nasai…"_

"_It's fine…" Sakura accidentally slipped out some words. She felt as if her throat were swollen for such a long time. Pein's strange eyes widened from shock, astonishment, and happiness._

_He jumped up and down, hugging her tightly, "YOU CAN TALK AFTER ALL THIS TIME?!?!?!" Sakura sweat-dropped at his actions and nodded slowly. "I won't even both to ask, just talk more, ne?" The cherry blossom smiled and nodded._

"_Hai!" Pein gave her one more hug as he entered the Kage's office again. "Pein-kun? Nande—" they both felt shocked at the sight before them. The Kage of Amegakure was dead, right on the floor covered in blood and his eyes were rolled back._

_Soon, Jounins appeared and arrested the poor children for murder when they did nothing wrong in particular… You could say that Sakura and Pein both had a strange __**past (past: expressing past time)**__ and unforgetable one as well._

_**End Recap…**_

It has been over a month already in the dark and unforgiving prison cell, dungeon, jail, whatever you wanted to call it, it was just dark, cold, eerie, and definitely unforgiving and cruel. The food there wasn't great at all. They would poison the food, though to Sakura's analysis, she spoke if they ate very little, the poison would not do anything to them. When they would rest, sleep, or try to rest, the dark rats would nibble at their bare feet, jerking them awake immediately. The cold wind that swept past there dirty and scratched up faces would laugh at them, as if mocking them.

"Pein-kun…" Sakura spoke. Now, here they were, running out of the dungeon that they had called 'home' once. Pein next to her nodded as they stopped jumping from tree branch to another branch, instead, they rested. "It has been so long since I have seen the sunlight and saw so many colors besides black, blue or red…"

"Aa…" he panted, leaning against the tree trunk as he gasped for fresh air that healed his poor lungs. "I feel so free again…" Sakura nodded as she lay on the grass bed, surrounded by some green and turquoise butterfly that surprisingly landed on her hair as she sat up. This caused the boy to laugh. Sakura laughed as well. They were finally free, they escaped… Even though they were still prisoners, they were also missing-nin and missing-child.

**Elsewhere…**

"Hmm?" A white haired man wondered as he heard some giggles or chuckles that sounded of innocent children. His curiosity got the best of him and he decided to take a peek. Sakura immediately felt his chakra and stopped smiling and narrowed her eyes. Pein soon felt it and got into a defense stance in front of Sakura, as if he was protecting her.

"Who are you?!" he shouted as the man jumped out of the tree.

"Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin!" he made a good guy pose that made his white teeth make a _ping_ sound.

Pein sweat-dropped and realized something, "Ne, aren't you the one that wrote all those gross Icha Icha Paradise series?!" Sakura fell over anime-style while Jiraya twitched.

"I never knew children read them," he muttered to himself.

"I don't read them, I just hear and feel a perverted giggle or aura from some of the people who read them." Pein crossed his arms and rolled his eyes as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Jiraiya caught the hetai-ate on Pein and spoke, "Aren't you supposed to be closer to Amegakure? You're leader or parents would be worried sick." Their eyes saddened at that statement he regret saying.

"Our village accused us of killing the leader of Amegakure, but we did nothing… We never got to know our parents…" his mood seem to change so quickly in a flash. "I'm Pein! This is Sakura-chan!" he pointed at the shy girl.

Jiraiya saw the pink haired girl and smirked, "Oh! So, is this your _girlfriend_?!"

Before Pein could speak, Sakura gave a surprisingly powerful punch at his head, "HENTAI!!! (Pervert)"

The white haired Sannin nearly cried for the pain was unbearable, "Itai…" he rubbed the large bump on his head. "You must at least Genin level or Chuunin level…"

"I'm actually still an Academy student and she isn't a kunoichi, though she knows a lot about it and does know some Ninjutsu, Taijutsu—" Pein was cut off by a small hand covering his mouth that talked 5 miles per minute!

"Urasai (shut up)!" she glared. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"So, you have nowhere else to go?" they both nodded. "I can make you strong enough so that you can defend yourselves." Pein's eyes seemed to flash with enthusiasm while Sakura's eye flickered with caution.

"How can we trust you?" She asked just to make sure.

"Great job!" he patted her back as congratulation. "You were smart enough to be cautious!" Pein blushed and rolled his ankles around.

She glared at him hard, "Why would you help us?"

Jiraiya sighed, "I used to be the goof of my team in Konohagakure… My team was real great, only, I felt like I was the one on the sidelines. I don't want you guys to feel that way in the future." Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

**1 Year Later…**

The white haired Sannin came up to the two, Sakura still left her hair short, if it was long, it would be like carrying an extra luggage around. She also had a silver piercing under her lower lip; it was barely visible. Pein's face had matured and so had his intelligence… Well, mostly. "Ne, this is the last time we'll see each other!" Jiraiya looked down at the children with something behind his back. He wasn't the only one teaching them. Though, Tsunade seemed to come up along the way and found an interest in Sakura and taught her everything she knew. From her basic healing techniques to chakra enhanced punches that would scare the shit out of any man. Now, Jiraiya regret letting Tsunade teach Sakura who seemed too innocent to inherit the Legendary Sucker's strength.

Sakura's curious bright emerald green eyes moved to his hands, "Hetai-ate?" Jiraiya nodded and gave her an Amegakure hetai-ate. "Arigatou gozaimasu! Ero-Sennin!" Jiraiya sighed at the nickname they both gave him. The cherry blossom used it similar as to a headband to keep her short bangs out of her face.

"A scroll?" Pein tilted his spiky orange hair. "For summoning?" Jiraiya sighed as well.

"You're too smart… I remember when you were this small," he lowered his hand to about a head shorter than Pein and resumed talking. "You were such a clutz!" The pink haired kunoichi thought steam was steaming out of his red ears. Sakura chuckled at this. "Now, what did I teach you about manners?" Yes, Pein was a little obnoxious and Jiraiya got tired of it and gave him discipline.

"Arigatou gozaimasu… Ero-Sennin…" he whispered the last part under his breath, so Sakura could hear and she chuckled. He puffed out a desperate sigh and soon hit the road.

"When I meet both of you again, I want a decent match or spar!" Jiraiya gave a sneaky smile. After he left, Pein and Sakura didn't know what to do. They have learned so much over the past months that calculated to a year.

"Ne, what did you find interesting about some of Ero-Sennin's history about Konohagakure and Amegakure?" Sakura asked as they walked the opposite way from which Jiraiya left off to. "I actually found—"

They both started saying the same exact thing, "Bijuus—" both of their eyes widened.

Pein started forming an idea, "Ne, didn't Tsunade say that some people try to extract the Bijuus from the Jinnchurikis?"

Sakura nodded, "Hai. Demo, they failed since most of the Jinnchurikis are shinobi and difficult to capture. They also have a lot of power… and chakra…" she narrowed her eyes as she was getting the same idea as Pein's.

"Jiraiya-sensei even said there was a jutsu that requires 10 other powerful shinobis to extract it…" he continued his idea. "What if… We could rule the world with the Bijuus?! Jiraiya-sensei taught us both how to summon objects or houses… I could summon a statue that keeps the Jinchuuriki in there!"

"I know an extraction jutsu as well!" Sakura started getting excited for her heart rate was getting pretty high. Pein started staring deep into Sakura's eyes.

"Ne…" He stopped and stared at the trees up above them. "What do you think? Of… Starting an organization of capturing the Jinchuurikis and extracting them? I know they will die… Still, it's only a little problem we can deal… We could probably heal them back to life without sacrificing ours." Sakura thought this through.

"Demo, what if we do manage to get the Bijuus?" she tilted her head. "What will we do then?"

Pein shrugged, "I don't know… Make the world better? You've seen how many people are so cruel in Amegakure. There are maybe more bad people out there… Maybe more than Amegakure!" Sakura's eyes widened from shock and were flabbergasted.

"I think we could make the world better! But, some people who love the Jinchuuriki don't want to sacrifice their lives."

Pein thought about this, "Hai, demo, you could learn how to heal! Didn't Jiraiya-sensei say that you have the best chakra control he's seen? Being a medical-nin will be like stealing candy from a baby! You learned from the best medical-ninja ever!"

Sakura giggled, "Arigatou for the compliment. Demo, don't you think most people it's strange that why would be do this? Don't people need to think that we are doing something bad?"

Pein gave her a confused look, "Why is that?"

The cherry blossom answered as they continued walking, "Well, a lot of older people think that children are a nuisance and such… I've even heard sad stories that some of their parents abandon them just because they fear the child or children will cause chaos…"

The orange-headed boy nodded in understanding. "Sou ka…" he rubbed his chin. "Well, if we're going to have an organization, we need the best! We can call it…?"

Sakura and Pein thought about this for hours… "What's your favorite color?"

The pink haired girl answered, "Aka (red)." She continued, "What are you most interested in besides Bijuus or Jinchuurikis?"

Pein answered immediately, "Tsuki."

The girl soon said, "Aka-Tsuki… Akatsuki!" Pein gave her a pat on the back and gave her an appreciative hug.

**2 Years Later…**

And now, there they were. So far, they have gathered 4 other members for their secret organization that was still a secret. The four member names were: Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu and Sasori. Sakura wouldn't dare talk to them. She felt like she had no reason to for they never bothered her or acknowledged her presence.

"Sakura-chan." A certain 10-year-old boy called to her. He had certainly matured over the years, though deep down, she was the only one who made him laugh and smile like she always did. Hidan was inside the inn, which they were in. All of them were wearing a black cloak with several red clouds that were outlined in white. They each had a ring that had different kanjis on different fingers, also including a rice picker's hat with white strips that hid their faces. They would also use a kunai to cross their village symbol, reading that they were in no longer contact with them. Though, they all had spares just in case they had missions or had to move.

Sakura looked at Pein with an emotionless façade. She sighed, knowing that she had a mission. The cherry blossom grabbed Pein's hand and led them to an empty hotel room where they could both speak.

"Gomen nasai…" The boy sweat-dropped. "Demo… The others refuse to take this mission. We've have information on all the other Jinchuurikis, demo except for the Jinchuurikis from Konohagakure, and Sunagakure. You will be a spy for Akatsuki to Konoha. Since Konoha's ally is Suna, you know what to do. Stay there until you get enough information. It is too dangerous to communicate, though I'll find a way… I'll find a way Saku-chan." He hugged her. Pein did not want to let her go, knowing she might never come back, though none of the other members would take it.

Sakura gave a small smile, "Hai. I'll take it since the pride I inherited from Tsunade-shishou still runs through my cursed blood."

"Your blood is not cursed… You have me and the organization." Pein patted her head like she was an angry puppy.

Sakura puffed a sigh, "Hai… We can communicate by my origami. I'll make any small animal with writing inside, they will be in code so those who are cautious cannot read it."

Pein saluted, "Wakari mashita, Sakura-sama!" Sakura giggled while Pein gave his oh-so-famous smiles. "Now, be off with you!" he said in sarcasm. Sakura gave Pein one last hug and left for Konohagakure…

**To **_Be _Continued…

**Authoress Note:** Yo minna! I'm actually enjoying typing this! Wow, I never knew writing a PeinSaku fan-fiction can give you so many ideas all at once! XD I'll ask for another 15 reviews, ne? Arigatou for those who read, reviewed, Alerted, or Favorite!!! XD XD XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Authoress Note: **Wow, I'm surprised myself that not many people reviewed. Since it's Pein x Sakura, I'm not surprised. But, I'll put up another contest on YouTube so it will be more popular. 

Dattebayo! – Normal

Dattebayo! – Flashback or Dream (in Italics) 

**Shannaro! – Inner Sakura**

Dattebayo! – Pein/any member communicating

_Dattebayo! – Sign Language_

_**De**_**fin****i**tion

**Chapter 3 – Introduction**

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**Spider pig, spider pig, does whatever a spider pig does… Does he swing, from a web? No can't, cause he's a pig. Watch out he's spider pig!" – Homer Simpson**

_**Recap:**_

_Sakura looked at Pein with an emotionless façade. She sighed, knowing that she had a mission. The cherry blossom grabbed Pein's hand and led them to an empty hotel room where they could both speak._

"_Gomen nasai…" The boy sweat-dropped. "Demo… The others refuse to take this mission. We've have information on all the other Jinchuurikis, demo except for the Jinchuurikis from Konohagakure, and Sunagakure. You will be a spy for Akatsuki to Konoha. Since Konoha's ally is Suna, you know what to do. Stay there until you get enough information. It is too dangerous to communicate, though I'll find a way… I'll find a way Saku-chan." He hugged her. Pein did not want to let her go, knowing she might never come back, though none of the other members would take it._

_Sakura gave a small smile, "Hai. I'll take it since the pride I inherited from Tsunade-shishou still runs through my cursed blood."_

"_Your blood is not cursed… You have me and the organization." Pein patted her head like she was an angry puppy._

_Sakura puffed a sigh, "Hai… We can communicate by my origami. I'll make any small animal with writing inside, they will be in code so those who are cautious cannot read it."_

_Pein saluted, "Wakari mashita, Sakura-sama!" Sakura giggled while Pein gave his oh-so-famous smiles. "Now, be off with you!" he said in sarcasm. Sakura gave Pein one last hug and left for Konohagakure…_

_**End Recap…**_

A sigh seemed to escape Genma's lungs from boredom. Kotetsu read a royal blue book to which he kept an emotionless façade, meaning the book was nothing interesting. Soon, they both sighed in unison. Though, they felt a strange and weak chakra signature that was not from Konohagakure, nor even from the Fire Country!

"Be on your guard Kotetsu." Genma narrowed his eyes dangerously as he used his five senses to see who this mysterious stranger was. Kotetsu stood in a defensive position as they both saw a small figure of a female girl with short white/silver hair that was put up in a small and very short ponytail. They couldn't see the hetai-ate on her anywhere, so they were even more cautious than ever. She looked to only be of an innocent 9-years-old girl that should be of no harm. Though, Konoha took their jobs seriously to never underestimate anyone.

"Who are you?" Genma asked, still having the senbon-like tooth pick in his mouth.

Sakura looked at him weakly, now they had a closer look-up at her, seeing she had millions of scratches everywhere and several bruises and to follow it up with some internal bleeding as she coughed up blood and suddenly collapsed… Of course, she did this to herself on purpose, so she could get in easily. The Konoha shinobis would have no choice but to send her immediately to the hospital if they wanted information.

**Hospital**

Sakura sighed, she knew she would have to talk to these strange people she may have to kill in the future. She never liked to talk, besides with her orange-headed companion, Pein. There she was, sitting pathetically on the hospital bed while a man named Morino Ibiki interrogated her with no problem.

"Now, tell me…" he narrowed his eyes. "Which village do you come from?"

She answered in a small whisper, "Amegakure."

His eyes widened, "Sou ka…" Ibiki continued, slightly disappointed that she answered him so easily without a fight. Still, she may not be a missing-nin; oh how he was so wrong… "What happened?"

Sakura faked a sadden look on her face, "The village betrayed me. They shunned me, saying that I do not talk and believe am evil." Partially of this was true. The village did somehow shun her and Pein.

Ibiki raised an eyebrow, "You are talking now though."

"Hai, demo, I do not trust them… They have treated me badly." She spoke.

"Demo, why are you speaking to a complete stranger?" the head interrogator mentioned himself.

Sakura looked up at him with her dark red eyes shining in the sunlight, "You have done nothing wrong to me." She obviously needed a disguise, so Pein suggested this since so many people have the same looks, she now wore a white/silver hair; the same length, with dark red eyes. She also wore a red top with sleeves that went to her elbow and red capris with a black belt, and of course, the weapons pouch, including the shuriken pouch on her right thigh. Of course, she still wore her silver barely-noticeable piercing under her lower lip.

He seemed to have pity on her and nodded, "How did you get so many scratches and internal bleeding?"

Sakura answered, pretending to remember the memory, "I was escaping from a prison the village put me in, they thought I was dangerous when I'm only 9 years old."

Ibiki saw the shinobi uniform and the weapons pouch, "You are a shinobi? At the age of 9?" this grew interesting.

Sakura nodded, "Hai, the Elders of Amegakure did not allow me to attend to the Academy, though someone taught me well enough to be about Genin level." She was definitely not Genin level. Oh, certainly not! Ibiki raised an eyebrow. "Maybe no Genin…" 'She's being too modest.' He smirked. "Fine, maybe Chuunin or Jounin." His eyes literally bulged out of his eye sockets. "Demo, do you… do you think you can ask the Hokage here if I can stay?"

Ibiki was about to say no, until the Hokage came entering. "Ibiki-san…" Sarutobi nodded his head and smiled while Ibiki stood up and bowed, Sakura would have, though she was connected to tubes that ran through her blood vein. "Do you mind if I talk to her…?" Ibiki shook his head and walked out of the door, finding someone else to torture instead of this girl.

Sakura grew nervous, "A-Ano…"

The Hokage gave her a serious looked, "I have heard you were shunned by Amegakure and decided to live here." Sakura nodded her head, her eyes soon showed determination instead of begging.

"Hai." She spoke.

"Your name?" he asked as he got out a qualification sheet. She got excited.

"Akatsuki Sakura." She used the organizations name since she couldn't think of any other last names that were common.

"Rank?" he eyed her weapons pouch.

"Chuunin or Jounin."

"I'll put you up for Chuunin." Sarutobi gave a small smiled at her strength and even more determination that flashed in her red crimson eyes. He proceeded, "Age?"

"Nine." She answered honestly.

"Hai…" he nodded his head. "Birthday?"

"March 28."

"Blood type?"

"O." she answered with precise accuracy.

"Hai. Your registration number is: 012601." Sakura memorized it immediately. "You may leave, I've seen that the nurse got carried away with the healing." Sakura started taking out of the tubes that attached to her and got off the squeaky hospital bed. "I've thought you would be needing this." He handed her a Konoha hetai-ate. "Welcome to Konoha… Sakura-san." Sakura gave him a big smile.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" fake and dramatic tears leaked out of her eyes. "I-I've never h-had a-a h-h-home…" she gave him a surprise hug attack.

Sarutobi had never received a hug for a while, seeing that most treat him with so much respect and give him personal space he didn't need, "You're welcome…" they talked for a while until the door opened, revealing a 12 year old boy with raven long hair that was tied into a low ponytail. He seemed to have birthmarks that started near his eyes and ran down near his nose. "Aa, Itachi-san, you are here at last." Sarutobi spoke again, "Sakura-chan, you will be staying at the Uchiha's mansion until you find yourself a place to settle, ne?"

Sakura stood up, giving a smile, "Hai. Arigatou gozaimasu." She gave a small and polite bow. The Hokage disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Itachi stare at her as if she was an alien or an S-class criminal. "Watashiwa Akatsuki Sakura."

"Hn." He turned his back towards her and walked away, "Uchiha Itachi." Sakura finally caught up and surprisingly, kept at his pace without dripping a sweat. This made him grow curious, "What rank are you? What age are you?"

Sakura answered him without looking up with accurate answers, "Chuunin and 9-years-old." Itachi raised an eyebrow in surprise.

'I was 10 when I reached Chuunin…' he thought to himself, a little jealous, though more surprised and astonished. Soon, they finally reached the mansion where his okaa-san, oto-san, and Sasuke, his little brother lived. He had to admit; he thought the size of the house was ridiculous for only four people. Though, he didn't mind. "This is the Uchiha mansion. Before you go in," he kneeled down to Sakura's size, which wasn't so short, about one head shorter than Itachi. "Treat them with respect, especially oto-san. Don't be surprised that he barely talks to you. Okaa-san is fine, though may be excited from having a female in the house." Sakura smiled and gave a curt nod in understanding.

"Okaa-san, Oto-san, Sasuke." Itachi slid open the sliding door that was decorated with a cherry blossom tree. A blur of black and blue came zooming down the stairs and gave Itachi a great big hug. He seemed to be Sakura's age. "Sasuke, this is Akatsuki Sakura, she'll be staying here for a while. Don't bug her like you do to me." Sakura got a better look and saw that he was 2 years younger than her, making him 7-years-old.

The little boy backed away, a little shy from the girl, "K-Konichi-Konichiwa… I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura walked closer to him, leaning down and got a better look in his eyes that were so full of life and enthusiasm. Soon, she have him a smile, "Konichiwa Sasuke-kun! Su goi, is that homework?" Sasuke nodded enthusiastically.

"Hai! Ano… Will you help me?" Sasuke asked as Itachi sighed from relief. Sakura giggled and nodded her head as they went inside the kitchen with Itachi leading the way. "Okaa-san!!! Oto-san!!! Itachi-niisan brought back a girl!"

The mother had long raven red hair with onyx black eyes, Sakura admit, she was pretty beautiful, "Konichiwa!" she glanced at Itachi and Sakura, "Kawaii!!" she chuckled and Sakura and Itachi sweat-dropped. "I'm Uchiha Mikoto."

Sakura spoke, "Demo… I already have a boyfriend…" Mikoto looked glum at first, though her emotions changed immediately.

"Is he hot?" Mikoto asked.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "I'm Akatsuki Sakura." She looked at the narrowed eyed man who seemed to glare at her with sharp shurikens.

"Uchiha Fugaku." Sakura bowed respectably as he spoke his name. Mikoto sighed at the politeness her stubborn husband demanded.

"Hn." He nodded his head and left immediately. Sakura didn't like the man's attitude towards her and probably, his attitude may never change.

Sasuke pulled the end of her shirt, "Nee-chan, 'If you were surrounded by enemy ninjas on a mission, all alone, what would you do?' The choices are 'A. Attack them B. Run away C. Scream for help, or D. Other?'"

Sakura took the paper and saw that under the answer D, they wanted you to explain what you would do. "Okay, Sasuke-kun, if you were to choose A, what would you attack them with?"

"Shurikens!" he smiled.

"The enemy dodges," Sakura, continued.

"Ano…" Sasuke looked glum, "I don't know…"

The cherry blossom crossed out A with his pencil, "What if you chose option B?"

"I would run away." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world… Which it is.

"What would you do if they caught up with you?" Sakura used the same method.

Sasuke shrugged and crossed out the option B while Sakura explained the next, "Alright, now, we know that screaming for help wouldn't work, they would cover your mouth or knock you out and escape. Now, the answer is option D. What would you do?"

Sasuke was rather glum and didn't know the answer. Sakura sighed, "It would actually depend. The question doesn't give enough information, like: What rank are they? Or, which village? Some villages are weaker than others since the weaker ones don't have as much money or do not have a strong government."

The onyx-eyed boy smiled and nodded his head, "Hai, arigatou nee-chan!" Mikoto smiled at Sakura with appreciation.

"So, tell me Sakura-san, what rank are you?" the female Uchiha asked.

"Chuunin, age 9 and from Amegakure." Sakura answered as Mikoto showed her room near Itachi's room which was on the right, closer to the stairs while the bathroom was in front of her.

"Sou ka…" Mikoto nodded. "I'll let you borrow some of my old clothes until I have time to buy you new ones." Sakura thanked her and closed to door. The pink haired spy waited until she heard her footsteps gone and sensed any nearby chakra.

'Safe.' She said to herself inwardly. Soon, she got out a piece of normal everyday paper and started writing a letter to Pein which was in codes that he will only understand. Soon, she started entering a small amount of chakra with precise chakra control. While doing so, she folded it up into a small butterfly that came to life and fluttered out of the open window. "Go to Pein." She whispered as it took off. The butterfly was a complete white, which was actually quite common in Konohagakure.

**Akatsuki Head Quarters: with Pein**

The orange-headed prodigy sighed as he read the message from his Sakura. "I miss you already…" he said to himself in annoyance while Hidan and Kakuzu bickered. Zetsu was off somewhere while Sasori was in his room quietly making his 177's human puppet.

**To** _Be_ Continued…

**Authoress Note:** Thank you so much for the reviews! I'll start heightening the reviews to 20. Reviews Total for next chapter: 50.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authoress Note: **O.O Wow… Err, you do know that you guys don't have to review immediately… right? I mean, the reason why I raise the review amounts is so that I have time to type more… Now that I see it, I might change it back to 15 and just take some of my time typing more, review to me if you agree. Lol, Selena, if you are reading this right now, Noah came up to me during PE and he had a bag of ice for his so-called headache and said, "You want some ice? It's cold!" he start shoving his hand in it and munching off of ice which reminded me of polar bear's munchkin… O.o I know, awkward… P

Dattebayo! – Normal

Dattebayo! – Flashback or Dream (in Italics)

**Shannaro! – Inner Sakura**

Dattebayo! – Pein/any member communicating

_Dattebayo! – Sign Language_

_**De**_**fin****i**tion

**Chapter 4 – The Uchiha Massacre**

_**Recap:**_

"_Sou ka…" Mikoto nodded. "I'll let you borrow some of my old clothes until I have time to buy you new ones." Sakura thanked her and closed to door. The pink haired spy waited until she heard her footsteps gone and sensed any nearby chakra._

'_Safe.' She said to herself inwardly. Soon, she got out a piece of normal everyday paper and started writing a letter to Pein which was in codes that he will only understand. Soon, she started entering a small amount of chakra with precise chakra control. While doing so, she folded it up into a small butterfly that came to life and fluttered out of the open window. "Go to Pein." She whispered as it took off. The butterfly was a complete white, which was actually quite common in Konohagakure._

_**Akatsuki Head Quarters: with Pein**_

_The orange-headed prodigy sighed as he read the message from his Sakura. "I miss you already…" he said to himself in annoyance while Hidan and Kakuzu bickered. Zetsu was off somewhere while Sasori was in his room quietly making his 177's human puppet._

_**End Recap…**_

The cherry blossom got dressed into something more comfortable; it was similar to a dress, though it had dark blue biker shorts underneath. The dress-like clothing was red with short sleeves; the white lines bordered the edge of the dress and had a circle on each end of the short sleeves. (They didn't have circles on the front or back.) Sakura found it to be very comfortable, though a bit difficult to move in. 'Once I wear this more often, it will stretch out more.' She thought cleverly to herself. As she headed down stairs, she saw Sasuke quickly running towards her.

He started shoving a paper with a big blue A on it, "Look Sakura-neechan! I got a 100!"

Sakura smiled at him, "Su goi! You're so smart. Keep it going, soon, you'll be like Itachi-san." Mikoto smiled at the two of them as she started cooking. "I'll be able to help set the table." The female Uchiha nodded tiredly and handed her an accurate amount of dishes.

Mikoto sighed, "Arigatou… I'm glad that there is another female here. I'm usually the one that has to do the work. Sooner or later, Sasuke will be too old and won't help his dear mother since he will be too busy training with his teammates…" Once Mikoto finished cooking, she rung the dinner bell with three rings and every settled in for lunch. Once lunch was over, Sasuke would have to go back to the Academy. Sakura decided to sit in between the two Uchiha brothers. Of course, she knew it was a family tradition to let the elders have their first bite and then they will. Once Fugaku started eating, Mikoto took a bite, than Itachi, to Sakura, and lastly Sasuke who didn't seem to mind at all; as long as he can eat.

The dinner was silent until Itachi's father interrupted, "Itachi, I'm entering you into the ANBU Exams which will start next week. I want you to train more harder." Itachi paused, to absorb the information and nodded.

"Hai." The weasel was obviously in pain. Sakura could tell by the hidden anger and frustration he held in his deep onyx eyes. The cherry blossom felt that his father pushed him too hard, expecting more than just excellent; it was as if he expected a shrine full of gold only for himself.

Sasuke felt left out so he spoke, "I got an A on my test oto-san! Sakura-neechan helped me study!" Fugaku didn't speak, not even spared a simple glance at his poor son's sorrowful eyes. Sakura tried her hardest to not glare at him; instead, she patted Sasuke's back that seemed to satisfy him while Mikoto gave him thumbs up and a toothy grin.

The mother spoke, "Sakura-chan, a Jounin Exam is coming soon in 2 more weeks, would you want to enter?"

The cherry blossom smiled and nodded her head, "Hai. I'd like to prove to my old village I'm worth something."

Fugaku scoffed at this, "You aren't even Genin, how do you think it's possible for scrawny weakling like you to attend the Jounin Exams? You're only a 9 year old female with pink hair."

This time, she really did glare, which caused Itachi to widen his eyes slightly, "For your information, yes, I'm only 9, though I'm a Chuunin level! So what if I have pink hair?! That only makes me more special like you Uchihas have the Sharingan and able to control the fire element." Fugaku didn't believe his ears when he heard her say that she was Chuunin. He only ignored her and wore off the shock that made her get up to her room, Itachi right behind her.

"Sakura!" he stopped her, only to see her smiling. "That was disrespectful, I want you to apologize to my oto-san now."

The tea-green eyed girl sighed and leaned against the wall, "Itachi-san, it's obvious you hate him to Hell. He accepts a lot from you, which is good, though not in this case. He was going to enter you to an ANBU Exam without your permission, only to tell you! And, I could tell you are satisfied with whichever rank you are. You didn't do anything. You just sat there did absolutely nothing when you should have told him how you felt."

The now red-eyed weasel glared his crimson red eyes at her, "Urasai! You know nothing about me."

Sakura sighed, "I know… I was teased when I was 3 and still teased now since I have pink hair and a wide forehead… I wanted to tell them how I felt when they teased me, though my self-esteem went away and replaced by fear that if I told them, they would hurt me twice as more, or laugh at me in humiliation… Itachi-san, you're scared."

His eyes widened slightly and sighed, nodding his head in defeat, "I just want to go away, I don't want Sasuke to suffer the same as I did… I don't care if I even have to kill my family to keep my brother safe… If I killed them, I would have to run away… I wouldn't know where to stay."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and immediately led him to her room, "Shhh," she placed a Genjutsu near the door for anyone who comes near, their ears will start bleeding. "I work in a secret organization called Akatsuki. So far, I'm a spy. Our goal is to capture all the Jinchuurikis and extract the Bijuus. We've only got 6 members when we need at least 10 to extract the Bijuu when it requires large amount of chakra. The friend I've been talking about is the Leader, his name is Pein, though call him Leader-sama as the others do." Itachi nodded, seeming quite interested. "I'm on a mission so that I can gather information on the Kyuubi here. I'll send a message to him immediately." She looked outside, seeing the rain, she knew Pein was checking up on her as she wrote the letter and soon made a frog infused with her chakra. Itachi grew interested as she opened the window and set the paper frog free as it quickly fought the downpour and made his way to Pein.

Itachi looked at her, "I'll join… What's the requirement?"

Sakura looked at him, "Close your ties with your village by stealing one of its important items. The item could be anything, a scroll, and a weapon, whatever, just something reasonable that Pein will keep. If you disobey one of his rules or commands on purpose, he'll destroy it along with your life. If on accident, maybe you'll receive probation. He's really nice once you get to know him actually." She plopped herself down on the bed and sighed, that was sure a mouthful!

"Wakari mashita." He nodded as they waited for a reply.

**Akatsuki Head Quarters: Pein**

A small and damp jumping frog landed on his lap and gave a small croak. He started unfolding it. The Rinnegan user was used to unfolding the difficult creases and folds she made without ripping it now.

_Dear Pein,_

_I've discovered that one of the Uchiha's is interested in leaving. His father pushes him too far and wants to leave without his little brother having to suffer the same situation as him. He plans on killing the clan except Sasuke. The Uchiha's name is Uchiha Itachi. He's gained the Mangekyou Sharingan and is near ANBU level. I can tell he can kill without mercy or regret just by looking at his emotionless face. He's joining immediately. I've explained the rules, ambition of the group, etc. I'll still be staying unfortunately…_

_Sincerely,_

_Haruno Sakura_

_PS: He's not like Hidan! _

_PSS: I heard you got another member from Kirigakure, interesting…I've got some information, though not enough._

The orange-headed sweat dropped when he read 'PS: He's not like Hidan!' who started sneezing loudly in front of him, ready for his next mission to kill.

"God damn fucking flu…" Jashin's loyal servant cursed in a mutter. The mushroom-like Leader sighed. 'I hope I know what you are doing Sakura-chan…' he thought to himself. 'I'll try out this new jutsu I came up with. Soon, he started several hand seals and his hand started glowing a bright icy blue as it ended in the horse sign.

**Uchiha Mansion: Sakura and Itachi**

The cherry blossom's emerald green eyes widened as she felt a soft whisper in her head that sound very similar to Pein's voice. The voice soon became a little louder, loud enough so that she knew who it was. The voice was Pein. 'Sakura-chan? It's me, Pein.' He called out to her. 'I made this technique that has something to do with the ring you are wearing. Once this Itachi person gets a ring, he'll be able to communicate with me by mind as well as the other members.' Sakura responded, 'Hai. So, Itachi-san will be joining?' Itachi saw this strange behavior and waved his hand in front of her blank face as if she was in a trance.

'Hai. Tell him to meet Akatsuki in between Sunagakure and Konohagakure. That is where one of the bases are.' The orange-headed Leader exclaimed. Sakura soon faced him and spoke, "He learned a new technique that once you receive the ring, he is able to contact you through mind. Meet him in a nearby cave that is in between Sunagakure and Konohagakure… Today." She said, surprising the off-guard Itachi.

"Hai… The massacre will be today." The weasel stood up, a katana in hand as he threw Sakura another katana. "I'll need help." He smirked and you could visibly see the bloodlust he wanted. "Demo." He stopped at the door. "Don't kill Sasuke." Sakura's eyes softened and understood.

"Hai." She stood up, katana in hand and ready to create history.

**3:25 PM**

Blood was everywhere. This didn't bother Sakura at all; actually, the color of red calms her in a sort of way, though she does not cut herself. All the blood reminded her of Hidan's room, which sent shivers down her spine.

"Oto-san, okaa-san! I'm home!" Sasuke slid open the doors, his face now filled with tears as he saw Itachi's deadly Mangekyou Sharingan activated, his parents tied up in a room as he sliced their heads off in less than a second. "ITACHI!!!" the poor child screamed of depression. "Nande…?!" he asked why.

Sakura soon came out of the shadows, with a smirk on her face and blood all over her clothes and skin, "When you are strong enough Sasuke-niichan… When you are strong enough, go search out for Itachi and kill him." With that, Itachi disappeared in a flash as Sakura approached the frightened Sasuke. The cherry blossom knew better than to kill her. Instead, she started hugging him as the ANBU arrived, fake tears flowing down her cheeks as Sasuke tried pushing her away, pushing away the scent of blood.

"What happened?! Who did this?!" The ANBU Captain yelled, furious to having to see all this blood and gore.

Sasuke glared at Sakura, "SHE DID!!!" he pointed an accusing finger towards the crying cherry blossom who curled herself up into a ball.

"No… No!" she shook her head violently, making her look innocent to anyone's eye except for Sasuke's onyx ones. "It was Itachi…"

The boy's eye was furious, "It was my brother and her! She helped!!!" The ANBU was confused.

The pink haired girl started fake stuttering, "N-No… I-I'm o-only C-Ch-Chuunin l-l-level… I-I c-c-cannot d-destroy t-the c-clan, not e-even one o-of t-them…!" The ANBU was gullible enough to let her off, making Sasuke even more furious. "I was trying my best to protect this boy, enough time for him to go away and enough time for you to save us both."

"Hai…" the Captain seemed to believe them, seeing she had blood and cuts all over her. "I'll send you to the Hokage's office right away."

**Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi nodded his head, showing he understood, "Sou ka (I see)… I'll let you, Sakura rent an apartment and I will see whose team you shall be on. As for Sasuke, he'll have to stay by himself in another apartment… Meeting dismissed." He turned his chair towards the window, as Sakura disappeared, she had a sadistic smile on her face as Sasuke glared his hardest at her. 'I'll kill you both… I'll avenge my clan and kill you, Akatsuki Sakura.' The homeless boy glared at the spot she disappeared in.

**To**_ Be_ Continued…

**Authoress Note:** I hope you guys like it! I'll lessen the reviews to 15 again… :P Reviews amounted needed: 65


	5. Chapter 5

**Authoress Note: ** Thanks for the reviews minna! I'm kind of in a depressing mood lately… I'm in 6th grade and soon, the 8th graders will be going to a trip to Washington DC which costs like $2,000! So, some of the 6th grade teachers chose the best students to join them, though for $3,000… I got chosen; I know I couldn't go. I'm not rich or poor, in between average. That's not the problem though. The problem is that in the letter, it says: "You should be very proud of your child." Those exact words, on all 5 of the letters they sent us… And, all my parents just said was, "You can't go to Washington DC until you are in 8th grade." Instead of a small word, "Congratulations!" or, "We're very proud of you!"… I feel so… disowned.

Dattebayo! – Normal

_Dattebayo! – Flashback or Dream (in Italics)_

**Shannaro! – Inner Sakura**

Dattebayo! – Pein/any member communicating

_Dattebayo! – Sign Language_

_**De**_**fin****i**tion

**Chapter 5 – Team 7: A Sensei's Assistant**

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**Did the sun get up okay this morning, Nat?" – Moose Flanagan of **_**Al Capone Does My Shirts**_

_**Recap:**_

"_No… No!" she shook her head violently, making her look innocent to anyone's eye except for Sasuke's onyx ones. "It was Itachi…"_

_The boy's eye was furious, "It was my brother and her! She helped!!!" The ANBU was confused._

_The pink haired girl started fake stuttering, "N-No… I-I'm o-only C-Ch-Chuunin l-l-level… I-I c-c-cannot d-destroy t-the c-clan, not e-even one o-of t-them…!" The ANBU was gullible enough to let her off, making Sasuke even more furious. "I was trying my best to protect this boy, enough time for him to go away and enough time for you to save us both."_

"_Hai…" the Captain seemed to believe them, seeing she had blood and cuts all over her. "I'll send you to the Hokage's office right away."_

_**Hokage Tower**_

_Sarutobi nodded his head, showing he understood, "Sou ka (I see)… I'll let you, Sakura rent an apartment and I will see whose team you shall be on. As for Sasuke, he'll have to stay by himself in another apartment… Meeting dismissed." He turned his chair towards the window, as Sakura disappeared, she had a sadistic smile on her face as Sasuke glared his hardest at her. 'I'll kill you both… I'll avenge my clan and kill you, Akatsuki Sakura.' The homeless boy glared at the spot she disappeared in._

_**End Recap…**_

Sakura couldn't believe it was already past a year… The cherry blossom sighed; she just turned 13 and hasn't seen her orange-haired companion for several months either. No, Sakura wasn't the type to get attached to people easily, though she would never get attached to anyone in Konoha… To her, they were just too plain… nice… Yes, she could be nice, but _that_ nice. Hell, she saw an ANBU picking flowers in the forest! Yes, to her, they were that pathetic. Now, since the Hokage couldn't find a team for her, she would have to be a replacement, or more of an assistant for the famous Team 7. **(Team 7: A famous team that include-Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzamaki Naruto. Another teammate who died a few weeks ago was named Sai, ex-ROOT ANBU, assassinated by Danzou.)** The pink haired girl had done quite an amount of research on the team and found out that Uzamaki Naruto was the host for the Kyuubi. For once, Sakura felt sorry for the Bijuu. She had passed by the Ichiraku's ramen stand for a while and always noticed him trying to beg his team to eat (more like pay) with him. Sasuke would sometimes decline, and sometimes join just for old time's sake. Today, she was going to meet Team 7 on their usual training grounds…

As she walked, she saw that she was 2 hours late and smiled as she saw the team, even Kakashi wasn't past 1 hour late! "Ohayo minna!" Sasuke glared at her as she said 'Good morning everyone.' He had to control his anger or else he would be sent on probation, meaning: no missions, to training, no power to kill Itachi.

A man with white/silver hair sighed, "My name is Hatake Kakashi."

"The wielder of the Sharingan you received from Uchiha Obito." Sakura smartly said. The cherry blossom wasn't showing off, no she wanted to let them understand that she was not to be underestimated on the first day. Of course, Sasuke got the idea a long time ago while Naruto smiled from ear to ear at the pretty girl as he thinks the oh-so innocent cherry blossom was. Obviously, the blonde didn't get the point.

"I'm Uzamaki Naruto!" he smiled at her.

She looked at him and smiled as well, "The soon-to-be Hokage." Kakashi sighed in relief; he could tell she had done some research, so she would know that Naruto was a Jinchuuriki.

The cherry blossom looked at the Uchiha with a blank face, "Uchiha Sasuke." He narrowed his cold onyx eyes. Obviously, he didn't like her; no he hated her to Hell.

Kakashi tried to break the harsh aura surrounding them and spoke, "This is Akatsuki Sakura, and she is here to help with us. Think of her as a teammate, though she's a Jounin."

The white haired girl with red eyes smiled a fake smile, similar to Sai's, though more realistic like. "Hello. Just think of me as… company if you wish to." 'Company my ass!' Pein's voice could be heard, snickering. 'Urasai.' Sakura told him inwardly. 'I'll be back to base soon… the Uzamaki kid is the Kyuubi's host.' 'Great job Sakura-chan… I miss you so much, I can't wait until I can see your face again.' Sakura's face was emotionless on the outside, though she was smiling with glee on the inside.

"Hai… Now, today's training…" Kakashi thought. "Why don't we start by running 4 laps around Konoha?" Naruto whined while Sasuke and Sakura started already. Instead of going his way, she went the other way. She soon concealed her chakra excellently and created a Genjutsu, something she had a knack at ever since she was a child. The Genjutsu consisted of her being killed by the most wanted S-class criminal on Konoha's most wanted list. Soon, she left for Akatsuki… 'The Hokage should know by now who I am, though he doesn't know the Akatsuki, so I'm under close watch, but not caught, it's best if I actually leave earlier.' She thought to herself as she ran at top speed. The now pink haired girl jumped from tree branch to another tree branch so fast, all you could see was a small blur of pink and red blended together like a strawberry smoothie.

Usually, it would take 2 days to reach the base, though at her kind of speed, it would take her about 5 hours and 25 minutes according to Pein since the rain was falling heavily on Sakura's petite figure. 'I'm so glad you're coming back… We have all the members and need to extract 1 of the tailed beast.' The orange-headed leader got serious now. 'Which tail?' Sakura wondered. 'The Nibi.' He answered her question. She raised an eyebrow as she finally reached the blocked cave entrance with a giant boulder she could easily break with a chakra-enhanced fist. 'Already?' She saw heard a 'Hmp.' in her mind as she repeated a series of hand seals and ended in the dragon seal. Soon, the rock started dissolving easily like putting butter on a stove or heated frying pan. As she entered, she saw 9 other members staring at her in a defensive position as she gave a small smile at the figure that wasn't in the defensive position. "Put your guards down." The voice wasn't deep or squeaky, though it sounded different from Pein's childish voice. "She's my partner. Haruno Sakura."

At this, the shoulder-length pink haired girl walked up towards Pein, the members stared in shock as her kanji ring glinted in the small sunlight from the cracks of the rocks. "Welcome back." Pein gave her a small smile as they gave each other quick hugs. The Akatsuki were still surprised that their leader hugged a girl, although considering her the only female Akatsuki. It was currently still early; it was 9:47 AM so far. "As some of you know," he glanced at Hidan, Sasori, Itachi, Zetsu and Hidan. "She was sent on a 4 year long mission to get information on the Kyuubi. The Jinchuuriki's name is Uzamaki Naruto. I'm assigning this tailed beast to Kisame and Itachi." Sakura nodded at Itachi as she passed by him, as did he. Though, he noticed her eyes were colder.

Pein continued, "If you need anything from me, ask Sakura-chan." Some of the members raised an eyebrow. Pein noticed some of the hungry glints in their eyes and felt like killing them right now and there. "If anything happens to her, she is _my_ responsibility, if anything happens to her, I'm sure that the item you have brought will be destroyed along with your life." They all gulped except for Itachi and Sasori. "Dismissed." Everyone left except for Pein and Sakura who was in the meeting room alone.

"Pein-kun…" Sakura stared into his mesmerizing eyes. "I missed you so much." She gave him another bear hug that sent warm chills down his spine.

He returned the hug, "Hai… I as well… Did you practice your medical-jutsus?" Sakura chuckled and nodded. "Alright. You are staying in my room. Why don't you go and look around. The Head Quarters is the same, though another member, Deidara redecorated and made it look better."

Sakura smiled, "Sasori's got a rival now." She walked out of the door, leaving her friend to do his frustrating paper work. As soon as she walked out of the door, she felt a presence besides her and shot a kunai in that direction immediately, earning the corner a small yip of embarrassment and excitement.

"Calm down! I'm Deidara." A blonde waved at her and smiled. She looked at him and walked away, she hated talking and decided to avoid it instead of fighting it. That was the only thing she couldn't fight, Pein and her voice. "Ne, don't go away!" he caught up with her and she saw that he was from Iwagakure and had small mouths on each palm of his hands.

"_Go away Deidara."_ She signaled him, he seemed to understand, but still followed her.

"I know you can talk. You're not mute or else Pein-sama would have told us. I'll annoy you until you do talk!" he pouted, nearly making Sakura stifle a giggle. She swore his pouts resembled an old owl while Sasori resembled a bat. For the rest of the day, she ate an apple, completely ignoring Deidara. When she would pass Hidan, she would always nod while he cursed his brain out at Sakura's shadow, Deidara.

"Welcome back Sakura-chan." Sasori gave a small smile in respect towards her as she gave another small smile back to the puppeteer while Deidara was just plain annoyed when she sat under a tree in the large training ground and read a thick history book about Jinchuurikis and Bijuus.

"God damn it! JUST TALK ALREADY GOD DAMN IT!!!" The annoyed blonde haired male Akatsuki screamed.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Urasai."

The clay artist nearly fell out of the tree branch above her, "E-Eh…?"

She looked up at the confused clay artist, "If you wanted me to talk, just say so." With that, she left an extremely annoyed Deidara who literally had steam coming out of his ears by now.

**To**_Be_Continued…

**Authoress Note:** Omg, I can't believe I typed this in one day… :P Reviews: 80


	6. Chapter 6

**Authoress Note:** Thanks for the support my lovely group of reviewers and readers! I feel so special to have you guys as reviewers and readers! –Sniff- I'm so proud! ' Okay, now that my dramatic time is over, time for my emo time. Just kidding:P I'm not that insane, gosh. Wow, I'm just afraid that once everyone reviews the right amount of reviews, I'm scared you'll have to wait for me to update! I know how it feels to wait… -shivers- I'll try my best to take my time and type a lot more! 

Dattebayo! – Normal

_Dattebayo! – Flashback or Dream (in Italics)_

**Shannaro! – Inner Sakura**

Dattebayo! – Pein/any member communicating

_Dattebayo! – Sign Language_

_**De**_**fin****i**tion

**Chapter 6 – A Spar**

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**Hatred makes me energetic, though makes me confused." – Anonymous Person**

_**Recap:**_

"_I know you can talk. You're not mute or else Pein-sama would have told us. I'll annoy you until you do talk!" he pouted, nearly making Sakura stifle a giggle. She swore his pouts resembled an old owl while Sasori resembled a bat. For the rest of the day, she ate an apple, completely ignoring Deidara. When she would pass Hidan, she would always nod while he cursed his brain out at Sakura's shadow, Deidara._

"_Welcome back Sakura-chan." Sasori gave a small smile in respect towards her as she gave another small smile back to the puppeteer while Deidara was just plain annoyed when she sat under a tree in the large training ground and read a thick history book about Jinchuurikis and Bijuus._

"_God damn it! JUST TALK ALREADY GOD DAMN IT!" The annoyed blonde haired male Akatsuki screamed._

_Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Urasai."_

_The clay artist nearly fell out of the tree branch above her, "E-Eh…?"_

_She looked up at the confused clay artist, "If you wanted me to talk, just say so." With that, she left an extremely annoyed Deidara who literally had steam coming out of his ears by now._

_**End Recap…**_

It was near the afternoon actually, to be more precise, it was 12:57 PM. Sakura sighed; she has done nothing but just walk wondrously around the large head quarters. Some of the Akatsuki members were kind enough to ask if she was lost, of course she replied with a shake of the head and they left. She was so bored; she even finished reading her large thick fantasy book about a shoemaker and a dragon that wasn't very appealing or entertaining. So, she decided to go to the training grounds. As soon as she got there, she immediately saw a long haired raven eyed man that she once knew used to be a boy. 

"Itachi-san." She nodded as she sat on a large boulder, watching Itachi beat the stuffing out of a poor defenseless dummy. 

"Sakura-sama." He nodded his head with beads of sweat sliding down his forehead. As soon as he stopped, he asked, "How is Sasuke-san doing?"

Sakura gave a small and quick smile at the worried brother, "He's revenge bent and calls himself 'an avenger.'" Itachi nearly laughed, though chuckled a bit. He stopped immediately when a blue man arrived. "Kisame." He held his emotionless façade on; though it was more of a poker face. 

"Who are you?" the cherry blossom sat Indian-style on the boulder with an emotionless face on as well. Kisame sneered and chose to ignore the girl as if she was a mere defenseless and weak pebble. 

Though, like most other pebbles, this certain pebble can break through windows if thrown hard enough, "I won't say it again." She warned him as he continued to ignore her. At this, she started jumping off the boulder, landing elegantly on the ground like a graceful and wild cat. In less than a millisecond, blood poured down his blue cheek as a _thump_ was heard. The silver kunai Sakura thrown grazed Kisame's cheek. "I won't miss next time." 

Kisame narrowed his pupil eyes, "Don't underestimate me pinky." 

Sakura raised an eyebrow as Sasori puffed behind her in a cloud of smoke, "Look who's talking now." She smirked as Sasori narrowed his soft hazel brown eyes. "Sasori-san." 

He nodded at her, "Kisame-san, I highly suggest you do not underestimate her. She is Pein-sama's partner and trained by the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya." The redheaded puppeteer looked at her way, "Sakura-sama, I don't think Pein-sama would want the Head Quarters to be completely destroyed once he comes back from his mission." 

"Demo, Sasori-san, this is just getting fun. I'll finally have a challenging spar." The pink haired cherry blossom smirked as she got into a defensive stance. The infamous puppeteer got a bit frightened after. No one ever wanted to challenge Sakura besides Pein, Sasori or Itachi. Though, Kisame would be fried fish sooner or later. "If I win, you give me your name."

The blue fish-like man raised a dark blue eyebrow, "What if I win? What do I get?" 

Of course, Kisame was always pride filled and stubborn. So, the cherry blossom answered, "If you win, I'll quit Akatsuki forever… You can even kill me." Zetsu from afar licked his half and half black and white lips, he was a cannibal and wanted to eat Sakura for years, though never attempted to eat her. 

"You are starting to sound like you're going to win this spar." Kisame snickered. Though, Sakura's form disappeared in a flash and reappeared behind him with a kunai held up close to his neck, quickly slicing it off. Though, instead of blood flowing out of his head, a poof was heard. 

"Replacement." She whispered to herself as she dodged one of Kisame's water jutsus. The cherry blossom was amused at first; though her amusement faded away after minutes of dodging the same exact attacks. "Come on, aren't you giving up yet?" 

Kisame panted, "You've got to be tired sooner or later."

Sakura smirked at this answer and replied back, "Right back at you Fishy." 

Kisame growled and pulled out his giant katana he called, "Samahada." He spoke, "I'll tear you apart with this!" Sakura raised an eyebrow at this and jumped back, not sure what it can do. She knew better than to take it out as a real katana, if she did, she would end up getting killed. 

"Look, this is really interesting and all, though I don't feel like playing anymore." She sighed and disappeared, masking her chakra completely, not even Itachi could feel or sense it. "Now, tell me who you are." Her breath could be felt as the kunai pressed against Kisame's neck. 

The blue fish gulped and nodded vigorously, afraid to lose his life, "Hoshigake Kisame." 

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Don't underestimate me next time. You may underestimate other people, just as long as you are on guard." He nodded again and she let go. "That was easy." 

Sasori sighed, "Sakura-sama, would you please help me with a puppet?" 

The cherry blossom smiled and nodded, "Of course Sasori-san." With that, she followed Sasori to his room. Once she passed the frightened and blue-pale Kisame, she whispered, "Ja ne… Kisame-san." And, with that she left with a small evil chuckle. She would never act this way, though; it was worth it scaring a newbie. **"First, we pissed off Deidara-san. Second, we scared the living crap out of Kisame-san. Third…? Who next…?" Inner Sakura said each name as she checked them off with a red ballpoint pen. **

The cherry blossom chose to ignore it, though Inner Sakura knew she was thinking about her next victim and what to do to them. 'I'll embarrass the next victim.' She smirked as Inner Sakura started forming a quick and clever plan. Sakura entered Sasori's rooms that were filled of old and ancient scrolls. 

"Sakura-sama," Sasori turned around to face the curious look on her face. "Pein-sama wouldn't want trouble." 

The cherry blossom rolled her eyes slightly, "Kami-sama, you sound like an overprotective brother Sasori-_niisan_." She emphasized the word 'niisan' to bug the twitching puppet. 

Sasori sat down on a wooden stool and started working on the next human puppet. "You do know that bugs me… Right?"

Sakura laid down on his futon and started playing with a kunai, throwing it up and catching it without ever touching the sharp blade, "Hai."

The redheaded puppet raised an eyebrow, "Than why do you do it?" 

The cherry blossom sighed, "Are you that dense? I know it bugs you, if I didn't know, I would be down to my knees and bowing my head down, apologizing to his Highness." 

Sasori chuckled as he held his hand out, "Hammer." Sakura handed him one as soon as he started speaking again, "I'm not that dense, just curious. You never called me those years ago. You would have just stared and stay silent." 

"Well, what can I say? People change Sasori-san. It's like those human puppets you make. First, you capture the person. They remain normal; they start screaming and panicking. Then you start tearing them apart; making them more different. Once you are done, you have the same looking human, though turned into a puppet. You change throughout the years, but you still look the same. That doesn't mean if you look the same, you are still yourself." 

Sasori nodded at each sentence, "Sou ka. You have a point there." 

After the few minutes of staying inside his room, the pink haired cherry blossom opened the window and looked out the bright sunny day. She sighed at what she couldn't be. She could have been a lovely tree that provides oxygen for humans and animals and shade. She could have been a beautiful and graceful bird, soaring through to air and singing soft melodies. She could have been a colorful and rare flower that brings the Earth sweet fragrances and aromas. But, no, Kami-sama just had to make her into a human, a kunoichi. Kunoichi… The word used to haunt her, and now it haunted her again. These words… So many words that she would love and use properly in each and every sentence, all used up and wasted on such horrible novels such as _Icha Icha Paradise_. She was born to kill and assassinate. She had no other villages, no rules, and no freedom… No, she did have freedom. She had a family she never thought she had. She had the Akatsuki as a family. Pein was more than a family though, more than a friend she secretly hoped for. 

This made her think for a couple of seconds, that brought it up to minutes, "Sasori-san…"

"Hai?" he was focused on the soon-to-be finished puppet. 

A bird landed on the windowsill, surprisingly, looked at Sakura who started reaching towards to pet it. "If I die someday…" the bird flew away as soon as he saw the actions of her hand motions which made her unhappy and sorrowful. "Please, don't let Zetsu eat me, or let Hidan sacrifice me, or turn me into a human puppet." Sasori stopped his work and looked at her in interest. "I… If I were to die, I would let only one person to kill me." 

A long silent crossed the room before it crossed over to another Akatsuki member's room, "Nani? Who is this person?" Sasori asked with a curiosity filled tone.

"I would let Pein-kun do it." Her emerald soft eyes seemed to soften even more if possible.

Sasori nodded and understood immediately why. He knew from the very beginning that they were more than friends, even if they denied it or not. Pein would always be there to protect her when she needs to be protected. Sasori's orange-headed leader would never always protect Sakura. Pein knew that Sakura would want to fight herself, and if she were in real danger, she would call for help or give a signal. If anything or anyone were to kill her, she would let Pein end her suffering and life. 

**To **_Be _Continued…

**Authoress Note: **Thanks for the support about the thing on last chapter folks. You guys are like family to me. Well, sorry it was pretty short, but I just had to end it there, I felt like it and it felt like the best cliffhanger I've ever made before… EVER! XD XD XD Reviews: 95


	7. Chapter 7

Authoress Note: So sorry I'm late for the update people

**Authoress Note: **So sorry I'm late for the update people. I just finished my book project, and now Mrs. Davis is reloading my backpack with a fiction wheel; meaning another PROJECT AFTER OPEN HOUSE!! >.

**Title:**** Ice Queen Diva**

**Maker:**** BlackRoseVirus**

**URL:**** it's on youtube: watch?vhk2n34SmarU **

Dattebayo! – Normal

_Dattebayo! – Flashback or Dream (in Italics)_

**Shannaro! – Inner Sakura**

Dattebayo! – Pein/any member communicating

_Dattebayo! – Sign Language_

_**De**_**fin****i**tion

**Chapter 7 – The Blossom Blooms Yet Again**

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**Haven't you seen the ruins of our world? And whenever she is raging, she takes a life away. Haven't you seen? Haven't you seen the ruins of our world?" – Ice Queen Diva by BlackRoseVirus**

_**Recap:**_

_A bird landed on the windowsill, surprisingly, looked at Sakura who started reaching towards to pet it. "If I die someday…" the bird flew away as soon as he saw the actions of her hand motions which made her unhappy and sorrowful. "Please, don't let Zetsu eat me, or let Hidan sacrifice me, or turn me into a human puppet." Sasori stopped his work and looked at her in interest. "I… If I were to die, I would let only one person to kill me." _

_A long silent crossed the room before it crossed over to another Akatsuki member's room, "Nani? Who is this person?" Sasori asked with a curiosity filled tone._

"_I would let Pein-kun do it." Her emerald soft eyes seemed to soften even more if possible._

_Sasori nodded and understood immediately why. He knew from the very beginning that they were more than friends, even if they denied it or not. Pein would always be there to protect her when she needs to be protected. Sasori's orange-headed leader would never always protect Sakura. Pein knew that Sakura would want to fight herself, and if she were in real danger, she would call for help or give a signal. If anything or anyone were to kill her, she would let Pein end her suffering and life. _

_**End of Recap…**_

The puppeteer's thoughts pondered on of what the precious cherry blossom of Akatsuki has just told him. _"I… If I were to die, I would let only one person to kill me. I would let Pein-kun do it."_ He finally made up his decision, 'She truly loves him that much…' Some of you people would wonder why Sasori was thinking so hard to tell that she really loves him. Though, he was thinking… He was thinking. If she really meant it; to him, it would be painful to let someone he loved end his happy life with that special someone. He pondered on this tough puzzle-like subject until he bumped into the Uchiha Clan murderer.

"Gomen nasai." They both apologized before the walked away. The redhead puppet snapped his head up and ran towards Itachi again. "Itachi-san. What do you know about Sakura? I know she has helped you kill your clan."

The onyx-eyed weasel stopped and took a seat on a bench outside of the training grounds. "Truthfully, I know not much of Sakura… Nande?" Sasori sighed and took a seat across another bench.

"You would be upset if someone you love kill you, right?" Sasori asked the weasel.

Itachi nodded, "Hai."

"This girl doesn't make much sense. She said, 'If I were to die, I would let one person kill me. I would let Pein-kun do it.'" He explained. You could obviously tell that Sasori and Itachi treated each other like friends, or you could say like brothers that often ignore each other, but talk when they have time. (A/N: I'm not making Itachi-san gay; no way in Hell am I ever going to make him gay! Ps: I have nothing against gay people, in fact, I have 2 friends who are in my neighbor.)

The weasel thought about this and it didn't make sense either. "Sasori-san, I just think that you are think too hard. She obviously loves him."

Sasori sighed, becoming impatient and frustrated, "I know, I know… I'm just wondering, how could those two become to close? I knew they were with each other since childhood, but the parents? The village? The organization? How did it all begin?" Itachi started thinking roughly as well. After leaving, Deidara was overhearing everything and decided to ask his new friend about this.

**Sakura and Pein's Room**

_**Knock, knock, knock!**_ The cherry blossom just tried her best to ignore the rapping of the door. The more the seconds past, the louder the knocking seemed to increase. "Nande?!" Sakura's voice screeched as she closed her great book she was currently reading.

"It's me, Deidara!" the Akatsuki's goof was still knocking on the door while Pein next door in his office could hear and was getting irritated by the blonde. "Can I ask you something?"

Sakura sighed and opened the door, "Nani?"

Deidara sat himself on the large bed and looked around, "Ano, I kind of wanted to know more about your past." Sakura sat herself on the chair and faced him.

"What do you want to know?" she raised a pink eyebrow.

"How you and Pein met up." Deidara smiled; he was finally getting answers that his senpai couldn't find or solve. When in doubt, find an easier way to get out. Next door, Pein could hear everything and stopped. No one ever knew their past together and it was forbidden to tell as their own secret. 'Tobi, I need Deidara out of this room right now.' Sakura located the masked boy. The swirled masked boy came zooming in with bunches of questions. Pein sighed in relief and continued his work.

"Tobi wants to say hi to Sakura-sama! Tobi says hi! Tobi wants to know if Sakura-sama likes the color pink, blue, red, black, orange, green, yellow, white, gray, brown, or purple?" Deidara sighed and left the room with a smirking Sakura and a boy. "You do know that I cannot keep on doing this…" 'Tobi' took off his mask to reveal his true identity, Uchiha Madara. Pein and Sakura and Madara both knew the plan. In the future, when the Akatsuki begin to trust Tobi for being an idiot and clutz, they would let their guard down… Including Itachi. Then, Pein would assign Itachi and Tobi to be partners. During their spar, Tobi would catch Itachi off guard and steal his Sharingan… It worked out perfectly since Madara would kidnap the Kyuubi's host, Uzamaki Naruto and rule the world.

The cherry blossom looked out the window and sighed, "I know… It's just that he's annoying and I don't want to go into that subject. Besides, even if I did tell, Pein would be able to hear next door, ne Pein-kun?" she could hear and feel a smirk next door. Madara sighed.

"Tell me again, how did I end up with Akatsuki and in this mess…?" he smirked.

Sakura pondered and placed an index finger on her chin and spoke, "Well, it all started when you were born…" he chuckled.

"Well, hopefully I'll be able to capture the Jinchuuriki soon. That Deidara is more of a baka than I am when I'm pretending to be Tobi." The black haired man ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't say that… It's been so long since I've been back. I would hate to leave again. Demo, I have a feeling that Pein is going to send me off to Konohagakure…" She smirked as her hawk-like vision saw the folder Pein held in his hands in front of the doorway.

The Uchiha founder turned and bowed, "Pein-sama." With that, he turned back around and bid a farewell. As he slipped on the mask, his personality changed, "Tobi says ja ne Sakura-chan and Pein-sama!" He waved and skipped out of the room where Sakura and Pein stared into each other's eyes deeply. The orange-headed leader would never activate the Rinnegan in front of Sakura. Though, he would in a spar if it gets intense.

"Let me guess…" Sakura sighed and lay down on her bed. "You are sending me back to Konoha tomorrow morning with Itachi and Sasori?"

Pein smirked and sat down on the bed as well, "Of course. Gomen, since you are the only female, you need to go. I'm sending you to try to capture the Jinchuuriki by entering the Chuunin Exams. You said that he was in Team 7?" The cherry blossom nodded and started changing into her pajamas. She didn't mind and Pein didn't either. Hey, she was still wearing her underclothing. "Well, you will be Team 17 of Amegakure." Pein finished changing and slipped into bed next to Sakura. "It's such a simple task… You've been sending me so many origami letters saying how much stupider can he get?" The cherry blossom chuckled.

"Hai… I'll go tomorrow, first thing morning." She let out a slight yawn while Pein nuzzled the crook of her shoulder and neck while he also pulled her closer to him and held onto her tightly, as if he didn't want her to go away from him. "I'll never leave you…"

Pein mumbled while his face was still against her neck, "I know… If you do leave, I'll be there with you… No matter where you are, I'll be there for you… Even during one of my hardest time and your hardest time…" Sakura smiled. He was acing like a spoiled child. Hell, you could say that Sakura spoils him. The cold cherry blossom shivered and turned to face Pein's sleep figure and snuggled closer to him, absorbing his warmth. "I always wonder… What will become of us the day we die?" Pein whispered as they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

**8:14 AM Akatsuki Head Quarter **

The three were heading out towards Konohagakure. Everyone was saying good bye to their companions/partners. Well, Itachi just glanced at Kisame. The blue fish-like man waved a small farewell. Kisame respected him since Itachi would never really show off or have an anger issue like most Akatsuki when they are pissed. Sasori didn't even both saying good bye to Tobi or Deidara. They are just too annoying and he is glad he has a nice long mission with two usually quiet partners that he works well with. To the redhead, this was like a vacation he would get once in a lifetime. Sakura hugged Pein good bye while he exchanged with a quick peck on the cheek and a smirk.

"Sayonara!" Sakura waved a farewell as her teammates all started walking off…

Sakura glanced at Sasori for a moment and noticed that he didn't change. Since Konoha knows nothing about him and his appearance, he stayed out of his puppet. The cherry blossom then glanced at Itachi and noticed a few changes. He removed the birthmark lines and his eyes were a dark navy blue. Sakura changed her hair to the color of black and left everything else as it is. It was quite and usually the silence soothed her. Though, this silence was just bugging her to no end.

"Sasori-san," Sakura decided to ask. "Aren't some of the Sunagakure shinobi entering the Chuunin Exams?" the cherry blossom tilted her head. "I'm positive they will notice you immediately since they learned about the village's past… Including the one about the disappearance of one Kazekage and the other disappearance of Akasuna no Sasori." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Konoha is too off guard. So, that's why we are still using our first names, though changing the last to Kumikoshi." Sasori sighed. They were all wearing the Amegakure hetai-ate. Itachi was wearing his on his left arm; Sasori was wearing his on his right arm, while Sakura wore it on her neck.

Itachi didn't seem offended, instead, he even nodded his head and spoke, "Hai, I agree. If my little brother does notice that I killed his clan, I'll know what to do." The cherry blossom seemed satisfied and nodded, finally seeing the village gates opening. "Matte." Itachi stopped. "If Leader-sama (they call him that in public) says I'm the 'sensei,' who is the third teammate?"

"OI!! CHOTTO MATTE!!" A loud scream was heard as Sakura chuckled while Sasori started whispering loud colorful language under his breath. "I'm the third member! I forgot to read the mission descriptions, but I already did… So, I'm here!" the blonde haired boy smiled.

"Son-of-a-bitch." Sasori sputtered at Deidara. "You will just ruin the mission!"

Deidara just rolled his single eye since the other was hidden underneath his still blonde hair, "Puh-lease, I'm not that retarded Sasori-danna."

Sakura sighed, "Okay, no one will recognize you since they don't know you. Demo, you hid your mouths on your hands, and the Amegakure hetai-ate is tied to your waist. Good." They approached the gates and entered with their passports shown. "Itachi-sensei," the sly cherry blossom was using her innocent and weak voice. "Itachi-sensei…" she started pulling on his sleeve.

Since they were in public, Itachi had to pretend to act all nice, "Nani, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura's character was to act like a shy and weak little Genin she was, "M-Maybe y-you should f-find a place t-to s-stay…"

Itachi gave a fake smile that looked pretty convincing and nodded, "Hai, you three can look around. I'll send a bird telling you where I am. Sasori-san, make sure Deidara no baka doesn't get in any sort of trouble."

"Hey!" Deidara pouted. Sakura just noticed that Deidara is actually quite a great actor.

Sasori sighed, "Hai, hai… Deidara no baka." He smirked as they all walked off. As they were walking, they started whispering the plan.

"Hai, the rest of you need to get used to the surrounds of the village, so take a look around. If any of you find anything suspicious that has something to do with the Kyuubi, contact me immediately. I'll find the Jinchuuriki myself. If Itachi sends you a message, tell me." Sakura made the plan short, fast, and simple so Deidara could even understand.

"Hai." The two bickering brother-like partners then soon disappeared in a puff of smoke that soon followed the wind blowing south. At this, Sakura decided to walk around and find the Kyuubi. 'Let's see… Where could he be?' she pondered on this. Soon, her Inner Sakura bumped in,** "Ichiraku's Ramen Stand obviously."** 'Duh.' She rolled her emerald green eyes and started heading towards the ramen stand. The intelligent cherry blossom found Naruto at the ramen stand.

She took this her chance to act shy and innocent, "A-Ano…" she faked a blush. "M-May I-I s-sit h-h-here…?" she slightly whispered, just enough so Naruto could hear.

The blonde smiled and noticed her beauty and shyness, "Of course! My name is Uzamaki Naruto of Konohagakure!"

Sakura gave a small smile, "W-Watashiwa Kumikoshi Sakura o-of A-Amegakure…"

Naruto frowned at this, "Su goi… You must be so strong to be a shinobi from Amegakure! I'll promise you that Amegakure will be allies with Konohagakure when I'm Hokage of this village!" he gave her another ear to ear smile. She always hated that smile, it frightens her deeply to no ending road.

Sakura blushed, "A-Ano… You can't s-say that…" she ordered a small dish of dango. She loved dangos. They were the first things she ate while staying with Pein. It was always the first thing she ate whenever there was a celebration. "It w-was l-luck…"

"Well then, you're lucky!" he pointed his chopsticks at her and continued eating. "Ne, you should stop stuttering all the time." Sakura faked a blush and nodded; continuing to eat her dango.

"Naruto-san." A familiar voice came to Sakura's ear.

"Dobe." The cherry blossom nearly smirked at the tone of the voice.

Naruto finished his 17th bowl and stood up, "Ohayo minna! Ne, ne, Kumikoshi-san."

Sakura stood up; "Please call me S-Sakura…" she gave a respectful bow and was about to take her leave until Naruto held her back.

"Sakura-chan, stay here and hang with us!" he gave her a puppy pout that was kind of pathetic to her eyes. She gave a small yet curt nod. "YATTA!! Sakura-chan, this is Kakashi-sensei, or as we call him, the pervert. This is Sasuke, or as **I** call him, teme #1!"

Sasuke stared at Sakura that made her nervous, "Do I know you from anywhere?" he scanned her chakra and found it very weak. Little did he know, she was secretly storing them in her back-up chakra storage.

The cherry blossom looked down at her feet and blushed, "I-I c-c-came f-from A-Amegakure…"

"Weak." He turned around and left her in the dust with his teammates behind. "You're pathetic. Amegakure is that desperate to choose someone of the likes of you to represent you as a kunoichi? Pathetic."

Sakura started letting the water works out. Of course, they did seem real, "I-I'm n-n-not w-weak…"

Sasuke stopped and turned, "Look at you. You are like a stuttering puppy. You don't deserve the title of a kunoichi. Better yet, you don't deserve the chance of coming to the Chuunin Exams."

The cherry blossom was boiling inwardly. Oh how much she wanted to kick his scrawny little ass to the deepest depths of Hell. In Hell, she would shave off every inch of his skin cleanly and feed them to the dogs. The bones would be grinded into a puree and feed to the Devil. On the outside, were tears of anger instead of tears of sorrow, "I'll show you…" with that remark made, she left in a gust of wind without having to make hand seals.

**To** _Be_ Continued…

**Authoress Note:** Hi minna! I'm so sorry it took so long… So, I took the liberty of typing up 8 pages for you! Reviews: 121


	8. Chapter 8

Authoress Note: Hello minna

**Authoress Note:** Hello minna! As some of you know, I've started a HitsuSaku fan-fiction since I was inspired by xXHitsuxSakuXx . I made two since I couldn't find that Anime X-over thing when I made it. So, I made one for Bleach and one for Naruto. It's both called _**The Love of Hate**_. I still love ItaSaku as much, but I needed to try something new. But, I'll still continue _**Definition**_ :P. I'll try to update at the same time.

Dattebayo! – Normal

_Dattebayo! – Flashback or Dream (in Italics)_

**Shannaro! – Inner Sakura**

Dattebayo! – Pein/any member communicating

_Dattebayo! – Sign Language_

_**De**_**fin****i**tion

**Chapter**** 8 – The Forest of Death: The First Battle-Sasuke vs. Sakura**

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**When I was a young boy, my father took me into the city to see a marching band. He said, 'One day, will you be the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned.'" – **_**The Black Parade**_**by My Chemical Romance**

_**Recap:**_

"_Weak." He turned around and left her in the dust with his teammates behind. "You're pathetic. Amegakure is that desperate to choose someone of the likes of you to represent you as a kunoichi? Pathetic."_

_Sakura started letting the water works out. Of course, they did seem real, "I-I'm n-n-not w-weak…"_

_Sasuke stopped and turned, "Look at you. You are like a stuttering puppy. You don't deserve the title of a kunoichi. Better yet, you don't deserve the chance of coming to the Chuunin Exams."_

_The cherry blossom was boiling inwardly. Oh how much she wanted to kick his scrawny little ass to the deepest depths of Hell. In Hell, she would shave off every inch of his skin cleanly and feed them to the dogs. The bones would be grinded into a puree and feed to the Devil. On the outside, were tears of anger instead of tears of sorrow, "I'll show you…" with that remark made, she left in a gust of wind without having to make hand seals._

_**End Recap…**_

It was the second level of the Chuunin Exams and so far, Deidara and Sasori have not argued… Well, let's say that the cherry blossom noticed that they refused to talk. Sakura sighed at their tactics and their childish behavior, especially Deidara that didn't surprise her at all.

Soon, Mitarashi Anko, the second Chuunin Examer started explaining what was going to be going on, "Alright you munchkins, in this part of the Chuunin Exams, you will be going through this forest… The Forest of Death." Sakura rolled her eyes at this. "Oh…? So, some of you aren't scared…?" a kunai was quickly thrown towards Sakura. The cherry blossom resisted catching it and throwing it back, or even moving to the side to dodge it. The kunai sliced her cheek slightly, letting some blood run down her cheek, as her expression remained the same bored façade. "Eh…? You really are different."

A voice could be heard from behind though; Sakura didn't do anything as Anko licked off the excess blood. Sakura got tired of this and healed it without having to use her hands. Anko was disappointed and frowned at her, "Fine… You may begin." The gates were opened and everyone got their scrolls and took off.

Sasori, Deidara and Sakura started jumping from treetop to the next, "Thank goodness you didn't dodge that kunai or else she would have gotten too suspicious."

The pink haired Akatsuki narrowed her eyes at her teammate Deidara, "Don't underestimate me." Deidara shivered at the dark aura she gave off. Sakura was previously thinking of the girl with blue hair, the one that was put into a bun. 'That is their new teammate? Interesting…' Sakura spoke inwardly.

"Sasori," Sakura glanced at him, "Get the Earth scroll then we'll be on our way to the Tower in just two days…"

"Hai." Sasori nodded and was about to depart directions until Sakura held him back.

"Demo… Don't steal Team 7's… I want them to win." A small smirk could be seen on her lips, as Deidara grew scared while Sasori's curiosity to grow as he nodded and headed off. While Sakura and Deidara were waiting, they decided to set up camp and set out for the Tower tomorrow. As soon as Sasori came back, Sakura headed out for dinner. Instead of picking berries, she chose to grab some fish. It was dark and she knew that it was a bad choice to wander by herself; but hey, she's an Akatsuki after all. As soon as she jumped down in front of the river, she heard a terrified scream.

The cherry blossom's curiosity grew as she tilted her head and saw some Otogakure shinobis cornering the blue haired girl named Konan. Sakura raised an eyebrow as she saw her painting a tiger with a thin black paintbrush and soon, the painting of the tiger came to life as it sprang towards to Oto shinobis. Around her, Sakura took note that she saw a boy with a black bowl cut and extremely bushy eyebrows that scared her, the Kyuubi container unconscious, and the Uchiha who seemed to be unconscious as well. 'Looks like this girl's out of chakra.' She smirked and decided to help out.

"Who are you?" Zaku rudely asked as Sakura jumped in front of Konan. "Get out of the way you little brat!" the cherry blossom looked frightened at first, until she lowered her head and a smirk appeared. "N-Nani…?"

The female Oto kunoichi stepped in front, "Get out of the Zaku, I got this little bitch, and you take care of Sasuke-kun." Zaku growled then started heading towards the weak and unconscious Sasuke.

"Oh no, you don't!" with a great amount of speed, she it in front of Zaku, though, this time, her index and middle fingers were touching his forehead. She did this as she mumbled the jutsu name and soon, Zaku started writhing in pain and clutching his stomach. Konan grew frightened of the black haired girl, even though she knew that Sakura was protecting her team. "Now, leave before you end up like him. He's too careless to even dodge such a simple attack."

Dosu narrowed his eyes and saw that he was no match for her level of fighting and would have to report to Orochimaru as soon as possible. Kin grabbed the withered Zaku and they left, leaving their Heaven Scroll for Team 7. As Sakura was about to walk away, she was interrupted.

"Nande…? Why did you save us?" Konan asked.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Because of that Uchiha brat." She nodded her heads towards the panting Uchiha. Soon, dark purple swirls surrounded him as Sakura walked closer. Konan was out of chakra to defend her teammates anymore and would have lost if they battled anyways. Sakura held out her hand and started healing the Curse Mark, as soon as she was done, she disappeared right after Sasuke awoken. "Don't tell anyone about this kid." The cherry blossom whispered to the blue haired artist's ear as she disappeared.

**Tower**

There were not as many teams as the last part of the Chuunin Exams. Sakura could see Team 7 and gave a small smirk. 'I can't wait to try out my new jutsu Itachi-san taught me.' She thought sadistically. After several rounds, both of her teammates have passed with ease. She also grew interested in Konan's abilities and saw that she worked hard and ended up getting a tie with her rival, Yamanaka Ino. Her skills were somewhat slightly advanced in Taijutsu, though needed work on Genjutsu and Ninjutsu for sure. She started spying on some of the Hyuuga's especially the boy. He interested her and her curiosity wanted to know how the Byakugan works its magic. All she knew is that it can locate hidden chakra, see farther, and can be used in some of the Hyuuga jutsus. It was fortunate that the Hyuuga boy was going to the next round.

"The next and the final round will be…" the Chuunin Examiner kept coughing which annoyed the cherry blossom. Sasuke smirked at this, "Uchiha Sasuke vs. Kumikoshi Sakura. Please step down into the arena and be prepared for battle."

Adrenaline rushed in her blood ever since she was born and was excited for this battle. She would love to prove anyone wrong that she is not weak, even if it brings her down to Hell just to prove it. The Uchiha jumped down front from the railings while the so-called shy cherry blossom stepped down each step to the arena.

"You may begin." Coughed to Chuunin Examiner. Sakura pretended to look nervous and scared out of her mind.

"I can't believe I got to fight you. You are the last person I would ever want to fight. I'll win for sure." The Uchiha smirked as he threw a kunai towards her chest. Mistake number 1: never throw a kuani at a shinobi's chest, especially Sakura's as she easily stepped to the side.

She sighed, "I'm not that weak Sasuke-san." The Uchiha raised an eyebrow. Not one girl ever called him 'Sasuke-san.' She didn't even add the '-kun.' "Wow, already my turn?" she at the large clock that was hanging on the wall. The girl started simply kicking and punched Sasuke while he activated his Sharingan to dodge or block any of the hits. "Do you have an ambition Uchiha-san?"

"Who even asked?" he sneered.

Sakura stopped and jumped back, "I did."

"To kill a certain man and woman." He glared hard at her.

The cherry blossom let out an evil and sadistic smirk, "Oh…? Is that man Uchiha—" she was cut off by flames.

Sasuke started several hand seals and soon, flames shot out of his mouth, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" As the flames subsided, he panted and fell to his knees, clutching the Curse Mark. From a top of the arena, the snake-like Sannin, Orochimaru smirked and licked his lips with his long disgusting tongue. 'Never taunt a Uchiha.' He noted as soon as his eyes widened. 'I thought she got burned?!'

"The winner is—" the Examiner stopped as she smoke subsided and saw her body start dissolving into flying ravens and crows. The crowd started gasping in shock. Kurenai started narrowing her eyes, 'A Genjutsu?' she couldn't exactly see through the jutsu and didn't see or sense any chakra signatures besides Sasuke's.

"Nani…?" The Uchiha looked around as the crows and ravens circled him. Soon, the dark birds start catching on black flames and circled closer towards Sasuke. He couldn't move, or dodge the birds. The cries of the crows gave him a major headache and he covered his ears and screamed in pain as the birds suddenly turned into shurikens, and scratched every inch of his body. As the Uchiha fell down to the ground, he saw the rest of the flock of birds circled in a different direction and a female body began to form.

"How…?" he croaked as he coughed up blood.

The cherry blossom smirked, "I blocked all my chakra points, excluding the hands and started the seals. The crows were a Genjutsu, the cries were to block out sound while I was traveling with the shadows and the flames were a distraction as the birds grew closer towards you." She made it sound so simple. "It's my version of Utakata." With that, she walked towards her team. Itachi smirked, showing that he was obviously proud that she created her own version of Utakata. All the other senseis grew shocked and stunned. 'T-That technique must be A-ranked or S-ranked!' Asuma gasped, nearly chocking on his cigarette.

The Hokage didn't see any harm, for the damage of the Uchiha was small, though might die of blood loss, "For those who have won, you may enter the Preliminaries. Those who are entering are: Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku Temari, Sabaku Kankuro, Hyuuga Neji, Uzamaki Naruto—" the Hokage was interrupted with a loud cheer from the Jinchuuriki, which caused him to smile. "Sabaku no Gaara, Aburame Shino, Kumikoshi Sasori, Kumikoshi Deidara, and Kumikoshi Sakura…" everyone swiveled their eyes towards the 'shy' girl who was blushing hard as everyone narrowed their eyes on her. "The Preliminaries will start the next 2 weeks of this day." With that, the Hokage disappeared and the students and senseis left.

"Sakura-chan, great job back there!" Deidara high-fived Sakura while the cherry blossom's eyes soften. 'I'm grateful to have such great friends… to even have a family…' tears nearly spilled until Sasori and Itachi stopped to notice.

"Sakura-san?" Sasori asked as he saw her shoulders start shaking. "Nande? What happened? What are you not telling us?"

The cherry blossom shook her head as they entered Ichiraku's Ramen stand, "It's nothing… I'm just grateful I have friends like you… I'm just happy I have a family like Akatsuki…" she whispered the last part just so the 4-man cell could hear. Deidara smiled at this.

"Cheer up Sakura-chan! I'm grateful to have you as my little sister!" mistake number 1 Deidara has made thus so far.

An evil and irritated glint passed her emerald green eyes, "I AM NOT LITTLE!! COME HERE YOU BITCH-ASS FREAK!!" she started chasing the wide-eyed bomb terrorist.

"HOLY SHIT!!" he ran faster as he saw that she started flinging kunais and shurikens at him. "Onegai! Have mercy!!"

After an hour of running around, they both grew tired and fell on to the grass. It was late in the afternoon, one of the times Sakura hated. It made her feel as if the day has ended already. "Sakura-chan, I'm going to go back to the hotel, want to come?" the blonde pulled Sakura up and offered.

"No thanks… I'll stay out for a while to burn off some stress." The black haired kunoichi started beating the stuffing out of a dummy as Deidara left. 'How did it go?' Pein asked through mind. 'Oh just lovely, I got to beat the crap out of the mini-Uchiha. I got to see the Kyuubi's host fight, ending in a ridiculous way…' Sakura sweat dropped at the image of the fight. Pein snickered, 'Sounds like you are having fun so far… I hope Sasori didn't get too annoyed that I sent Deidara with you guys.' 'He's taking it quite well actually.' Sakura continued punching the dummy while a shadow watched with amusement. 'Really? That's surprising.' He said. 'There is a thing called sarcasm.' She sighed. The orange-headed leader chuckled, 'I thought so. I heard Sasori refused to talk to 'that stupid blonde,' as he quotes it.' The cherry blossom laughed.

"What's so funny now?" a voice came out of nowhere as Sakura flung out her kunai and flung it towards the voice with deadly accuracy. Luckily, the shinobi dodged just in time. "I see you never let your guard down…" the cherry blossom heard the voice again and soon lost connection to Pein. 'Shit…' she said mentally to herself.

"Who the Hell are you?" she kept her eyes shielded from the sunset and looked towards a silver-haired male in purple who seemed to be from Otogakure.

"Yakushi Kabuto." Sakura recognized the name and knew that this was Sasori's spy for Orochimaru. "How are you? Haruno Sakura…?"

"Never say my true name out loud." In lighting speed, she sent a shuriken towards him that scratched his cheek in a deep cut. "Next time I won't miss."

Kabuto's eyes widened behind his glasses, "So, you really are the partner of Pein-sama. Very well Sakura-sama." He gave a respectful bow.

"What do you want? Answer now, I sense a chakra coming from nearby." She looked off into the distance and could feel a Konoha shinobi chakra, as could Kabuto.

"Give my words to Sasori, tell him that I've found useful information on Orochimaru and his next container." Sakura nodded as Kabuto disappeared, leaving only green leaves that traveled with the wind.

As Sakura waited for the upcoming chakra, she noticed it was Kakashi's, "Who are you?" Sakura asked as she narrowed her bright emerald eyes and held a kunai in a defensive position.

The Jounin flipped out his book and saw the girl in shock, "Hatake Kakashi."

Sakura let her guard down by very little, though put away the kunai, "Kumikoshi Sakura."

The Copycat shinobi raised an eyebrow; "I'll take you back to your hotel." He offered her as she agreed. As they walked, he started asking questions, "How and where did you learn that technique? I cannot seem to copy it." The last statement frightened him.

"I learned it from my first sensei, and I decided to re-create it into something more complicated for the enemy to understand. The reason you cannot copy it is because you didn't study that I blocked my chakra points and you never saw the hand seals." The cherry blossom smiled and shut the hotel door in front of a dazed Kakashi.

"What just happened…?" he scratched the back of his head and shook his head as he walked off towards his one-room apartment for sleep.

**To** _Be_ Continued…

**Authoress Note:** I hope you guys are satisfied! Reviews: 131

_**IMPORTANT NOTE FROM **__**KINOMI-CHAN**___

**I have been typing my chapters for most of my fan-fictions, though my computer's file has been deleted and my brother won't let me save anything into his computer, so please be patient and wait until my computer is fixed up!**

**Signed, Kinomi-chan**

_**Question of the Chapter:**_

**How do you think I write like?**

**Amateur**

**Creative**

**Horrible**

**Bad**

**So-so**

**Like a PRO**

**I don't know**

**Other: write your own option!**


	9. Chapter 9

Authoress Note: I better hurry and update before TV-Turn Off Week

**Authoress Note:** I better hurry and update before TV-Turn Off Week! XD Yup, I'm celebrating that "holiday" my PE teacher, Mr. Hunt calls it. :P

Dattebayo! – Normal

_Dattebayo! – Flashback or Dream (in Italics)_

**Shannaro! – Inner Sakura**

Dattebayo! – Pein/any member communicating

_Dattebayo! – Sign Language_

_**De**_**fin****i**tion

**Chapter 9 – The Preliminaries and Spying On Naruto**

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**Nankurunaisa…" – Otonashi Saya of Blood+plus**

_**Recap:**_

"_Give my words to Sasori, tell him that I've found useful information on Orochimaru and his next container." Sakura nodded as Kabuto disappeared, leaving only green leaves that traveled with the wind._

_As Sakura waited for the upcoming chakra, she noticed it was Kakashi's, "Who are you?" Sakura asked as she narrowed her bright emerald eyes and held a kunai in a defensive position._

_The Jounin flipped out his book and saw the girl in shock, "Hatake Kakashi."_

_Sakura let her guard down by very little, though put away the kunai, "Kumikoshi Sakura."_

_The Copycat shinobi raised an eyebrow; "I'll take you back to your hotel." He offered her as she agreed. As they walked, he started asking questions, "How and where did you learn that technique? I cannot seem to copy it." The last statement frightened him._

"_I learned it from my first sensei, and I decided to re-create it into something more complicated for the enemy to understand. The reason you cannot copy it is because you didn't study that I blocked my chakra points and you never saw the hand seals." The cherry blossom smiled and shut the hotel door in front of a dazed Kakashi._

"_What just happened…?" he scratched the back of his head and shook his head as he walked off towards his one-room apartment for sleep._

_**End Recap…**_

The cherry blossom sighed as she opened the door to reveal an arguing pair of artists and their different opinions about art and the elder Uchiha who seemed to have caught a horrible migraine. Sakura felt slightly pity for the poor weasel so put her thumb and index finger on his temples and eased the painful migraine.

Itachi looked up and slightly smiled, "Arigatou gozaimasu Sakura-sama." Sakura gave a nod, indicating she heard the polite remark. Itachi spoke again, "Are you sure that you do not need to train for more techniques…? The Preliminaries has moved to next week. It's as soon as you think Sakura-sama." He cautioned her warily.

"Hai. Demo, I cannot train with the same shinobi every single time…" she thought of Pein and Itachi. They were the ones she usually was mentored by at the Akatsuki Hideout. Although she seems strong, you might be thinking, 'She is strong enough, why does she need a sensei?' Well, Sakura's purpose is not to just become strong but learn and master jutsus to perfection. No, the green-eyed girl was never a perfectionist, but wanted to gain knowledge and know its purpose. "Demo, I've mastered Genjutsu excellently as Pein-kun has told me… I've mastered Taijutsu with Sasori-san." Sasori may be a master puppeteer. Puppets are always the puppet master's weapon and shall always be. When all the puppets are broken, what happens then? They may die. That doesn't bring Sasori a stop to learning how to defend himself when he is out of chakra and puppets. You study your own weakness is what he always says.

"I also know Kenjutsu with Hidan and Kisame-san… I've got to master Ninjutsu without having to use my paper. I have to study my weakness…" she started muttering as Sasori smiled behind her. Itachi was already in bed while Deidara was in the bathroom. "My weakness in Ninjutsu… whenever I get wet, I cannot form myself into shapes or origami, though I cannot keep dodging water either." 'You can make water your strength.' Pein suddenly gave her a fright as she flinched from the unexpected voice. 'That's true, but how?' she asked again. Her eyes widened as she thought up of a brilliant idea that would definitely work. She decided to try it out tomorrow morning in training ground 7.

Before Sakura slept, she looked at Deidara, who smiled at her and spoke a quick good night. The cherry blossom turned her body the opposite way and soon looked out the open window. She always loved to notice the most beautiful things in life, even something simple like a leaf. She would comment on every single little mark on the leaf and every little bite marks caused by small hungry insects.

As Sakura looked out the window, she noticed two fruit bats hanging upside down an old oak tree that looked ancient. 'So beautiful…' the twinkling of the stars just made her smile more as she saw them both spread their thin and delicate leather-like wings and took off into the cool night breeze. The last thing the pink-haired Akatsuki saw was the last glimmer of a bright twinkling red star. She didn't have time to actually see the second glimmer, though she decided to rest her eyes that drove her to a deep slumber.

**The Next Morning – 6:27 AM**

_Huh, ha, huh, ha…_ The sound of Sakura's panting increased as she destroyed yet another poor defenseless dummy. Her sweat rolled down her skin to her neck, which flew off onto the grass's dew. She was too busy trying to increase her strength without chakra to notice 4 figures heading straight towards her. They all slowed down and watched her beat the stuffing out of the dummy and saw the scene before them.

Most of the trees were burnt or broke off, the ground had a few craters, the targets had small holes in them, indicating that her aim was deadly perfect, and almost all the dummies were useless now that the stuffing was gone.

Kakashi immediately noticed her, as did Konan. They knew that she was Kumikoshi Sakura of Amegakure. "Oi, you're in our training ground." A certain onyx eyed Uchiha spoke.

Sakura stopped slowly and looked up to see Team 7, "I don't see your name on it, do I?" she continued beating up the dummy and moved on the last.

Sasuke glared at her, "We need to train for the Preliminaries! Why don't you train with your own sensei?" he tried his best not to tackle her in anger.

The cherry blossom finished beating up all the dummies and sighed as she sat herself down, "Because, he's still sleeping and I would not want to awake my teammate and my sensei."

Kakashi smiled, "Now that's what I call getting the royal treatment!" he nudged a giggling Konan. "Why don't you follow her example and next time don't drag me out of bed saying I'm late." He shook his bushy silver head while waving an index finger left to right. "Besides, I'm sure I can help train her while the rest of you can continue your warm up lap around the training ground, then to warm up stretches, another lap around the grounds, and spar in a threesome group. Whom ever won, come see me and I got a special treat!" he patted each one's little head, as two shinobis grew agitated.

Sakura sighed and followed Kakashi towards training ground 15. As soon as they were there, she noticed he got into a defensive position. She spoke, "I know you did this out of curiosity Hatake. Gomen ne, I've trained enough and my chakra is pretty low for a spar." He raised an eyebrow, quite disappointed that he didn't get to see her new technique, though did not show emotions besides seriousness.

The cherry blossom sat herself in a field of many flowers and many critters around. Kakashi sighed and decided to read his book, Icha Icha Paradise. She twitched inwardly as she rolled her eyes in frustration. 'He's still reading that god damned book?!' she thought to herself.

Sakura hated the fact that he watched her like a hawk staring at a group of nervous mice; and Sakura was the mice. The cherry blossom hates having all the attention; especially in front of her old sensei. Under his careful suspicion she felt naked.

Kakashi carefully examined her to see if she cheated on the Chuunin Exams. He felt disappointed that Sasuke did not get into the Preliminaries. He sighed and decided to forget about the stupid suspicion he had upon her. Soon after another stare, he gave up trying to scan her and back to reading his (stupid) porn.

"Gomen nasai, I have to go… I just heard my sensei and brothers call for me!" it was the world's most oldest excuse and she couldn't believe Kakashi fell for it, just like he fell for the black board eraser on top of the door during the very first meeting. She sighed and shook her head. Deciding to head over towards the old abandoned park, she started walking towards east south of Konoha until she heard Pein's voice ringing through her head.

'Sakura-chan?' Pein had a curious tone dripped in his voice. 'Did you get information on the Kyuubi's host?' Sakura unexpectedly nodded her head outwardly, although replied by mind, 'Hai. I have heard that he is now training with our old sensei… Jiraya-sensei. I'll have to be cautious around him. I have also gathered enough data to know that he is learning how to use Rasengan and he already mastered Kage Buushin. Uzamaki is also moving onto the Preliminaries.' 'Great job Sakura-chan.' Pein chuckled. 'Always noticing every little detail, ne?' Sakura heard him chuckling and soon, his voice disappeared into the depths of her mind.

As she sat upon an old swing that creaked quietly at every small push, she noticed some Suna ninjas coming up ahead. She eyed at them with her bright tea-green eyes. Eyebrows raised up a centimeter as she noticed a crimson haired boy with a kanji that looked like this愛, which means love. Ironic actually that he only loved himself.

"Who are you?" a blonde haired female asked pretty rudely.

"Kumikoshi Sakura." She gave a friendly smile to the blonde haired girl. Sakura noticed her hair was put into four ponytails and she carried a large fan behind her back that was held by a crimson red sash. Kankuro crossed his arms. Gaara did nothing but bored his dark green eyes into her bright tea-green ones.

Temari finally noticed her hetai-ate and saw that she was from Amegakure. With that knowledge implanted in her head, her brother Kankuro spoke out loud, "You're from that pathetic excuse of a village? Ha! That village is too poor to even enter themselves into the Chuunin Exams. That was pure luck that you defeated the Uchiha there girly."

The black-haired girl's (A/N: Remember she's in disguise?) smile was immediately wiped off as her façade became emotionless which caught Gaara slightly off guard, "I'm sorry our village isn't as strong as yours. But, surely that you feel pity for me? For our village? For every god damned pathetic village that soon will just wither away because of ninjas raiding in and out?" her voice grew slightly louder each sentence. "Well, I don't need your pity. I don't need anyone's pity. Man itself created weapons to destroy… The weapons only turned against them and the Man itself was killed by his own creations. Weapons were made to kill and destroy… Just like how a kunai were made to kill human." With that statement done, she turned her back towards them and walked away silently.

The puppeteer looked shocked at what she just said. The fan-wielder looked just as shocked at the little outburst of wisdom. Gaara took his time to absorb the wise words and tried to figure out what it meant. 'This girl is different… I just have a feeling that we share the same experience of loneness as a childhood memory… Although something tells me to avoid her… It could cost me my life.' Gaara thought to himself. **'This girl is Akatsuki.' The sand demon called Shukaku suddenly spoke. 'I best instruct you to avoid her. She could be having a conversation you the first minute, and having your head the next.' **Gaara knew what Akatsuki were, though decided to keep her secret still a secret for unknown reasons.

**The Hotel**

Sakura lay down on her bed as she looked at a near by clock hung near an open window. The clock read 2:46 PM. She sighed, 'I guess it wouldn't hurt to have an afternoon nap. I just hope that nothing will disturb my sleep.' Sasori went out for more weapons while Deidara went into a forest to gather the correct ingredients to create exploding clay. Itachi's day was unknown and she didn't care. Sakura already knew that he would never abandon Akatsuki just like that.

Her mind was at peace as she heard the chirping of beautifully colored birds and the wind blow across her face and black hair. She was only an inch away from sleeping until a short scream yelled in her thoughts. 'Sakura-chan!!' Pein's voice sound panicky. 'Akatsuki is being ambushed by Otogakure!'

**To **_Be_ Continued…

**Authoress Note:** Sorry I didn't update so soon! I had to study this and that and here and there.  I'm just glad that I get to actually update this chapter before TV-Turn Off Week!


	10. Chapter 10

Authoress Note: Omg, I'm so sorry for such a delay

**Authoress Note:** Omg, I'm so sorry for such a delay! Please forgive me! It looks like I passed the TV-Turn Off Week! For the remaining of the days, I had to finish typing up chapter 4 or 5 (I can't believe I forget…) of **The Love of Hate**, and then I started beginning this one. I hope you enjoy!

Dattebayo! – Normal

_Dattebayo! – Flashback or Dream (in Italics)_

**Shannaro! – Inner Sakura**

Dattebayo! – Pein/any member communicating

_Dattebayo! – Sign Language_

_**De**_**fin****i**tion

**Chapter**** 10 – Screw You! **

**-Poem of the Day- **

**A/N: I was running out of quotes, so, I decided, why not poems?**

_**The Surcease of Sorrow:**_

_Do not stand at my grave and weep.__  
__I am not there, I do not sleep.__  
__I am the sparkle in the snow.__  
__I am the shredded leaves that blow.__  
__I am the sunlight on growing grain.__  
__I am the gentle summer rain.__  
__I am the quiet bird at night.__  
__Circling about; Taking flight.__  
__So do not stand at my grave and weep.__  
__I am not there, I do not sleep._

**Written By: Kelly L. Delaney**

_**Recap:**_

_**The Hotel**_

_Sakura lay down on her bed as she looked at a near by clock hung near an open window. The clock read 2:46 PM. She sighed, 'I guess it wouldn't hurt to have an afternoon nap. I just hope that nothing will disturb my sleep.' Sasori went out for more weapons while Deidara went into a forest to gather the correct ingredients to create exploding clay. Itachi's day was unknown and she didn't care. Sakura already knew that he would never abandon Akatsuki just like that._

_Her mind was at peace as she heard the chirping of beautifully colored birds and the wind blow across her face and black hair. She was only an inch away from sleeping until a short scream yelled in her thoughts. __'Sakura-chan!!' Pein's voice sound panicky. 'Akatsuki is being ambushed by Otogakure!'_

_**End Recap…**_

By the time Pein's panicky scream was heard thought mind, Sakura rushed out of bed and towards the Hideout in a heartbeat. She didn't care if Itachi, Deidara, or even Sasori didn't get the very important message from Pein, she didn't care if the guards catch her, she only cared about Pein, and the organization! She quickly slipped on her hidden Akatsuki cloak from the closet and jumped out the hotel window as she landed gracefully on a thick tree branch.

By landing with such grace, she didn't appear to make a sound, but a small (nearly inaudible) sound, **tack!** The heel of her standard kunoichi shoes hit the branch as she took off; her rice-picker's hat with its many white strips and a single bell hanging in front of her.

Sakura didn't have time to find another way out besides the front gates, so she applied a small amount of chakra to go faster in a blur. So far, all you could see was a blur of white, tan, black, and red. She knew that it would probably take 2 days to reach the base, but with her amount of speed she was running at, this would probably take her a couple of hours. She glared at the "slow" speed she was going at so she quickened her pace by jumping on the tree branches, hopping every so often. Right now, this would take her no more than 3 hours…

As each second passes by, she fears that her beloved brother-like figure will soon be dead. Once he said the word, "ambush," Sakura immediately knew that he wasn't dealing with one foe, but many more.

**3 Painful Hours Later…**

Once she arrived at the battle scene, she saw blood all over the walls and was immediately attacked by non-other than Yakushi Kabuto himself. Sakura glared at him hard. "Traitor." She spat.

Kabuto glared, "I was forced to invade the hideout… I haven't gotten into combat so far with any of the members, but just to make sure I am not in the way…" he quickly cut himself in random areas with a kunai knife and fainted from a slight blood loss, though it was not severe, Kabuto still remained loyal to Akatsuki as always. Sakura smiled slightly at the unconscious medic-nin and ran to Pein's side.

He panted, "Sakura…Y-You've finally arrived." He had blood smeared all over his face, but beside the point, he wasn't injured, just ramfeezled **(ramfeezled (adj.): exhausted or tired)**. It was a shock on how long he could be in battle.

An evil, yet tired laughter filled the air, "Kukukuku…" the snake-man chuckled with his mocking grin.

Sakura made no expression whatsoever, "Orochimaru… It's been such a long time since we've met. Tell me, have you finally accomplished that dream of yours? The dream of becoming immortal…? Or to avoid your fear of death?" this made the weak pedophile (A/N: I just had to say that) angry.

He retorted, "If it isn't the angel… Haruno Sakura." He coughed up blood.

The blossom's façade remained still, "You are pathetic as always… Thinking that you can avoid death when you are just one leaf away from it. I see that your new objective, or container, is the Uchiha brat. Be grateful Itachi killed off the clan, be grateful that we are letting you go for once… But beware that we are still hunting you down." Her façade expressed into a death glare.

"Until we meet again…" Orochimaru sunk down into the earth's floor, as did Kabuto's unconscious body that now laid a sharp kunai.

Pein cursed, "Damn… I thought I would finally get rid of that loyal dog." Sakura chuckled as she observed the area. "Well, you sure frightened him. I can't recall that he still remembers the fact that you whooped his bony ass… Stupid old geezer." It was true; Orochimaru was much older than they will ever be. Sakura still observed the room…

"I'm not cleaning this mess, make Zetsu." She pointed at a sweat dropping Venus-Flytrap-look-alike man. "He's faster than I'll ever be during spring cleaning." She huffed.

Zetsu sighed and got to work, "I do enjoy the fact that Sakura has to run all the way back to Konohagakure… Before midnight strikes." Her eyes widened. That was the time the gate guards close the gates!

"Shit!" she gave Pein a quick hug and disappeared, leaving more mess for Zetsu to clean as small green leaves fell from mid-air. Hidan came into the room and looked around for a minute or two.

"Holy shit! No way in fucking Hell am I cleaning this shit-hole! And who the in the name of Jashin-sama would have leaves coming in?! Tobi is fucking allergic to this crap and I'll have to deal with his fucking sneezing and his crappy whining! SOMEONE CLEAN THIS FUCKING SHIT UP!!" Hidan's face was now red with anger and annoyance.

Pein sighed, "He will never learn…"

**With Sakura**

"God damn this!" the blossom waved her arms in the air like a crazy woman would. "Who in Kami-sama's mind invented huge tree roots?!" she kept tripping over the large roots, earning herself cuts here and there that tore her cloak. Sakura panted from the work she just endured and saw the gates about to close. A few more feet…! By now, she wished she had an actual god to worship, to wish her luck; but she had no one. All she had were her stamina, speed and her own two feet.

By now, Sakura was merely a couple of inches away before they shut it tight. This forced her to halt. Her small nose was a few centimeters away from those stupid large gates. Luckily, she still had her Akatsuki hat on, completely masking her identity. She recognized the guards as Genma and Kotetsu. The female Akatsuki rolled her eyes at their soon-to-be short lives. No, the blossom wasn't that merciless; she wasn't going to end their pathetic lives. If she did so, Akatsuki would be a year ahead to revealing their secret and purpose; ruining the entire plan and future ahead of them all.

Genma and Kotetsu both got into a defensive stance; both staring at her steadily and memorizing every detail of her clothing since they cannot see her face. They cannot tell if this mysterious threat was a female or male. Soon, Genma spoke up, "Who are you? What do you want? Why are you trying to enter Konohagakure?"

Sakura smirked, "Tch…" as quick as lightening, she appeared right behind them and hit their pressure points. As they dropped to the ground, she took out an extremely small bottle of perfume. Though, this perfume bottle was filled with sake she stole from Kisame (the fish-man). She sprayed them both twice each and walked off with a smirk traveling to her lips and started inserting chakra to her feet. This allowed her to defy gravity and walk up the large gates quickly. It was about time to run back to the hotel since she looked up into the sky and saw the clouds starting to gray…. She sighed, 'Pein, you idiot… Don't underestimate me…' the blossom thought to herself. She supposed it was alright to stay away for a few more hours.

**Shinobi's of KIA/MIA Stone**

Sakura quickly took off the cloak, hat and sealed it safely in the scroll, but still leaving on the ring. She stopped at a fairly large black stone with silver or white engravings on it (carved by the finest craftsmen). She respected anyone who was killed in action or missing. She felt it took pure bravery to sacrifice yourself for a village… This was one thing Sakura thought she would never have. She has not yet lost all her emotions but possibly anger, sadness, and maybe happiness still dwelled inside her small heart. And there, she spotted the name:

_**Uchiha Obito – Killed In Action**_

_**Sacrificed life for a friend…**_

She barely knows him, but from what Kakashi speaks of him from her point of view, he was a brave young boy filled with spirit and guts that she will never have. The unfortunate cherry blossom didn't know what it was like to have a family and to be loved. "That's not true," she muttered as the rain felt her painful cries of her heart. "I have… friends… I may not see it… But, I think I do… Am I really loved like what I have heard from on fairytales? I guess I will never know." With that remark she whispered to herself, she vanished from the thundering night from curiosity itself……

**Hotel With Deidara, Itachi, Sasori and Sakura**

This was not her day today… Well, probably better than the time she was forced to seduce a man… Sakura shivered at the thought and rubbed her arm from the cold wet rain sent from the skies (or should I say Pein). Itachi glared at her, "Why didn't you tell us Sakura?! You and Pein could have both been killed—Don't give me that, 'Don't underestimate me/us' shit okay?! All of us were worried!" The weasel never gets angry… But, this was the perfect circumstance where he could yell since Sasori and Deidara agreed. Itachi's Sharingan eyes glowered from the fireplace's lit glow. "Sakura… I know it was a rush. But, what if Orochimaru didn't just bring an army? What if he brought an entire nation?!

"You could have been killed." Itachi clenched his fist and continued as Sakura tightened the blue towel that wrapped around her soaked body. "I don't want to speak with you anymore… Of all the stupid things you could've done, this is the far most pathetic one ever." The cherry blossom did not flinch, nor shed a single tear. Her façade remained expressionless and empty of emotions. Instead, her heart felt as if it were playing Tug-O-War; though it was the rope. Her breathing became ragged and hoarse. 'Ignore them Sakura… Calm… Don't get angry or upset…' She reminded herself the last time she went berserk.

_**Flashback:**_

_The entire Hideout was a pigsty, though instead of dirty or garbage, it was blood of different kinds. The Hideout was supposed to be under the close supervision of Haruno Sakura while the rest of the Akatsuki go on a super important mission that Sakura refused to take part of. So far… You could say that it was being ambushed by pathetic rogue ninjas that think they are tough. Well, you could say they got the brawns, but not the brains. _

_Now, it was just a showdown with the final foe, the leader of this so-called group of his, "You bitch! I cannot believe a pathetic kunoichi like you killed off my entire army!" he yelled in rage. _

_Sakura raised an eyebrow at his remark, "Oh…? Would like to join them in Hell?" _

_The man screamed, "NEVER!! Now give us that scroll you took from us 2 years ago! You have no family, no friends and not even company! Why would you need this scroll?! YOU BLOODY MURDERER!!" she could tell this man was on the road of going mentally ill._

_Sakura's eyes widened at what he just said, "No family… No friends…" she lowered her head. A very murderous aura appeared around her as her usual icy blue chakra surrounded herself. "I'll kill you! How dare you question about myself?! HOW DARE YOU INTRUDE THIS HIDEOUT?! I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL!!" _

_You could see every organ separated from the blood body. "This way…" Sakura panted as she stabbed a kunai through a heart. "His soul won't even be able to get revenge on me… His parts are all missing. He won't be able to reappear in the spiritual world with a body no longer…" _

_**End Flashback…**_

She quickly pushed Sasori and Deidara out of the room for Itachi already left out of pure anger and hatred. Sakura stripped off her wet clothing and ran to the shower immediately before she gets hypothermia. The exceedingly hot water traveled down her back and felt warmth immediately. Sakura sighed, 'What has become of me…?'

**The Preliminaries**

The weeks passed by pretty quickly for the cherry blossom's liking. The pinkette now stood in between Deidara and Sasori. She hasn't spoken to Deidara, Itachi or Sasori for the passed days. She's been avoiding them and they have been avoiding her. Sakura never asked for his to happen, she caused this to happen. They were giving her the "silent treatment," in hopes she has learned her lesson. Her heart has become smaller and colder each passing day for her… The cherry blossom was going to take her anger out on her next opponent…

"Last round… Kumikoshi Sakura and… Kumikoshi Sasori." Mostly everyone's eyes widened from shock. Whoever chose the matches must want an interesting battle… Though, in Sasori's eyes… Sakura could sense pure anger and… bloodlust?

**To** _Be_ Continued…

**Authoress Note:** I wish to type more, but I just felt that it just had to end here! Gomen nasai minna-san!! TT It was my conscious! Blame it!!


	11. Chapter 11

Authoress Note: I'm sorry… But, I'm not acting myself… I've overheard my parents in an argument… about me and now, I feel like

**Authoress Note: **I'm sorry… I've gotten over my depression and enjoyment of cutting myself.  Though, I would like to thank so many people who care about me and made me realize that my existence is important. I would like to thank Victoria O., Selena, Rosaura, Kimberley, Kristyn, Tiffany, Jordan, Erin, Desiree, Ryan, Hailey, Jessica, Jaclyn, Timothy (human punching bag), Vanessa, Kiana, Victoria K., Noah, and Austin for making me feel better… I'm very grateful that I have so many friends that I don't deserve… -sniff- TT

Dattebayo! – Normal

_Dattebayo! – Flashback or Dream (in Italics)_

**Shannaro! – Inner Sakura**

Dattebayo! – Pein/any member communicating

_Dattebayo! – Sign Language_

_**De**_**fin****i**tion

**Chapter**** 11 – The Winner and the Loser**

_**Recap:**_

**The Preliminaries**

_The weeks passed by pretty quickly for the cherry blossom's liking. The pinkette now stood in between Deidara and Sasori. She hasn't spoken to Deidara, Itachi or Sasori for the passed days. She's been avoiding them and they have been avoiding her. Sakura never asked for his to happen, she caused this to happen. They were giving her the "silent treatment," in hopes she has learned her lesson. Her heart has become smaller and colder each passing day for her… The cherry blossom was going to take her anger out on her next opponent…_

"_Last round… Kumikoshi Sakura and… Kumikoshi Sasori." Mostly everyone's eyes widened from shock. Whoever chose the matches must want an interesting battle… Though, in Sasori's eyes… Sakura could sense pure anger and… bloodlust?_

_**End Recap…**_

Sakura was going through Hell like a maze with many closed areas and dangers that are confronting her right in the face. 'Something is not right…' Sakura thought cautiously. She knew that Pein could not be able to contact her; otherwise she would ask him what was wrong with Sasori. On every Saturday he was always busy like a chicken with its head cut off. Of course, the blossom could beat the puppet master within minutes, but she refused to land a single scratch on him. Sakura would only dodge, and whenever she would attack, she would purposely miss.

"Sasori!" Sakura yelled out. Her glistening tea-green eyes were growing tired of dodging all of Sasori's newly made puppets. Though, the redhead would only have to move his arms and fingers to control them without moving anywhere. "Chotto matte! This isn't like you!" soon, Sakura felt something wet near her eyes that soon rolled down her cheeks. Teardrops… She ignored them and continued dodging and speaking, "Onegai, I know what I have done has harmed you… Demo, could you see through me and actually tell that I am begging for Itachi's, Deidara's, and your forgiveness? Otherwise, I don't know what to do with my life…" Sasori glared harder and sent another puppet out after her.

The crowd soon grew interested in the conversation between the two 'siblings.' Sasori yelled back, "How do we know that you won't just abandon us just like that? Love is important Sakura… Demo, what about friendship? Isn't that what they taught us?! Huh?! Do you truly still care about us Sakura…? Or, do you just care for yourself and the organization?!" Little did Sasori knew, that he nearly gave out too much information. Though, the Hokage decided to give some close inspection on what he just said.

Sakura's tears spilled even more as some landed in the dirt, "No… I still love you all… I know what I did was wrong… I just… I cannot say…" Sakura quickly wiped away her tears and started becoming more serious. Soon, she started pumping some of her chakra into her fist and ran towards the shocked Sasori with terrifying speed. "After all we did together… You still won't forgive me!"

Sasori dodged just on time to see her fist land on the dirt ground; creating a large crater, "Forgive you? Why should we forgive you? You promised us that you would tell us anything important! Remember the first day we met?! You promised all three of us!!" Sasori's usual soft hazel eyes seemed to turn into a hard dirt rock. The audience could sense his desperation for her to understand. His rage was extremely powerful, every word that was spat out could make you flinch and shed tears. The calm Akasuna no Sasori Sakura knew has disappeared… It was now her job to try and find it.

Sakura's eyes widened as memories started flooding back to her thoughts… It went by too fast, though she could make out the pictures and the words they spoke…

_**Flashback…**_

_Sakura now sat in between two teenage boys while one sat across from her with a wide smile that scared her in a way. Pein just left for them to introduce themselves to her, so she was nervous. You could obviously tell that her social skills weren't very high._

"_Sakura-san, if you still refuse to talk to the other two, then this introduction will be useless." Itachi pointed out. Sakura flinched, but still refused to speak._

_The blonde haired boy started speaking out of impatience, "Boku wa Deidara of Iwagakure!" he gave a small smile and held out his hand for a shake, but all he received was a flinch at the sudden motion he made. _

_The redhead started growing annoyed, "If you will not speak, I refuse to cooperate with you. I know that will not force you to speak, but… Treat us as if it were your friends. Like how you treat Pein… If not, then at least tell us your name." Sakura shook her head in refusal. _

_Unexpectedly, Sakura's eyes widened as a hard punch landed on Sakura's cheek. She sprang back and hit the wall hard. Lifting up her pale and slim hands, she felt her cheek that has been punched. "When will you learn? We could die any day any where, why not try and make as many friends as possible…?" Sasori growled. _

_Deidara started hopping into the conversation, "Hai! Please, we are literally offering you a hand when you have fallen." Sasori held out a hand for her to get up, and a promise to be not so secretive and to tell them anything. Sakura hesitated before finally grabbing his warm hands. _

_Sakura shyly spoke, "Watashi wa Haruno Sakura… Pein-kun's partner." Sakura started looking up to see Sasori smirk, Deidara smile widely, and Itachi give a small smile. _

_Deidara soon realized something, "Eh?! If you're his partner, how come you didn't dodge or at least block Sasori-danna's punch?! Some partner you are!" he pouted. _

_Sakura smiled slightly, feeling more comfortable around them, "Because… I didn't feel like it." With that, she disappeared into her room._

_**End Flashback…**_

Sakura's eyes were still wide as she saw a katana coming straight towards her. The entire crowd gasped and thought of the same question as they stood up, 'Will he really kill his own sister?!' It was like a drama show to them, but Sakura finally realized her mistake. She broke a very important promise…

"It's because…" Sakura calmly closed her eyes. 'If you wish for me to be dead, just for you to be happy… Than,' she thought to herself. "I… love him." 'So be it. Send me down to Hell for all the innocent souls I have murdered.' She thought to herself as she collapsed. Sakura didn't know why her body refused to be knocked out; maybe some of her pride and dignity is still dwelling within her and refuses to die with the hands of Sasori.

Everyone gasped at what she just said. Sasori's eyes widened and lowered his head to look at his blood stained hands… "What have I done…?" Deidara and Itachi both jumped down from the audience in shock. They didn't care if they got disqualified for interfering; this was their little sister and they would save her no matter what!

"Sakura!" Deidara's large teardrops ran down and dripped on her pale cheek while Itachi frowned and showed sadness in his eyes, though refused to cry in front of his little sister. "Nande…?" Deidara whispered. The crowd was still in shock as they paid close attention to their actions. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?!" More tears ran down his cheeks as he turned away.

Sasori looked at her with sad eyes that nearly looked as if they were going to cry, "What have I done…? You fool, I cannot believe you are dying here in my arms…" Sasori didn't care anymore… he let a single tear flow down his cheek and drop onto Sakura's dirty pink hair.

Sakura coughed out blood as she struggled to exclaim, "I-I only have one d-dying wish… Bring me to him… B-Before I take my final breath…"

Itachi glared at her and spoke with sadness and rage, "Don't think that Sakura! You won't die! I won't accept it! If you die, I die as well!" Sakura shook her head slowly telling him to not make such a pitiful attempt for suicide. Itachi growled and grabbed her from Sasori and quickly disappeared as well as the two bickering teammates. They were quickly headed towards the Akatsuki head quarters with hiding their chakra perfectly like how Sakura taught them in the past.

Sakura soon lost conscious and the trio started running faster every passing minute. The cold wind hitting Itachi's skin never told him how pale she had become…

**Akatsuki Head Quarters…**

Itachi stopped panting heavily as Deidara swiftly made the hand seals to remove the rock boulder that blocked the entrance. His moves were not very elegant and graceful, though filled with force and powerful. 'Pein-sama!' Sasori called to himself. Though, all he received was the buzzing as a response to Pein's absence. The boulder slowly moved apart as they didn't even wait for it to completely move itself to the side. They soon ran down the many dark halls of the Akatsuki head quarters.

They soon regretted creating so many trapped rooms and dead ends, they even forgot the correct way.

**With Pein…**

"Something is wrong…" Pein narrowed his Rinnegan eyes. 'I feel three chakra here, Itachi's, Deidara's, Sasori's… Shika shi (but) I also sense an extremely weak chakra…' he thought to himself. His eyes widened at the very familiar chakra… "Sakura!!"

Pein soon disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared in front of an exhausted group. He looked around as if asking for an explanation.

"Sakura… Got stabbed…" Sasori panted as he leaned against the wall.

Itachi gently gave Pein Sakura's weak and frail body. Her eyelids were closed halfway, showing her bright green eyes that flickered of life and death. "Pein-kun…" Tears ran down his normal onyx eyes…

"Sakura…" his voice was quivering and shaking with despair and suffer. "After all the times we've been through… the Gods still think that your life shall be destined to be kept short… Please, if you are to die right now… Tell me anything you want, tell me everything… Because," he cried. "I'm always here… Even if you are dead, I-I'm still here… Please, don't leave me… My life will never be complete without you Sakura-chan…"

Her skin paled as death wrapped its fingers around her throat and swallowed her towards Hell. 'She never got to tell her love to Pein-sama…' Itachi would never cry, though, this was an acceptation for today… The day a very valuable cherry blossom of the Akatsuki has… died. Her chakra flickered out, her weight became light as a feather, and her heart stopped beating, her entire body just shut off…

Pein kneeled down with Sakura in his arms, "W-We never got to accomplish our dreams," he cried. "Please don't forget me… B-Because… I-I love you just as much as you will never know… I love y-y-you H-Haruno S-Sakura…" today was the dreadful day, Pein has became an emotionless killer and leader of Akatsuki after the loss of a precious cherry blossom.

**To** _Be_ Continued…

**Authoress Note: **I put all my heart into the words near the end of the story. I literally poured my heart out, though I thought I could do better. Though, this is not the end! That's for sure… Just because Sakura is 'dead' doesn't mean that you stop reading okay?! Cause guess what…?

**Audience:** What…? –looks up with hope in eyes-

**Authoress Note:** I really don't know… -.-'


	12. Chapter 12

Authoress Note: Okay, I've decided to finish this story first and then continue "The Love of Hate" later, ne

**Authoress Note: **Okay, I've decided to finish this story first and then continue "The Love of Hate" later, ne? Once I'm done with that, I've gotten such a great idea… Gotten it from another dream of mine. It's called: "What Time Is It?" and is very touching… It's a bit of fantasy mixed with death (all my stories have death if you haven't noticed), adventure, romance, and probably sci-fi.

"**What Time Is It?"**

Soon To Come In …

Have you ever answered, "No" to this question: "Do you believe in dragons?" How wrong you are… They are very real indeed. In fact, this tale I am about to tell is about a dragon and a shunned village girl. This dragon doesn't collect treasure or money, no… He collects watches and clocks and anything that tells time; from a simple grandfather clock to a small sundial or sandglass. All dragons collect different items… What happens when he meets a girl different from no other he has met? Will she be supper? Or, will her life be spared for a price?

Dattebayo! – Normal

_Dattebayo! – Flashback or Dream (in Italics)_

**Shannaro! – Inner Sakura**

Dattebayo! – Pein/any member communicating

_Dattebayo! – Sign Language_

_**De**_**fin****i**tion

**Chapter**** 12 – Voice**

_**Voice: **_**(noun) sound produced through the mouth by humans and many animals**

_**Recap:**_

"_Sakura…" his voice was quivering and shaking with despair and suffer. "After all the times we've been through… the Gods still think that your life shall be destined to be kept short… Please, if you are to die right now… Tell me anything you want, tell me everything… Because," he cried. "I'm always here… Even if you are dead, I-I'm still here… Please, don't leave me… My life will never be complete without you Sakura-chan…"_

_Her skin paled as death wrapped its fingers around her throat and swallowed her towards Hell. 'She never got to tell her love to Pein-sama…' Itachi would never cry, though, this was an acceptation for today… The day a very valuable cherry blossom of the Akatsuki has… died. Her chakra flickered out, her weight became light as a feather, and her heart stopped beating, her entire body just shut off…_

_Pein kneeled down with Sakura in his arms, "W-We never got to accomplish our dreams," he cried. "Please don't forget me… B-Because… I-I love you just as much as you will never know… I love y-y-you H-Haruno S-Sakura…" today was the dreadful day, Pein has became an emotionless killer and leader of Akatsuki after the loss of a precious cherry blossom._

_**End Recap…**_

The hours grew faster as Sakura's body started growing paler than the snake Sannin's natural pale skin. Pein soon stopped his tears and looked down at her dead green eyes that remained open. 'She's not resting in peace…' he thought to himself. Itachi and Sasori was spreading the news to the other Akatsuki members as they all stood still in their rooms, bowing their heads in a prayer for Akatsuki's most precious cherry blossom to have a peaceful rest in the afterlife… Well, except Hidan… He was actually wishing her to be Jashin-sama's slave, which was supposed to be a good thing; kind of like a compliment from him. To him, it was an honor.

Outside was raining furiously as storms and clouds covered the warm sunlight's hug and brought down sadness and sorrow. He closed her eyes for her, meaning that if a person's eyes are not closed, they died of a sad death and their spirits are restless. This upset him even more… His breathing grew ragged and hoarse from his tears… She meant everything to him…

Everything as in, from the sun to moon… From fire to water… He would have given her everything he had, from his kisses to his heart. She deserves to live… He would have sacrificed his life for her to live if he had to. "I love you so much Sakura… I hope you are hearing this right now… I love you more than anything. I know you may have heard it from other couples, but I'm serious, if we were ever to get into an argument, I would always agree with you, I love you in so many ways; from your personalities to your combat skills… If I were ever to die, I deserve to die in Hell. It's all my fault Sakura, if I never sent you on this stupid mission, we would still be together… Together forever… Please don't leave me… Although you already did, I know your spirit will remain with me… Onegai… Kami-sama, I am, for once, calling out for you, please, send her to a special place…" his last tear drops landed on her collar bone which gave a small flash from a crow's black feather hanging on her neck from a single piece of silk.

**5 Days Later…**

Her body was properly buried on Akatsuki's training grounds and it shall forever remain there. A small tombstone was there to honor her existence and power. Pein was still having troubles finding a partner. Most of them were just too filled with confidence that brought them to their death while the rest were too cowardly. Pein would sometimes get imagines of her smile in his thoughts and forced himself to forget her completely… Each day, and each hour, everything single memory of her just… disappeared…

**Sakura's Deceased Body…**

Sakura's spirit can only remain in the Akatsuki training grounds; sometimes she could see Pein and the other members train. Whenever she tried holding their cheeks, or grab their wrists, it would go through. She felt like a caged bird… 'I don't want to suffer anymore!! I want to live!!' Sakura screamed in her thoughts as she felt warmth surround her. Soon… Dark feathers surrounded her world and she appeared in a dark forest. Many birds were perched on tree branches and some on the ground; to be exact, they were crows and ravens.

This reminded Sakura of the necklace Pein got her during her childhood. She looked down and noticed it was still there. She wasn't in her Akatsuki cloak, though in ANBU uniform. She found it strange to be wearing this uniform… It didn't make her feel right.

Unexpectedly, a crow hopped forward and spoke in a hoarse voice, "That feather was from our mother… Our goddess… Goddess of ravens and crows. After your stupid friend," she glared at their insult. "Plucked the feather, our goddess died."

Sakura looked around and glared at everything single crow and raven, "First of all, Pein-kun is not stupid… He and I were going through some hard times during war while in our childhood… We couldn't defend ourselves!"

A raven approached her and spoke in a croaky voice, "Is that so? And, how would a single feather help you to survive?"

Sakura lowered her head, "Our friendship… This feather helped us bond together and never separate. If we were to separate, we would have been dead by now." She dropped to her knees and let her tears run free. "My life was short… Our bond has broken. Pein has changed, I have seen. He's been crueler. I've heard his shouts and I can't do anything about it…"

Surprisingly, she felt a soft and smooth black feather brush away her single tear as she looked up to see a sad looking crow, "I'm sorry dear… If there is—"

The female crow was interrupted with a male raven, "Look, all we want is revenge… Either you want your life back, or we kill you."

Sakura thought this was stupid, "You can't just simply give back my life after Pein killed your 'goddess.' What's the catch?"

Some of crows and ravens groaned in frustration. At this the crow continued, "You humans are no fun… We wanted to see your reaction… Okay, in exchange for your life back, we want your voice." It was simple… But her voice meant a lot… How was she able to talk to Pein? Sure, she knew sign language, but still…

"Nande?" she asked why.

A raven with a large white scar running down his left eye spoke, "Because, everyone thinks that crows and ravens are bad omen because of our caws and voices… We have waited for you to die and exchange your voice with our protection and life. Do we have a deal…?"

This was the hardest time of her life… She separated the pros and the cons to this type of situation… Soon, she found her answer, "Hai, I'll sacrifice my voice to you in exchange for your protection and life… Shikashi, I will only get to talk on… special occasions…"

The crow narrowed its red eyes and spoke cautiously, "Such as…?"

Sakura answered immediately, "Whenever I summon all of you… One of you wouldn't be enough, only when I summon all of you to battle."

The greedy raven flew up to her shoulder and whispered, "You got us a deal…" Sakura noticed it was a smooth voice, not a croaky voice nor a squeaky one… Her eyes widened as found herself in a strange forest on top of a tree. She also noticed that she never went through the tree and felt her heart pounding against her chest again!

She gave a smirk and thought inwardly, knowing she can't talk, 'I'm alive at last…'

**To **_Be_ Continued…

**Authoress Note: **I'm so happy! I made the cheerleading squad for next year!! Panther fans get on your feet, ready, set, one, two, three! We've got the pride; we've got the spirit. Panther fans come on let's hear it! P-R-I-C-E! Blue and gold, can't be beat! YEAH! That's the cheer and we also have a dance to the song: 4 Minutes by Madonna, Justin Timberlake, and Timbaland.  There were like 40 girls trying and they chose at least 20 girls… Oh my god I'm so happy… 


	13. Chapter 13

Authoress Note: Sup

**Authoress Note: **Sup? Ha, sorry, I just had to say that. :P It's almost Memorial Day! I still can't believe I made the cheer squad… Cuz, well, some of you might think I'm so popular at my school… But, the thing is, I'm not… Sure, I have some friends, but the rest are just acquaintances… A lot of boys and some girls tease me because of my looks. Sometimes, I wish I never existed… I know I might be a bit dramatic about this, but these boys were teasing me so badly, I had to be with them for 5 periods sitting next to them! I got so upset about what they call me. I mean, I got so sick of it, I told my friends and I started crying so badly… But, some of these other girls that are acquaintances even comforted me. I really don't deserve all these great friends. But, I'm not going to push them away, this is a one in a lifetime experience and I'm going to cherish it until the day I die!

Dattebayo! – Normal

_Dattebayo! – Flashback or Dream (in Italics)_

**Shannaro! – Inner Sakura**

Dattebayo! – Pein/any member communicating

_Dattebayo! – Sign Language_

_**De**_**fin****i**tion

**Chapter**** 13 – Discovery**

_**Discovery:**_** (noun) /discover (verb)/ make known, obtain the first sight or knowledge of**

_**Recap:**_

_Some of crows and ravens groaned in frustration. At this the crow continued, "You humans are no fun… We wanted to see your reaction… Okay, in exchange for your life back, we want your voice." It was simple… But her voice meant a lot… How was she able to talk to Pein? Sure, she knew sign language, but still…_

"_Nande?" she asked why._

_A raven with a large white scar running down his left eye spoke, "Because, everyone thinks that crows and ravens are bad omen because of our caws and voices… We have waited for you to die and exchange your voice with our protection and life. Do we have a deal…?"_

_This was the hardest time of her life… She separated the pros and the cons to this type of situation… Soon, she found her answer, "Hai, I'll sacrifice my voice to you in exchange for your protection and life… Shikashi, I will only get to talk on… special occasions…"_

_The crow narrowed its red eyes and spoke cautiously, "Such as…?"_

_Sakura answered immediately, "Whenever I summon all of you… One of you wouldn't be enough, only when I summon all of you to battle."_

_The greedy raven flew up to her shoulder and whispered, "You got us a deal…" Sakura noticed it was a smooth voice, not a croaky voice nor a squeaky one… Her eyes widened as found herself in a strange forest on top of a tree. She also noticed that she never went through the tree and felt her heart pounding against her chest again!_

_She gave a smirk and thought inwardly, knowing she can't talk, 'I'm alive at last…'_

_**End Recap…**_

She could breathe; she could walk… And, she could see… Sakura felt so alive, she just knew something good was going to happen! The wind gently blew across her face as if saying, "Welcome back." 'How I never wished to see Pein and the other members again…' She thought to herself. But first, she needed to know where she was and where to get food and shelter. It has been days since her spirit figure has eaten. Although you are a spirit, you still need food to move around.

'Now, where am I…?' Sakura thought as she jumped to the ground like a flexible cat and landed gracefully on her own two feet. 'Use your surroundings as a clue…' she closed her eyes and noticed a lot of wind blowing here and there. 'I'm in Kaze no Kuni…? The Wind Country?' Sakura asked herself.

"Hai. It's because we sent you here so that you can find your loved one easily and that this place is where we are most powerful as well as the Fire Country." Sakura looked down to see a talking crow. His voice was smooth and slightly deep.

'Eh? You can hear my thoughts?' Sakura thought as she tilted her head to the left and sat herself down on the sandy dirt.

The crow nodded, "Hai, boku wa Tsuki. The reason why we brought you here instead of the Fire Country is because we thought that some Konohagakure ANBU's would suspect you unlike Suna's shinobi whom has never heard of you… Only you are able to hear me speak, others will only hear caws, but thanks to your sacrifice, it will sound beautiful. I'll be your guidance and protector for now… And, when I die, you get your voice back. Shikashi…" he paused then continued. "You cannot kill me. If you do, you, yourself, will die along with me."

Sakura's eyes widened, 'Sou ka…'

The crow held up one wing and spoke, "Demo, if I die… your life span will be shortened by a third. So, you must protect me as well as you."

The cherry blossom narrowed her eyes, "Fine… I just need to find a village and a hotel quick before I die of dehydration and hunger."

Tsuki nodded and flew on top of her pink head, landing ever so gracefully, "Gomen nasai, I'm tired as well… You're lucky I'm only 7 pounds!" Sakura rolled her emerald green eyes and continued walking, ignoring his claws on her hair. Once she reached the Suna's borders, she noticed the poor security they had.

As others some villagers thought it was strange to look at a pink haired girl with a black crow on top of her head, others have told her and she just nodded her head in response. Tsuki cocked his head to the right in confusion on why they are in the defense store with the standard ninja clothing.

First, Sakura decided to buy a single shoulder guard. She looked at Tsuki, 'Which should would you rather perch on? Left or right?'

"Right." Tsuki cawed a smooth one. The storeowner looked curious at the crow. He noticed that the caw was smooth unlike its original loud and screechy caw.

Sakura smiled and nodded as she picked up a small red right shoulder guard. Though, since she would be traveling, she would need more clothes that this ANBU uniform that made her itch everywhere.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Tsuki spoke out loud as the storeowner gasped at the talking crow sitting on the brand new right shoulder guard of Sakura's shoulder. "Gomen nasai, I'm translating, because she is mute." The storeowner forgot about his shock and smiled before waving good bye.

'You never told me you could speak for humans…' Sakura glared at her right.

"But of course… I can talk to them whenever I want thanks to you Sakura, dear… Be grateful that I took the liberty of translating for those humans who cannot read sign language dear." The crow cawed.

Currently, Sakura was wearing a black top that was connected to the bottom and crimson red bandages running down her calves and the upper part of her arms. She also wore a dark red scarf like cloth around her neck (A/N: Like Chiyo's from the Shippuuden but dark red. Look it up.) That showed her collarbone. To hide her identity, she wore a black mask that covered her chin up to the bridge of her nose. Since Sakura's hair had grew out passed her shoulders and down to her shoulder blades, she tied up the hair that were covering her ears, leaving the rest hang down as her bangs fluttered in the breeze. She also held it up with two senbon needles. To finish it off, she wore the standard black ninja sandals. (A/N: the picture will be on my profile but it will look different cause I didn't draw it, but it's similar.)

Sakura was now ready to hunt down the Akatsuki. But first… her stomach's growl interrupted her from planning as Tsuki sweat dropped. Sakura thought to Tsuki, 'Tsuki-san, may you please find me the closest hotel… with room service…?'

The crow himself was hungry as well so agreed to the plan as he flew off from her shoulder in search for a hotel. As he soared, many people pointed up in the sky to see a bird of bad omen. "I might as well spread the news to these humans that we ravens and crows are not a bad omen because of our voices…" he cawed a beautifully deep caw that sent the people in 'ooh's' and 'aah's.'

Soon, other crows and ravens took flight and started singing beautifully as well. This attracted the crowd's attention as the news started being spread about the ravens and crows' beautiful melody in the air. Tsuki smirked as he flew downward a nice hotel that he deemed at least 4 stars.

"Sakura-san." Tsuki called out as Sakura heard the voice and walked towards his voice. She more than shocked of herself to be able to hear probably a mile away. "Our powers Sakura-san, remember the deal…" She calmed herself and nodded.

As Tsuki hopped back onto the girl's right shoulder, she walked in and saw it was similar to a bathhouse, though it had hot springs instead.

Sakura approached the angry manager who saw an animal inside his luxurious hotel, "Oi—"

Tsuki beat him to speaking first, "One room with one bed please and room service included." Sakura held out her hand for the key, as the manager was shocked as he dropped the keys from utter astonishment. "Arigatou." The crow bowed his head as Sakura turned to her room number, which read: 666. She raised a pink eyebrow at the symbol of how ironic it was.

'Sign of the devil…' Sakura shrugged and opened the door. To her surprise, she expected it to be cold, but she found it especially warm to her liking. After having experience of being a lost spirit in the world, her body temperature would drop every hour and she would sometimes black out because of the coldness. It was as if she was disappearing from the world until the crows and ravens saved her in a way.

"Not so bad, huh Sakura-san?" Tsuki smirked at his handy searching skills.

Sakura rolled her emerald eyes, 'Yes, it is very professional like Tsuki-san…' every word dripped with sarcasm. Sakura took off her mask that was covering half of her face horizontally and dropped it carelessly on a well-handcrafted chair.

Tsuki flew off her right shoulder as she removed it and placed it on the chair as well as she fell on top of the soft and cushiony bed. 'I miss them so much Tsuki… I don't even know if I will ever be able to find them… And, Pein has been more secluded to himself. What have I done Tsuki-kun?!' Sakura screamed in her thoughts and she buried her face into a lime green cushion-like pillow.

The crow flinched when she added the '-kun' suffix to his name. He responded, "It's alright… I'm sure that once he finds you, he will remember you and forgive himself of his foolishness Sakura…-chan." Sakura smiled slightly and dozed off to a deep slumber for Sakura never really slept as a spirit form.

Tsuki grew annoyed at this and cawed loudly, "Well, where am I going to sleep then?!"

The crow grew annoyed until he noticed a nice windowsill with an opened tissue box that seemed comfortable enough to rest in. 'Better than on the cold floor I suppose…' he thought to himself as he hopped into the soft tissue box and fell asleep immediately.

**Akatsuki Head Quarters With Pein**

"NO!" he slapped away a scroll from the flinching Tobi. (A/N: In here, Tobi is just Tobi.) "What use would a scroll be if it has been activated already baka!?" This sent Tobi in tears as he disappeared from the furious Pein. "Calm… Calm down…" he rubbed his temples as a woman's fingers started crawling to his shoulders and giving him a light massage.

A girly voice came into hearing, "Now Pein-kun, you don't want to overwork yourself… Akatsuki has never been better ever since I have arrived. We will soon rule the world Pein-kun. Just you and me. Just Kimochi-chan and Pein-kun…" the girl named Kimochi had waist long dirty blonde hair with amethyst eyes. She wore Sakura's ring which sometimes Pein would regret giving it to her.

'Did I make a good choice of choosing her?' Pein asked himself. Though, somewhere deep down, he had a feeling Sakura was alive. But, his reality side was telling him no, that she literally died in his arms of blood loss.

It was nearly noon and no one noticed a black crow standing on a windowsill glaring angrily at the girl whom Akatsuki replaced. His red eyes were burning like fire on Kimochi's back. 'This girl is a complete slut, but I can sense that she is powerful… More powerful than Sakura-chan unfortunately.' Tsuki thought. 'Alright, I'll have to train Sakura before she encounters this bitch!' with his decision made, he flew back towards the tired Sakura all the way back in Sunagakure.

**To**_ Be_ Continued…

**Authoress Note:** Phew, I wanted to use Konan, but it breaks my heart that I'm putting my favorite Akatsuki female in a bad situation. I mean, Sakura is my role model, but so is Konan! So, why not a bitchy freak? :P I'm kind of disappointed cuz, where have all my reviewers gone?!


	14. Chapter 14

Authoress Note: I'm sorry if the link isn't working for the description on the last chapter

**Authoress Note:** I'm sorry if the link isn't working for the description on the last chapter! I fixed it and it still doesn't work, so you'll just have to copy and paste the link. Gomen nasai! Please forgive me! Besides, that, I've gotten addicted to those red bean Popsicles with those yellow fruit flesh inside. Those are delicious!

Dattebayo! – Normal

_Dattebayo! – Flashback or Dream (in Italics)_

**Shannaro! – Inner Sakura**

Dattebayo! – Pein/any member communicating

_Dattebayo! – Sign Language_

_**De**_**fin****i**tion

**Chapter**** 14 – Blood**

_**Blood:**_ **(noun) – red liquid that circulates in the heart, arteries, and veins of animals and humans**

_**Recap:**_

_**Akatsuki Head Quarters With Pein**_

"_NO!" he slapped away a scroll from the flinching Tobi. (A/N: In here, Tobi is just Tobi.) "What use would a scroll be if it has been activated already baka!?" This sent Tobi in tears as he disappeared from the furious Pein. "Calm… Calm down…" he rubbed his temples as a woman's fingers started crawling to his shoulders and giving him a light massage._

_A girly voice came into hearing, "Now Pein-kun, you don't want to overwork yourself… Akatsuki has never been better ever since I have arrived. We will soon rule the world Pein-kun. Just you and me. Just Kimochi-chan and Pein-kun…" the girl named Kimochi had waist long dirty blonde hair with amethyst eyes. She wore Sakura's ring which sometimes Pein would regret giving it to her._

'_Did I make a good choice of choosing her?' Pein asked himself. Though, somewhere deep down, he had a feeling Sakura was alive. But, his reality side was telling him no, that she literally died in his arms of blood loss._

_It was nearly noon and no one noticed a black crow standing on a windowsill glaring angrily at the girl whom Akatsuki replaced. His red eyes were burning like fire on Kimochi's back. 'This girl is a complete slut, but I can sense that she is powerful… More powerful than Sakura-chan unfortunately.' Tsuki thought. 'Alright, I'll have to train Sakura before she encounters this bitch!' with his decision made, he flew back towards the tired Sakura all the way back in Sunagakure._

_**End Recap…**_

The sun was blistering hot as Sakura walked out of the hotel doors and felt the warm breeze sweep past her covered face with the same mask as yesterday. She sighed as Tsuki flew over to her shoulder and started speaking rapidly.

Sakura looked utterly confused at the babbling crow and thought, 'Speak slower please Tsuki-kun…'

The crow first took a long and deep breath and spoke softly as they ignored the staring crowd of people, "I went to spy on the Akatsuki head quarters, see what this 'Pein' person was, and…" he paused for a second and lowered his head. "I'm so sorry Sakura… He found a new partner…"

Sakura's eyes widened. No, she wasn't upset or filled with anger or rage… She felt… empty. Her once dead heart still didn't feel anything; she just stopped walking and stared at the sandy ground as if it were fire underneath her feet.

Tsuki dared to resume the conversation, "And, the new partner is a bitch. I mean, she may look meek and pathetic, but by the force of the chakra surrounding her, she seems extremely powerful as if she had a demon of some sort within her… Like, the Kyuubi…?" he tilted his jet black feathered head and spoke, "That's it! She has the Kyuubi's chakra!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes and continued walking, 'How? I thought Uzamaki Naruto was the Kyuubi's host.'

The crow shook his head, "No, the Kyuubi's chakra is too much to hold within a shinobi's body, it would bring them to insanity and possibly suicide of the pain and suffering. So, they split the chakra into two parts and equally sealed them."

Sakura nodded her head, 'Sou ka… Any other Jinchuurikis are like this?'

The black crow shook his head again, "Just the Kyuubi… It seems that Pein is too consumed in sadness of the loss of you or consumed in infatuation for this girl to see the differences between the chakra. The other members absolutely despise this girl as I have heard and seen… I suppose they are too surrounded by hatred to notice the flicker of the demon's chakra. How pitiful." Tsuki ruffled his feathers. All the crowd could hear were soft caws of a beautiful (once a sign of bad omen) bird.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at this, 'I'm mostly surprised about Itachi… He should have noticed her chakra the first time they met… What happened?'

"Well, I was flying at all the windows looking for him and noticed him locked up in the dungeons with chains that eat up his chakra. They say that he was locked up for suspicion of this Kimochi girl." Tsuki was trying to shield his head under Sakura's long tied up hair.

The cherry blossom glared at the ground, 'Stupid girl… Stupid Itachi… He should have kept the suspicion to himself until he has full blown proof that she has the Kyuubi's chakra and evidence!'

They soon arrived at a deserted training ground with sand flying here and there once in a while. Sakura tilted her head at particularly nothing. She just found it pretty ironic to see only one single tree out in the middle of a very sandy and hot area such as this. It was strange because she felt some sand surrounding her brush across her feet… 'Matte…' Her eyes widened. 'The wind can only be above feet reach!' With that discovered, she quickly jumped away from the sand that was about to grab her ankles and sink her down. Surprisingly, Tsuki remained on the same area of her shoulder.

"Do not worry about me Sakura-chan, we are one soul together." Sakura nodded at what Tsuki spoke wisely about.

A red haired boy a year younger than her stood gazing at her with cold green eyes with black circling the outside of his eyes. It reminded her of a raccoon or a panda bear that nearly brought her to giggling fits. Instead, she smirked, not daring to smile.

"What are you doing here…? I have heard some rumors going on about a pink haired brat and her pet crow around this village." He crossed his arms and lowered his head.

At this, Sakura immediately noticed the kanji sign love: 愛. She had a terrible feeling about this kid… Like, he wasn't normal… More like what rests inside him wasn't normal. His aura and chakra were different from the others she has seen… 'Chakra! His chakra is the Shukaku's chakra!' Sakura smirked as well as Tsuki.

"Give us your name dear boy…" Tsuki spoke, though, his voice seemed to be darker and smoother.

"Sabaku no Gaara…" he answered without hesitating. "Are you too cowardly to even talk? Only letting that stupid bird talk?" he smirked as he felt her aura spike up like flames.

The crow spoke, "No, she is mute and I am her translation since barely anyone can read sign language. Now, whom are you calling cowardly? Those whom are cowardly are those who are like you who disrupted our training by attacking."

This seemed to affect his ego as he spoke, "Training? All I see is you staring at that useless tree that grows on this death land."

Sakura's eyes softened as Tsuki glanced at her and back to Gaara, "This tree has much strength to live this long… We are both quite amazed to see this only lonesome tree, we decided to adore its beauty since I can tell you do not like this tree one bit."

"A pathetic shinobi such as yourself does not deserve to live if you keep admiring trees all day long." Gaara smirked as sand started going towards Sakura at a fast rate.

'Tsuki, I do not want you to be injured in this battle, leave and do not come back until you sense his chakra out of sight or gone in another direction, or even if my chakra depletes…' Sakura ordered Tsuki.

"You have no idea what I am capable of Sakura-chan, besides, I suppose you can be able to test out your new skills…" The crow remained in his place.

The sand started bouncing off the walls and heading towards Sakura with greater speed. She started a series of hand seals and her entire body disappeared with the black flames. Tsuki, however, remained sitting on the tree. He started cawing ever so lovely. It was actually a call of assistance from the ravens and crows all around Sunagakure. There were few, but enough to attract all of Sunagakure's attention.

The tree was now filled with thousands of birds as Sakura's black flames appeared on the tree branch and formed her body there. Tsuki perched back on her shoulder and spoke, "I summoned all the ravens and crows throughout Sunagakure to help you with victory and success. They also volunteered to be your senseis and senpais and shishous… Be grateful you have the power of darkness Sakura… The power of light is… Too bright and its defense is too weak."

'Demo, the power of darkness is the power of the underworld is it not?' Sakura asked.

Tsuki shook his head, "No, that's what those humans think. Darkness actually started with shadows… And then birds… And then religion… And then culture… And so on and so forth. Darkness is not evil; it just has dark ways of torturing, killing, murdering, and pain and suffering… Light, is healing, and defense. Do you understand now Sakura-chan?"

Sakura opened her mouth and actually spoke, "Wakari mashita…" she felt the vibration in her throat. "I guess the deal is true then." She smirked as she saw Gaara struggling with the ravens and crows. He finally gave her one last glare of hate and death, and suddenly disappeared into the sand.

"I think I have learned enough today Tsuki… I really am exhausted from this blistering heat… I think it's going to—" she was interrupted because of her muteness and she noticed the crows and ravens gone excluding Tsuki the crow.

He smirked, "Better now than never, ne? Sakura-chan?"

Soon, Jounin Sand ninjas appeared surrounding Sakura, "Halt! You are under arrest for attacking a shinobi and trespassing. Orders by the Kazekage-sama."

**To** _Be_ Continued…

**Authoress Note:** My arms ache and my spine is killing me… And, someone asked if I could introduce myself a bit more to the readers. I guess so! It's not like you guys are stalkers… Right?

**Name:** Jennifer Chen

**Favorite Color:** Red, black, lavender, and an extremely dark blue (nearly black)

**Favorite Animal:** Crows, ravens, wolves

**Favorite Bands:** My Chemical Romance, Flyleaf, The Click Five, Guns n' Roses, The Medic Droids, Green Day, Linkin Park, Within Temptations, Evanescence, Three Days Grace, Stomp Out Loud (it's pretty amazing), and Weird Al Yankovic

**Friends:** Selena, Victoria, Victoria (I know two), Tiffany, Kristyn, Noah, Austin, Desiree, Ryan, Vanessa, Myla, and Sabrina

**Age:** 12

**Personality:** Short-temper, gets a bit violent when angry, protective about friends, and day dreams a bit

**Favorite Anime:** Naruto, Blood, Bleach, Death Note

**Ambition:** Prove my family that I am of use and become a trama-surgeon but definitely writes a book

**School:** Ida Price Middle School


	15. Chapter 15

Authoress Note: Eh, something pretty gross happened today

**Authoress Note:** Eh, something pretty gross happened today. :P Okay, so my guy friend, Austin, after school we were goofing off as usual and he just suddenly stuck his finger in his mouth and told us to back away as he pointed it at us. I didn't believe he would dare to do that, so I stayed and stuck my own finger in my mouth and pointed it at him. In the end… We both ended getting wet cheeks… . -twitch- The most gross thing was he wiped it off, and licked it… Scary… I think he's on crack…? I don't know. '

Dattebayo! – Normal

_Dattebayo! – Flashback or Dream (in Italics)_

**Shannaro! – Inner Sakura**

Dattebayo! – Pein/any member communicating

_Dattebayo! – Sign Language_

_**De**_**fin****i**tion

**Chapter**** 15 – Escape**

_**Escape:**_** (verb) – get away or get away from**

_**Recap:**_

'_Demo, the power of darkness is the power of the underworld is it not?' Sakura asked._

_Tsuki shook his head, "No, that's what those humans think. Darkness actually started with shadows… And then birds… And then religion… And then culture… And so on and so forth. Darkness is not evil; it just has dark ways of torturing, killing, murdering, and pain and suffering… Light, is healing, and defense. Do you understand now Sakura-chan?"_

_Sakura opened her mouth and actually spoke, "Wakari mashita…" she felt the vibration in her throat. "I guess the deal is true then." She smirked as she saw Gaara struggling with the ravens and crows. He finally gave her one last glare of hate and death, and suddenly disappeared into the sand._

"_I think I have learned enough today Tsuki… I really am exhausted from this blistering heat… I think it's going to—" she was interrupted because of her muteness and she noticed the crows and ravens gone excluding Tsuki the crow._

_He smirked, "Better now than never, ne? Sakura-chan?"_

_Soon, Jounin Sand ninjas appeared surrounding Sakura, "Halt! You are under arrest for attacking a shinobi and trespassing. Orders by the Kazekage-sama."_

_**End Recap…**_

The prison chamber was pretty dirty, of course, Sakura didn't expect it to be luxurious, but she didn't expect it to be filled with dead carcasses and corpse. What disturbed her most was that her cell had dry blood everywhere while the smell still lingered. They separated Sakura and Tsuki. They kept Tsuki locked up tightly in a rusty old cage just right beside her cell door.

Before they closed the door, a Jounin man with half of his face covered vertically informed her with a stern voice, "The Kazekage-sama will arrive to discuss your whereabouts and other needed information soon. Do not think you can escape from this dungeon chamber."

Sakura kept her head down, though truthfully, she was smirking. She knew that Sunagakure has poor security, meaning that the Kazekage will not be arriving with any guards and he will not expect her to attack. Her plan was to catch the Akatsuki's attention while she was training with Tsuki.

As she sat herself down on a poor stool, she explained the plan to Tsuki in the rustic cage, 'Tsuki-kun, I'm going to attack the Kazekage and escape… Most likely going to kill him. I want the Akatsuki to notice my strength while we train throughout the months, maybe even years, so that they will have to recruit me no matter what…'

"Very clever Sakura-chan, shikashi, it will take years or months if you continue the killing Sakura-chan." Tsuki cawed.

Sakura waited for about 10 minutes as the Kazekage entered the dark cell and sat himself down on a better stool than Sakura's. He had paper in his hand and a pencil to take notes on what she says.

"May I have your name?" his voice was deep and slightly hoarse. Beside the point, all you could see was his eyes.

She remained silent. Instead, the crow spoke which startled the Kazekage, "She is mute, but still a kunoichi. I am her translation since not a lot of shinobi are able to read sign language. I will answer the questions she is willing to answer." Sakura nodded as the Kazekage picked up the rusty cage and placed on it on the ground in the cell with Tsuki still inside.

"May I know her name?" the Kazekage continued the interrogation.

Tsuki glanced at Sakura and he knew immediately, 'Make a fake name' was written all over her face. He turned back and said, "Her name is Karasu, and she refuses to give out her last name."

He wrote her name down and nodded, "Where is she from?"

Tsuki answered, "From the Lightening Country, exact point she doesn't know because she was stolen at a young age."

He raised an eyebrow, "How did she escape?"

"My help." The crow huffed.

He took note on this as well, "How did she become mute?"

"From birth." Answered Tsuki smartly.

"Does she have any shinobi records from her old village?"

"No."

"Is she even a kunoichi?"

"Yes, she can heal excellently and her accuracy on weapons is deadly accurate, though a tad weak on combat, Taijutsu." Lied Tsuki.

"Who is her sensei?"

"Me."

"What is your name? If you have one…"

He glared his red eyes hard at the Kazekage, "I do as a matter of fact and it is Kuroitsuki (A/N: Remember him? )"

As he wrote all the information down, Sakura sent a senbon needle towards his neck as he fell down on the rat-infested floor.

The dirty mice started crawling all over him and clawing at his now deceased body. Sakura released herself from the shackles and removed the grateful Tsuki from the cage as he fluttered to her right guarded shoulder. "Let's get out of here…" Tsuki warned her.

**Akatsuki Head Quarters**

Deidara came running in Pein's door with a piece of paper in hand. This annoyed the Akatsuki's powerful leader to no end. Kimochi was currently on a mission and has no one to calm him. "Nani…?" he tried calming himself. After the death of Sakura, he became a wreck. He kept trying to forget her, just painfully wiping out the memories of the pink haired friend. Something in his heart told him not to, just try and remember. Though, he ignored them and continued draining every memory of her each day. It was truly a painful process.

"Pein-sama! The Sunagakure's Kazekage has been assassinated!" Deidara slammed down the paper on Pein's desk.

Pein took a look and grew interested, "Deidara, out." Deidara was about to protest, until he saw Pein's Rinnegan eyes glare hard at him and disappeared in a flash.

As he read out loud, a figure appeared behind him… "Kimochi." He nodded as he continued reading out loud.

"_**ATTENTION: Kazekage of Sunagakure has been assassinated by mysterious kunoichi!**_

_One of the prison guards named Baki has been waiting at the door right outside of the prison chamber to escort the kage home safely. "I grew impatient after a couple of hours and went in to check the situation." Spoke the shinobi. He then saw the dead body with millions of mice and rats crawling all over his head body. "It was truly a disgusting sight." He described. I also noticed the prisoner escaped already. She had killed him over a few hours ago and ran off. She covered her tracks and scent. Although, we do have information about her…_

_Name: Karasu _

_Age: Near her early 16's _

_Village: Unknown_

_Country: Lightening_

_Description: extremely bright pink hair down to her shoulder blade, keeps on a mask, and has a pet crow._

_Pet's Name: Kuroitsuki_

_Other: born mute, Kuroitsuki is the translator because of muteness_

_Abilities: extremely high healing abilities, accuracy, and low Taijutsu skills_

_If you have ever seen this woman, please inform Sunagakure with a messenger bird. Please tell us about her whereabouts, anything. We assure you, she is out of the Wind Country._

"That seems interesting…" Kimochi glanced at it with her amethyst eyes. "Demo, we already have 10 members… Including the Uchiha."

Pein gasped loudly at the description… "Pink hair…?"

Kimochi laughed out loud, "Ha! She must have dyed it to attract attention! Talk about A.D.D!" She stopped laughing when Pein did not laugh along with her. This confused her and said, "What the matter Pein-kun?"

The memories he has erased has been coming back, "Haruno Sakura…"

Kimochi became confused, "You know this assassin? Haruno Sakura? That's a strange name, though by the descriptions, it fits her very well. Even though the name 'Haruno Sakura' is definitely not a shinobi's name, I feel like she means trouble… Besides, didn't the paper say her name was Karasu?"

Pein started clutching his orange head in pain of all the memories… The memories of when they first met… When Sakura actually spoke to him… The memories of training with Jiraya and Tsunade… Their memories of their partnership in Akatsuki. They used to be stuck like magnets, never apart, only for missions, but whenever Pein is around the other members, you would always see Sakura trailing along behind him or otherwise, near him.

The girl sighed and moved her hand to Pein's forehead as she inserted chakra into his brain to remove the rest of the memories, he calmed down. He forgot completely everything, and could only remember a flash of pink hair and green eyes were all he could remember.

"Pein-kun…?" Kimochi waved a hand in front of the leader.

He pushed it away, "I'm fine… The pain is gone and I forgot…" Though, Kimochi may have erased memories of dear Sakura, she cannot erase their devoted love for each other deep down in their hearts…

**With Sakura**

The land became greener as they entered the Fire Country. It was risky to take chances of stopping at Konohagakure. Surely, they would have received the message from Sunagakure because of their rivalry between power.

"Sakura-chan, I highly suggest we stop here… It is getting dark soon." Sakura looked at Tsuki warily and finely come to a decision to stop for the night. "I also have a plan to train here during the night and we will find you shelter during the day so you can rest… I surely do believe that traveling in the dark is much more sufficient than during the day where others can see your shadow."

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she set down her small handy backpack, 'Demo, wouldn't others see me rest during the day?'

Tsuki responded to the question, "I can peck a large hole, big enough to fit you in, and you are able to rest inside. Trust me, there are no bugs in any trees at this kind of cold weather."

The cherry blossom agreed eagerly to learn the new training the clever and sly crow was going to teach her. 'What is the training?'

The crow smirked, "I'm going to blindfold you and I want you to run around this entire forest by tree branch 10 times… If you bump into a tree or fall, I'll add 2 extra laps for you to run. While you are doing that, I'll be preparing our shelter and getting fish to cook."

Sakura's green eyes widened, 'You're trying to murder me!' She was astonished. Sakura could run around blind folded because she had to use her chakra to sense the area around her, but running a top trees branches…?

Tsuki started laughing loudly, "My dear child, you will learn by yourself… Now, use your hetai-ate and tie it around your eyes and start the laps!"

Sakura grabbed the Amegakure hetai-ate that was crossed out and jumped on a tree branch to start. As she started to tie it, she could feel the pecking Tsuki was creating. As soon as she started, she got onto the first 7 branches, though fell off with a silent gruff of pain.

"12 more laps Saku-chan!" Tsuki shouted. Sakura sat there and thought for a moment to think it all out. 'All right, I know that you need to use your chakra, but how? On the ground, you use it too 'feel' around you… So, on the tree, I'm going to have to insert chakra to the branches!' she concluded.

As she got back up and started again, this time, she quickly inserted chakra into the branch she was on and as she jumped to the second branch, she didn't feel her chakra, but instead felt it still back on the first branch. She turned her head to the back as if she could see and suddenly got her karma of attacking the Kazekage… She bumped head first into a large oak tree. 'Itai!' she shouted in frustration.

The crow laughed even harder as he saw her failed attempts, "14 more laps! Are you that desperate? Try harder." Sakura felt him mocking her as she started thinking beyond the normal shinobi thoughts.

'All right, so the branch thing didn't work… It still stayed back there… Maybe I need to add more chakra and the more added, the faster it will travel to the treetops and back down to the ground… Perfect! That's it! The point of this is to use your senses and control your chakra!' Sakura finally got the answer to all of her troubles and started, this time, it actually worked. This amazed Tsuki as he stopped pecking the extremely deep hole.

"12 more laps now Sakura-chan! I'm actually impressed you got the answer so quickly…" Sakura flashed a smile towards the talking crow. "The Kuroi Karasu group, all those crows and ravens, have been making offers to deceased human souls, some refused and eventually disappeared to the depths of Hell. Some who accepted the offer of the exchange, had the same training as you, though none of them learned as fast as you… You are truly an Akatsuki."

As soon as the laps were finally finished, it was soon to be morning as Sakura gobbled down the cooked fish as Tsuki got rid of the fire and joined her inside the hollow tree with a large piece of fish in his beak. Once they were both done, Tsuki grabbed her backpack and flew back inside the tree.

"Rest child…" Tsuki closed up the large hole with the wooden door that perfectly fit the circle and used his black chakra to seal it up. Though, since the large tree provided oxygen, they both had not worries of suffocation.

Sakura wondered, 'I never knew you had chakra… But, why black?'

Tsuki answered, "That is because child… I was once human, a very powerful human… Ever since I died, I was met by the Kuroi Karasu group and was offered the same deal as you. I accepted and lived again, though, backstabbed the group and was ended up killed. All the crows and ravens whom inherit the black chakra, were once human… There are few of them and the ones with regular blue chakra are natural born birds. Rest now."

The cherry blossom still pondered on one more thing, 'What was your name and history…?'

The crow with red eyes sighed, "I suppose you deserve to know… I am a founder of a clan in Konohagakure… My name is not Tsuki either. No, my real name was Uchiha Madara."

**To**_ Be _Continued…

**Authoress Note:** Ha ha! I bet you didn't think I was going to say Uchiha Madara huh?! :P You're all going to have to wait for the next chapter to find out about him!


	16. Chapter 16

Authoress Note: I can't wait until June 6

**Authoress Note: **I can't wait until June 6! My school is taking everyone who didn't get referrals or have any debts to the Boardwalk! Also, I've been getting pretty tired ever since the last update is because that I haven't been getting any dreams so far… I think I have mentioned my little secret right? Last night I had the most awkward dream for this story yet! It's amazing actually… Though, I didn't like the idea for some parts and had to change it… I changed it until I was satisfied, but was extremely tired since I did all that in one day. But, please thank this one special song that inspired me to write this chapter!

Dattebayo! – Normal

_Dattebayo! – Flashback or Dream (in Italics)_

**Shannaro! – Inner Sakura**

Dattebayo! – Pein/any member communicating

_Dattebayo! – Sign Language_

_**De**_**fin****i**tion

**Chapter**** 16 – Shadows**

_**Shadows: **_**(noun) /non-plural: shadow/ - shade cast upon a surface by something blocking light**

**Song of the Day:**

_**Whispers in the Dark**_** – Skillet**

_**Recap:**_

"_Rest child…" Tsuki closed up the large hole with the wooden door that perfectly fit the circle and used his black chakra to seal it up. Though, since the large tree provided oxygen, they both had not worries of suffocation._

_Sakura wondered, 'I never knew you had chakra… But, why black?'_

_Tsuki answered, "That is because child… I was once human, a very powerful human… Ever since I died, I was met by the Kuroi Karasu group and was offered the same deal as you. I accepted and lived again, though, backstabbed the group and was ended up killed. All the crows and ravens whom inherit the black chakra, were once human… There are few of them and the ones with regular blue chakra are natural born birds. Rest now."_

_The cherry blossom still pondered on one more thing, 'What was your name and history…?'_

_The crow with red eyes sighed, "I suppose you deserve to know… I am a founder of a clan in Konohagakure… My name is not Tsuki either. No, my real name was Uchiha Madara."_

_**End Recap…**_

Her eyes widened in shock… 'B-But, how?!' Sakura started asking millions of questions she had always wanted answers to. 'This is impossible! I have been heard that either it is Uchiha Sasuke the reincarnation of Madara or Tobi… I thought you're reincarnation was Tobi! He told us right in front of our face and even revealed his true identity!'

Tsuki sighed, "Please, he's an imposter. He would never reach my levels of skill or chakra…"

Sakura protested, 'How would you know? He showed us his Sharingan and told us about the Uchiha clan!'

Madara protested back, "Sakura, listen to me… Did he have Sharingan or _Sharingan__**s**_?"

Her eyes widened at the realization, 'So, he is an imposter… But how? I thought Itachi killed the entire clan besides Sasuke…'

"Because his real name is Uchiha Obito. He was once in Hatake Kakashi's team. Kakashi's team was actually with the Yondaime of Konohagakure. There other teammate was a medical ninja female named Rin. Her whereabouts are still unknown; she just disappeared one day and never came back. During the war against Iwagakure, Obito used his Sharingans to foresee a boulder about to kill Kakashi, so, he pushed him out of the way and ended up crushing half of his entire body…" Madara explained.

Sakura gasped, 'Please, go on…'

He smirked, "This is like a bedtime story for you… Anyways, Obito requested Rin to remove his single Sharingan and implant it to Kakashi's eye. You see, during that time, Kakashi had a pretty large scratch on his right eye if you are facing him and it cut the eyeball. So, Rin agreed to make the transplant and that was the end of Obito… Though, once the team left, a couple of weeks later before the war finally ended, an Akatsuki, Zetsu came and found Obito barely hanging onto life. He was brought back to Akatsuki and they treated his missing eye, though could not replace it… He now wore a mask, am I correct?" Sakura nodded as Madara continued. "Hai. Due to the impact of the boulder's weight, he became slightly crippled. You could see him limping at rare times. You see, he was finally informed that the Uchiha clan was killed by Itachi; leaving only Sasuke.

"And so, he became upset and attempted many suicide attempts… He never told his real name until Pein so thoughtfully asked. He finally thought of a plan to get back at Itachi for his sins. He was going to be me. He thought that since the Akatsuki would need someone strong, not some Chuunin. He knew that the Akatsuki were capturing the Bijuus. He also knew that Itachi was part of the organization and planned to kill him. You see, he thought that if they knew he was Madara, he would make an excuse of how he lost his eye and said that he will need a replacement Sharingan…" 'Tsuki' explained.

Sakura gasped silently, 'So in order to regain another Sharingan… He'll steal it from Itachi, the closest target…' Her eyes widened. It all made so much sense now. Sakura's mouth was wide, gaping at the darkness and realization. 'Demo… May I call you Madara-sama, or at least Uchiha-san? I refuse to call you by your alias, 'Tsuki.''

Madara sighed, "Very well, you may call me by my first name, but please, no formalities." He paused as he saw a faint shadow of Sakura nod. "Very good, now rest child, the night will soon come before you know it."

It took too long for Sakura to sleep due to the tree's hard surface. She was definitely not used to it. Especially when she sat with her knees against her chest. 'Madara-sam—Madara-san… Gomen nasai, I cannot sleep…' Sakura thought as the crow woke up from his light slumber and glanced at Sakura.

"Sakura-san… Have you always thought about what will happen to you in the future…? Especially since you being a kunoichi and an S-class criminal of the most powerful organization known to earth…" Madara exaggerated greatly, though speaking half the truth.

'Ano… Sometimes… I never thought I would meet Pein-kun when I was little… I never thought I would meet so many friends such as Sasori, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, and especially Pein… I never knew I would know how it felt like to be family at the dinner table.' Sakura smiled sadly. 'I never knew that I would get replaced with a bitch and meet the founder of the famous Uchiha clan.'

Madara smirked, "Never thought I would associate with the first female Akatsuki." He then changed the subject. "Tell me, haven't you ever thought, about the things that you don't have?"

Sakura glared at the tree wall, 'I never had a real family, real education on becoming a proper kunoichi, never felt happy… I never was a real shinobi at a village…'

"Now, think of the things that you do have." Madara listened and nodded.

A microscopic smile appeared on the blossom's face, 'I have friends… A family… is a kunoichi… I have happiness whenever I feel… Whenever I'm around Pein. I have a home… I have… pink hair and green eyes…'

The crow chuckled at the last statement, "You also have emotions Sakura. Everyone and everything does. Either it's their façade, body gestures, or eyes that show emotions, everyone has them and shows them. Like right now, I saw confusion, anger, and then happiness when you named your thoughts, don't haves, and do haves. Even Itachi shows emotions… He just doesn't trust many people anymore and trusts only the Akatsuki. Even though he rarely shows his emotions, you could see them in his eyes and body movement Sakura, pay attention to that…"

The cherry blossom nodded and gave a great big silent yawn that sent her to a deep slumber. The founder thought quietly to himself, 'Poor girl… She's been through a lot, I can tell by her eyes. We'll have a talk when we find the right time to leave this damned tree.'

**12:28 AM**

Madara had already opened up the tree so that they could climb out and start their training again. First, he would have to wake up the sleeping beauty. "Sakura-chan…" Madara poked Sakura's forehead with the tip of his feathers. "Sakura-chan!" he cawed out loud, waking Sakura wake at an instant. If the cherry blossom hadn't been mute, she would have squealed.

'It's time to go already…?' Sakura yawned again and got out, stretching her arms as she put on her mask. 'Am I going to continue my training from the other day?'

The Uchiha nodded, "Hai. Though, I want you to travel to the next town which will take approximately… 7 hours." He deducted. "You should be there at 7:30. If we do not get there due to the speed we will be traveling in, I'll have to make you run to the next town which is about 10 hours." He flew to her right guarded shoulder and she took off, blind as a bat in the night's warm breeze.

Sakura hadn't fell or crashed into a tree so far and Madara warned her about the time limit. The most strange thing was that Sakura could hear whispers in the dark as she ran at a fast pace. 'Madara-san… What are these voices…? What's going on?' Sakura started to question the crow.

"Calm yourself down child or else you will crash into a tree… Those whispers you are hearing are shadows that are trying to communicate with you. I highly suggest you ignore their pleas and offers no matter how tempting Sakura-chan." Madara answered.

'Why not?' Sakura asked again.

"You see, shadows what to become… alive… to live again, to be flesh and blood. But, their sins in their past still hasn't rubbed off, therefore either sending them down to Hell, or their soul becomes a shadow. You are able to hear these because of the powers of the blackbirds. We have power and control over them." The crow explained once again. "They are somewhat like… 'Lost souls' whom have commit the worst sins in life." Sakura nodded and continued.

'Time?' Sakura felt some other chakra in the midst of the dark.

Madara spoke, "You have 10 minutes left Sakura… Pretty good for your first time. I can see the town's gates. Gomen nasai, I do not know which town this is, but if you are not feeling so tired, we could stay up for the morning and travel at day again if you wish… Besides, your first part of training is not even nearly over yet dear…" a smirk crawled up to his beak. He wondered how long it would take before the unfortunate kunoichi breaks of exhaustion and runs out of stamina.

As soon as the Uchiha crow told her she has reached the unguarded gates, she took off the hetai-ate that was blinding her from the world. She noticed that it was already morning and saw many people walking around, asking for bargains over many things. 'By the looks of the area, we must be in the market area…' Sakura deducted.

"Very clever of you Sakura so notice your surroundings." The crow complimented her as they walked across. "Excuse me, sir." Madara asked a random old man who was shocked. "I notice that this is not a shinobi village or town, but may you please tell us where we are currently? If you have time, would you please escort us to a nearby inn? Arigatou gozaimasu."

The cherry blossom was shocked of the politeness she heard, 'I never knew you such a gentleman Madara-san. Quite a shocker actually.'

The crow's red eyes kept on staring at the old man while the others ignored the talking crow and continued of their business. "Why, of course! You are in the Yoshiko town. I'm sorry, I'm far too busy to escort you to a nearby hotel, but I'm willing to give directions."

Madara nodded his black head, "Thank you once again… If you could, please do tell us the directions."

"From here, you will see a cherry blossom tree towards north east and once you hit that area, turn to your left and you will see a dark alleyway. It's very dangerous there; I highly suggest you go around. Shikashi, considering you are with a young kunoichi whom could not speak for herself, you will be perfectly fine. Right across the alleyway will be the best hotel Yoshiko town has to offer for travelers such as yourselves." The man soon left in the busy crowd.

"Well, you heard him Sakura-chan, lets start walking." Sakura nodded and immediately saw the large cherry blossom tree. It was beautiful… Unfortunately, springtime was a long way for it was just the beginning of winter. As soon as they reached the wondrous tree, Sakura felt at peace… Though, not at once actually. "Sakura, I highly suggest we get a move on… I kind of have a bad feeling…" The cherry blossom took his considerations seriously as she started moving along, not before holding a hand out to see a withered cherry blossom drop right on her palm.

She thought calmly, 'It's a sign Madara-san… I can feel it. Something bad is going on Akatsuki…'

**Akatsuki Head Quarters**

There sat a lonely Uchiha in the dungeons for suspicion of Kyuubi's chakra coming from brown haired girl, Kimochi. He never liked her. He admits, at least she dressed in proper clothing, but he would never dare to erase memories of Sakura. 'Once I get out of these… I promise I'll find you Sakura-chan… I owe you a lot. I know you are alive; I just have that feeling you are still breathing… I'll find you and bring you back to Pein so everything in Akatsuki will be normal again… Onegai… Don't let me suffocate in this dungeon forever.' Itachi sorrowfully thought. These thoughts nearly made him cry, though, this brought him angrier.

"Iei… Sakura-chan wouldn't want me to be sad. Being angry is better than weeping. She deserves more than my tears… I'll get out of here no matter what!" Itachi whispered as he panted. The chakra-eating ropes tied around his wrists and ankles were digging into his skin and eating his chakra every 15 minutes. He, Sasori, Deidara and Hidan were the only ones who remembered her.

Sasori would treat her like a sister, ever since she told him that she would allow Pein to kill her, to end her pain and suffering, he felt closer to her than ever. Deidara and Sakura would have fun redecorating other member's rooms into something girly. Sometimes, they would even go to villages and go shopping for more clothes. Hidan and Sakura would have a cursing contest and it would always end up in a tie. The Jashin lover was willing to let her borrow more books about Jashin and his religion; he thought that learning more, would make them one.

The weasel whispered to himself as he figured out a plan to escape and which day is most perfect, "I'll find you… You'll always remain Akatsuki's blossom… You'll be Sasori's puppet, you'll be Deidara's explosions in art, and you'll be Hidan's blood… You'll be my crow…"

**To **_Be_ Continued…

_**IMPORTANT AUTHORESS'S NOTE!! PLEASE READ**_

**Authoress Note: **I lost my inspiration of writing… On my expository writing test, I got a fucking 3-! Do you know what that means…? I almost got a god damn 2! A 2 is like a D while a 3- is a C! I could've done better… I tried my best… This may be the last time I'm ever going to write until I get my inspiration to write again… I receive all these comments, but I don't feel… right… The way I found my passion to write is because whenever I show emotions, I feel they are not enough, so I write about them… Like, whenever I feel upset, I write something along the lines like this:

I feel like the world is going to end. My heart is a cold stone dipped in the coldest pits of freezing water… I feel so lonely, I think of the things that have abandoned me, I don't know why… Why? That, I do not know. My tears will always run down my cheeks in blood crimson red that stings my heart. My heart will be a cold stone that is only penetrable to swords that run through it like withering flowers being carried away from trees.

Please help me! I want to write, but I lost the inspiration. I feel like some random authoress on Fanfiction. But, I want to be well known, someone like Lady Hanaka, or AnimeFreak4261, Ashi Ruby, BlackElement7, CosenAngel, Kinomi-chan, Layla99, LilBitzer, OnlyxHatexUnderstands, Staring.out.my.flooded.window, Tri17, Wounded Angel, i.death-chan… I want to be well known! I'm not asking for popularity, I just want my stories to be well known… Like theirs… Like how their stories are so well known, even my friends talk about it… I want to get the feeling of ink splashing on my fingers and hands are good! I want to learn how to write again… Please, I'm reaching out for your help. This is seriously my worst depression yet. I can't live without inked words…


	17. Chapter 17 Dedicated: Vesper chan

Authoress Note: I'm so touched… I really am… I refused to read the reviews until my friends got sick of it and printed out the

**Authoress Note: **I'm so touched… I really am… I refused to read the reviews until my friends got sick of it and printed out the ALL of the reviews you have sent me ever since "Born Weak, Grew Strong." Since I refused to read them, they read it out loud and I was so touched by all the reviews I got… I'm sorry. I'm not going to let some stupid essay test get me down. I'm having really hard times… I'm going to be a 7th grader soon so; it's getting more difficult for me to handle life like it is… I nearly cried when they read the last of the reviews.

Dattebayo! – Normal

_Dattebayo! – Flashback or Dream (in Italics)_

**Shannaro! – Inner Sakura**

Dattebayo! – Pein/any member communicating

_Dattebayo! – Sign Language_

_**De**_**fin****i**tion

**Chapter**** 17 – Bones**

_**Bones**_**: (noun) /plural-bones/ - skeletal material**

_**Recap:**_

_There sat a lonely Uchiha in the dungeons for suspicion of Kyuubi's chakra coming from brown haired girl, Kimochi. He never liked her. He admits, at least she dressed in proper clothing, but he would never dare to erase memories of Sakura. 'Once I get out of these… I promise I'll find you Sakura-chan… I owe you a lot. I know you are alive; I just have that feeling you are still breathing… I'll find you and bring you back to Pein so everything in Akatsuki will be normal again… Onegai… Don't let me suffocate in this dungeon forever.' Itachi sorrowfully thought. These thoughts nearly made him cry, though, this brought him angrier._

"_Iei… Sakura-chan wouldn't want me to be sad. Being angry is better than weeping. She deserves more than my tears… I'll get out of here no matter what!" Itachi whispered as he panted. The chakra-eating ropes tied around his wrists and ankles were digging into his skin and eating his chakra every 15 minutes. He, Sasori, Deidara and Hidan were the only ones who remembered her._

_Sasori would treat her like a sister, ever since she told him that she would allow Pein to kill her, to end her pain and suffering, he felt closer to her than ever. Deidara and Sakura would have fun redecorating other member's rooms into something girly. Sometimes, they would even go to villages and go shopping for more clothes. Hidan and Sakura would have a cursing contest and it would always end up in a tie. The Jashin lover was willing to let her borrow more books about Jashin and his religion; he thought that learning more, would make them one._

_The weasel whispered to himself as he figured out a plan to escape and which day is most perfect, "I'll find you… You'll always remain Akatsuki's blossom… You'll be Sasori's puppet, you'll be Deidara's explosions in art, and you'll be Hidan's blood… You'll be my crow…"_

_**End Recap…**_

It was nearly midnight in the village of the Sound, otherwise known as, Otogakure. A notorious leader called, Orochimaru, one of the three Legendary Sannins led Otogakure. He was still recruiting an even stronger army. So far, the only strong ones he has so far were children he found either during war, or abused and led them to his clutches. They were named, Kin, Ukon, Jiroubou, and lastly, Kimimaro. Kimimaro was what Orochimaru found most interested in because of his usage of bones in his body.

Even though Kimimaro was completely dedicated to Orochimaru through his childhood, he found it quite strange, how other people he met are missing-nin, that they have a great life. He always wondered why they have a great life when a village provides you food and shelter. To this, he may never understand. Throughout his life so far in Otogakure, he found it slightly boring and many teased him about being "gay," with Orochimaru because of his dedication to him.

"Urusai!" he sent out a thin, yet extremely sharp bone-needle towards his foe and soon found him dead. 'I'm sick of this place… The missing-nins I see always tell me to just escape if you enjoying staying in one place, but are bothered by one thing. This is perfect time, for Orochimaru seemed to find another container beside him. Kimimaro found himself being used as a small voice spoke to him in his thoughts. He finally decided to leave Otogakure out of curiosity to see what would become of the other shinobis and his ruler, Orochimaru. The guards would always let the higher ranked shinobis go out since they have their complete trust of Orochimaru's, just like innocent Kimimaro.

He still wore his sound uniform, though, disposed of the large lavender colored rope and replaced it with a lighter lime green sash. He kept everything as it was. The clever Kaguya knew better than to go without anything, so he packed extra clothes, water, and extra weapons in case of an attack.

As he turned to leave, he was soon stopped by one of Orochimaru's trusty servants, Yakushi Kabuto, "Kaguya-san? Where are you going? I'm sure Orochimaru-sama did not assign you a mission for I would have known." The medic-nin wanted an answer right away.

The bone-user sighed and turned his head to say, "Gomen nasai, but I am going to have to kill you."

Before Kimimaro even had a chance to move, Kabuto disappeared behind him and whispered, "If you are planning to leave this dreadful place… Just say so."

The last Kaguya lowered his kunai and was in shock of what Orochimaru's most _loyal_ assistant was saying! "N-Nani…? Why are you telling me this?"

Kabuto sighed, "You know Orochimaru's most hated organization? The Akatsuki?" he saw the white haired boy give a curt nod and continued. "I'm a spy for this one man called Akasuna no Sasori. I do not wish to follow the orders of Orochimaru, demo, I must. I have heard of the death of the infamous Haruno Sakura, the leader's partner. Shikashi, there has been rumors of a pink haired kunoichi wandering around the Wind Country. I know by heart this is Sakura. Search her out; I believe that she heading towards Akatsuki as well. If you do join, I reassure you, you will be in good hands. They are a dangerous class of S-class criminal, though pretty much kind if they are not on missions…" Before Kabuto could speak another word, he ushered Kimimaro out of the window before Orochimaru could enter.

"Kabuto-kun, what is going on? Where is Kimimaro-san?" he glared at the serious medic-nin with his golden eyes.

Kabuto pretended to pant, seeing that it was nearly realistic for his medical skills, "He… escaped…" with that, Kabuto coughed up blood as he surged more chakra into his arteries and collapsed from exhaustion.

**Kimimaro**

The silver haired boy ran as fast as he could, jumping from branch to branch, tree to tree. Kimimaro was nearly out of the Sound Country's border where the chasing shinobi could not reach him. 'Almost there…' he thought as he pumped more chakra to avoid the flying shurikens, kunais, and maybe even a couple of senbon needles here and there. He soon felt the aura in the forest change, meaning, he was out of the Sound Country's border. Though, this didn't stop him from continue running at full speed. He had to search out this Haruno Sakura person. He knew that this was a female's name, though he knew not to underestimate her if she was the Akatsuki Leader's partner. Especially being the only female in the entire organization! He thought that searching her out would be hard, though, something tells him that she would be stuck in one particular town near Sunagakure. He used his knowledge to gather as much information as possible, using Kabuto.

Kimimaro thought, 'If Kabuto-san said that she is wandering around the Wind Country, she can't possibly be stupid enough to literally stay in Sunagakure, she'll get caught… I have also heard news of the Kazekage's death of a pink haired kunoichi, meaning, she's escaped to another town that is not a shinobi village… A town near Sunagakure… Yoshiko town…?' It was his only chance as he started approaching the heated desert.

**Yoshiko Town With Sakura**

"Sakura-chan?" Madara asked as they entered their normal sized room. Everything inside was… homey and had a sweet aura inside.

'Hai?' the cherry blossom responded, giving him her full attention. The blossom gave small glance at the crow that perched on her right guarded shoulder. Madara spread his wings for a moment, just to stretch it out since he hasn't taken flight for a while.

"Do you…" he shook his head, as if he regretted speaking and spoke nothing. Sakura stopped at what she was doing and still stared at him, expecting an answer.

'Nani? Tell me Madara-san.' Sakura asked, more like demanded.

"It's just that… It's another deal… More like trade… To make you become more powerful." Madara hesitated. 'Please… Say no…' he prayed desperately.

She resumed but thought, 'What deal…? Powerful? I'm sorry, but you're going to have to talk some more.'

"It's a bigger sacrifice… Y-You're eyes for mine… With mine, it is similar to the Sharingan and Byakugan, shikashi, you can only copy kekki genkai with the Sharingans." He slightly stuttered. That was all he could explain… If he talked anymore about the deal, his own group would have his head and he would be stuck a crow for lifetime. That's right, he could become human again, he could reincarnate and never even remember a thing about his past life, though if he broke even one single law, he would forever remain an immortal crow.

At this the cherry blossom smiled and looked at him, 'No thanks, I've had enough of deals or trades… Besides, I know that it isn't that simple… You might take something away from me…'

Madara sighed in relief, "Thank goodness… Your eyes are too rare and I would hate to never see them on you again, besides, green and pink matches better with red and pink." Sakura smiled sweetly before returning to her bed. It was nearly dark as the warm soothing sun just sat on the mountains before slowly got eaten up by the earth.

'I think I'll hit the sack…' She yawned a silent puff of carbon dioxide just before she tucked herself under the covers.

"Oh, hell no I am going to sleep in a lousy tissue box!" Madara squawked and fluttered his wings under the cover as he snuggled up to Sakura.

She rolled his eyes, 'Perverted bird.'

"The one who gave you another chance to live? I don't think calling me a 'perverted bird' will help you get to your boyfriend Saku-chan." He joked a humorless joke that sent the bored Sakura to a deep slumber. Before he turned his body around to face the window, he whispered to himself, "Am I _that_ boring…?" he shook the matter off and went to the land of a dreamless slumber.

**With Kimimaro**

"I'm almost there…" he mumbled to himself as he started running passed the Yoshiko Town gates and searched out the only chakra in town. 'Concentrate… She's hiding it well…' he soon felt a small flicker of chakra that was weak, but he knew she was obviously storing it. He approached the hotel and climbed up the many stories of brick while pumping the exact amount of chakra in his feet. As soon as he saw a flash of pink hair sleeping soundly on a bed, he stopped and carefully opened the window, only to wake up the sleeping black crow that caught him off guard.

"Who the Hell are you?!" Madara yelled, waking Sakura up immediately. The cherry blossom was quick as she stood up and stood in a defensive position with a kunai in hand, he also saw senbons (two of them) neatly kept in her hair. She noticed the uniform was from Otogakure immediately and narrowed her tea green eyes. Madara fluttered back to the mute pink haired girl's right unguarded shoulder, though she didn't care for now.

"Bokku wa Kaguya Kimimaro… Perhaps you would let your guard down if I told you I know Yakushi Kabuto? He's one of the Akatsuki spy, yes?" Sakura nodded steadily but cautiously as well.

"Just tell us why you are here." Madara glared his red eyes hard at the last Kaguya.

He answered without regret, "I left Otogakure because of a bad reputation the other shinobis call me. Kabuto-san instructed me to seek you out, seeing that you are still alive, as he says it, you are heading towards the Akatsuki Head Quarters."

Sakura remained silent as always, 'Madara-san… How can we trust him?'

"I feel his chakra is calm and collected… Though, I also sense another chakra on him, what it seems to be is that Yakushi kid's chakra. What he speaks of is the truth. We have nothing to lose." Madara cawed a beautiful sound that reached to Kimimaro's ears.

"Why does he only speak for you?" his curiosity got to him as he grabbed a chair and sat down, leaning his back on the beautifully carved wood.

Sakura tapped his shoulder, to see if he could read her own kind of language, she 'said,' _"Can you read this?"_

If it were just a lucky guess, he shook no but spoke, "Gomen nasai, I cannot read sign language, demo, I'm willing to learn if that is the only simple way for me to speak to you."

His words were arranged so… so alphabetically it seemed strange to Sakura's ears, but she was used to the many words. Madara spoke for her, "She says she will teach you, however, I'll be translating whatever she 'says' from now on and will only use the other language for dire situations such as gagged or too far to hear voices."

"Hai." He nodded and looked around.

"Gomen nasai… We only have one bed, and I do not trust you sleeping with Sakura-chan. I am, however, willing to give you extra blankets and pillows so you may sleep on the carpet." The Uchiha narrowed his eyes.

"Before that, I need explanations, Kabuto-san never mentioned her… mute." Kimimaro hit a delicate spot as Sakura flinched visibly.

The crow glanced at Sakura with his beady red eyes and turned back to the bone-user and said, "I must earn your trust first… Now, off to bed." He fluttered off of Sakura's shoulder and onto an extra pillow as he gripped it tightly with his claws and dropped it down onto Kimimaro's silver head. This left the Kaguya blinking before glancing down at the pillow. The cherry blossom giggled a silent one. This only made him wonder, if she could ever talk or if she was born mute. This also made him wonder, if Sakura was really that strong! Before they went to bed, he couldn't help but notice how her chakra seemed to be mixed with two different charkas. Her own and the crow's chakra seemed to be mixed. This made him even more curious and wanted to see her in battle.

**Morning**

"Sakura…" the Kaguya was nearly chuckling as he saw how she formed herself into a cocoon-like figure with the blankets as the crow was laying nicely on the edge of the bed. "Sakura…" he whispered more loud. The cherry blossom huffed a silent sigh and used a pillow Madara was laying on and threw it at him. Unfortunately, to Sakura, he caught it. "Quit being stubborn, we have to go now. It's nearly noon."

At that moment he said, 'noon,' Sakura shot out of bed while Madara rubbed his eyes by blinking quickly. He let out the first sigh of the morning, as did Kimimaro. This surprised the Uchiha as he saw Kimimaro start folding the cherry blossom's sheets into a neat pile.

"That's a shocker." Madara squawked.

"I just like being neat. It's now or never." The Kaguya said his motto when it comes to cleanliness or clumsiness. The silver haired boy was surprised to see Sakura dressed up so quickly, with her mask off as well. He gave her a questioning stare.

"She says, since you are coming along, she decided that it is to show her face, now or never." Madara translated. Kimimaro smirked slightly as the crow used his line. Once they checked out of the hotel, on the way Sakura taught him how to read sign language, and were surprised to see him learn quickly.

"Where are we going?" Kimimaro asked as they jumped from tree branch to the next. Because Madara was flying just above them, they didn't need to worry about who was going to see them in the sky.

"We decide it is safe in Konoha. No one will suspect someone most wanted would be in one of the most powerful villages of the Fire Country. Especially a powerful shinobi filled one." Madara answered.

"Aa…" Kimimaro replied, as he understood. Just as soon as they reached the guarded gates of Konoha, Sakura noticed Genma and Kotetsu.

"We need your passports if you are entering, or if you are a shinobi, state your purpose." Kotetsu asked demandingly.

Kimimaro answered for her, "Gomen nasai, we don't have any passports, demo, we are shinobi. Only Chuunin level to be exact from the Yukigakure, a village in the Snow Country, but we were attacked by a couple of missing-nin. We decided to travel here, just to be safe and avoid those scoundrels again!"

The cherry blossom gave pleading eyes to the guards, though, they didn't see through. 'Looks like we are going to have to tell more lies.' Sakura thought to Madara.

The crow spoke for Sakura, "Very sorry to bother your wonderful village, but please… We mean no harm! Some Otogakure ninjas attacked out home and took everything from us. The leader of our village didn't have mercy on us and we were forced to abandon the village in search of a more safer village and to start a new life…"

Genma spoke, "Why can't the girl talk for herself?"

Sakura gazed down. She certainly missed talking… Very much actually. Even though she rarely talks, she wants people to understand her emotions by her voice. Kimimaro immediately sensed her sorrow and spoke, "My sister was born mute. She was always teased in at school, so I had to teach her the proper way of the shinobi. Later on, she met this crow and allowed him to speak for her in her time of need. Otherwise, she knows sign language."

Genman kept on interrogating them, "What about your parents?"

Kimimaro looked away, shamefully, "Our mother died giving birth to her and our father became distressed after the loss… He started hurting her… I couldn't let that happen, especially to my little sister, so…I was forced to kill him. Later on, the cruel leader arrested us… Months later, he was assassinated, so we had a kind leader, shikashi, he let us go and right then, he was too naïve to even know that these raids and murders were caused by Otogakure ninjas. We had to leave, for my sister's safety."

The cherry blossom saw Kotetsu hesitate. 'Time to bring in the water works!' she smirked inwardly before letting a few silent tears spill as Kimimaro gave her a warm hug that felt strange to Sakura.

Genma's dark brown eyes softened immediately and said, "Right this way please. Kotetsu-san will escort you to the Hokage immediately."

Kotetsu smiled warmly at Sakura and Kimimaro as they both let go. Once they entered the gates, all the stores are so familiar now and it brought back old memories of her missions, of… Pein…

**With Itachi**

"Itachi-san…" Kimochi smirked an extremely sick smile. "It's finally time for your execution…"

**To** _Be_ Continued…

**Authoress Note:** I want to thank so many people for making me understand. I really felt touched! I know that this is just the beginning of my hard times, but I also know that I have so many great friends here on fanfiction to talk to, so I know I'll survive… 

_**I want to thank everyone who has helped me over the past months I've been on this.**_

**I also want to give a special thanks to Vesper chan!**

"**I feel like I'm shoveling through  
crap to find diamonds sometimes. I know it's depressing when you've lost your  
muse and it's really hard to get back into the swing of things, but don't give  
up. Please, please, please, don't give up. Inspiration will not leave you  
forever, I can assure you of that.****" – Vesper chan **

**Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


	18. Chapter 18 Please read Authoress Notes

Authoress Note: It's almost the last day of school… -sigh- I won't be able to see Cypress again… That's cause he's going to be

**Authoress Note: **It's almost the last day of school… -sigh- I won't be able to see Cypress again… That's cause he's going to be graduating into High School. I want him to know that… I like him and all; it's just that I'm so shy!! -- Do you think I should? It's a once in a lifetime chance! I'll never see him again! –heart rate goes up a notch- I'll do it! XD XD XD

Dattebayo! – Normal

_Dattebayo! – Flashback or Dream (in Italics)_

**Shannaro! – Inner Sakura**

Dattebayo! – Pein/any member communicating

_Dattebayo! – Sign Language_

_**De**_**fin****i**tion

**Chapter**** 18 – Talking**

_**Talking**_**: /talk/ (verb) – express one's thoughts in speech; discuss**

_**Recap:**_

_Kimimaro looked away, shamefully, "Our mother died giving birth to her and our father became distressed after the loss… He started hurting her… I couldn't let that happen, especially to my little sister, so…I was forced to kill him. Later on, the cruel leader arrested us… Months later, he was assassinated, so we had a kind leader, shikashi, he let us go and right then, he was too naïve to even know that these raids and murders were caused by Otogakure ninjas. We had to leave, for my sister's safety."_

_The cherry blossom saw Kotetsu hesitate. 'Time to bring in the water works!' she smirked inwardly before letting a few silent tears spill as Kimimaro gave her a warm hug that felt strange to Sakura._

_Genma's dark brown eyes softened immediately and said, "Right this way please. Kotetsu-san will escort you to the Hokage immediately."_

_Kotetsu smiled warmly at Sakura and Kimimaro as they both let go. Once they entered the gates, all the stores are so familiar now and it brought back old memories of her missions, of… Pein…_

_**With Itachi**_

"_Itachi-san…" Kimochi smirked an extremely sick smile. "It's finally time for your execution…"_

_**End Recap…**_

The weasel didn't say a word. Sasori, Hidan, and Deidara had already came into Itachi's cell room to say their last 'good-byes.'

As he was being led out of the cell, Kimochi thought it was strange how the Uchiha weasel cooperated to obediently. He still had his cuffs on, though; they were still sucking his chakra every 5 minutes now.

"Do you know what that little brat got killed…?" Kimochi wanted to taunt him, taunt him and laugh right in front of his face before he got sent to Hell for his sins. She leaned into his face, which his dark long bangs hung. "Because she was… _weak_. She was nothing special… She had not bloodline, not skilled in any weaponry, not even a clan! She had no one. Her life was a complete lie and I'll be sure to send as many Akatsuki I want to make sure she goes and kills herself of her miserable life Itachi… I'll make sure of that."

Kimochi took the noose and hung it around Itachi's neck as Kimochi put her hands on the lever to pull the wooden floor below Itachi so he would hang himself till death. "Don't worry… I'm sure that you'll see your little cherry blossom in Hell! Cause, Pein is mine… He's all mine, mine and he can make my dreams come true! Of actually wanting a real family… Pein-kun will provide me that… I know for sure! I'll kill that pink haired nuisance and it will be just Pein and me…" with her final words, she pulled the lever as Itachi hung himself from the noose.

**With Sakura and Kimimaro**

Konoha has changed quite a bit as Sakura remembered. As they walked inside the Hokage's office, she nearly went bug eyed when she saw… Tsunade and Jiraya. 'Tsunade is the Hokage of Konohagakure?! What if she recognizes me?! What shall I do?!' the cherry blossom was throwing an angry distressed temper tantrum.

"Sakura, calm down, keep a smooth façade and she won't recognize a thing… Let me do the talking, ne?" Madara cawed at her, this caught Tsunade's attention as she swiveled the rolling chair to their direction as she cupped her hands together and rested her chin on top.

"Who are you?" she asked straightly as she eyed Kimimaro closely and than eyed Sakura the longest as the cherry blossom kept a straight poker face.

"We come from the village called Yukigakure. I'm sure that the kind man has told you our story… I wouldn't want to repeat the dreadful tale again for it brings back terrible memories of lashings of my little sister." Kimimaro spoke sadly.

"I do not think that you two are brothers and sisters, the completely different hair and facials…" Tsunade was closely inspecting them.

This was where Madara came in the line, "If you notice his eyes, they are green, just like her eyes over here. Their father's hair was white while their mother's hair was red."

Tsunade found this acceptable, though glanced a curious gaze at Sakura, "Can you not talk for yourself?"

The Uchiha answered for her, "You see, she is mute and I am her guide and translator for those whom cannot read sign language."

The blonde nodded and glanced at Kimimaro, "I need both of your names, and I also need the crow's name as well."

"Bokkuwa Tsurugi Kimimaro." Tsunade nodded as she wrote the name down.

"Bokkuwa Tsuki." The crow lied, using his alias name. Tsunade seemed to accept the name and wrote it down as well. Soon came Sakura as she opened her mouth, pointing at and shaking her head, meaning she was mute. "Her name is Tsurugi Karasu."

Knowing that she was getting rumors about a pink haired girl by the name of Haruno Sakura, it would be obvious if they used her first name as Madara thought. Tsunade nodded yet again as she wrote down their names. "Kimimaro-san, you may go and follow Kotetsu," she pointed at the earlier man that escorted them here. "And he will show you your stay with the Hyuugas." Tsunade guessed that the Hyuuga family wouldn't mind of his quietness and calm attitude. He was a simple thing to take care of. Just some food, water, and a bed would do nicely for him.

As Sakura turned to follow, Tsunade grabbed a hold of her shoulder and told her stay. Sakura stayed obediently, as did 'Tsuki' as he sat perched on her right shoulder guard.

"Let me have a look at your throat… I have learned how to heal muteness, even by birth. Demo, if it is extremely serious, than I can do nothing with it." Sakura nodded as she opened her mouth and Tsunade started looking at her tonsils. "Nothing wrong with tonsils…" Sakura closed her mouth while the Legendary Sannin used her healing chakra to inspect her vocal chords. "They are completely shattered… A small amount of blood is still flowing… I'm actually quite surprised you are still alive. I can heal it, and you will be able to talk immediately." Sakura had a large smile on her face that made Madara smile himself.

'I'm glad for you Sakura-chan… I knew coming to Konohagakure was a great idea because of it's highly skilled medical ninja here could heal the muteness my group has shattered… This will not affect the deal you understand?' Madara thought to Sakura as Sakura nodded slightly as Tsunade started healing carefully.

"Almost there…" Sakura felt a sharp pain like her trachea was about to burst, though, soon to be met by cool flow of chakra that eased the pain. "Hai! You may talk now… Just try not to yell or shout for the past 5 days, ne? I'll lead you to the Yamanaka's household so you can stay there." Tsunade opened the office door that allowed Sakura to walk through.

"A-Arigatou gozaimasu…" her voice was slightly scratchy but soon turned into a smooth voice. Madara was ever so proud that she could talk again… In the beginning, he felt guilty of taking her voice and shattering her vocal chords. He wanted to make it up, so he took her to Konohagakure.

'Madara-kun… I know you took me here because of Tsunade. You knew that she could heal my vocal chords… And, I thank you of that. I owe you my life.' Sakura spoke to him mentally.

'Sakura, dear, I already own your life. There is nothing more you can give me except your company.' He spoke softly as they approached the Japanese styled sliding door.

As it opened, Sakura heard a shrill screech, "TSUNADE-SHISHOU!!"

The cherry blossom knew immediately this was Yamanaka Ino; the girl whom was the most obnoxious girl on the planet. She also felt disgusted that her sensei was teaching this… this pig! Sakura also felt left out.

"I'm sure Shizune came by and dropped off a letter, notifying your parents," at this her parents popped out of nowhere and greeted Sakura inside. "That a girl form Yukigakure will be living here until I find a decent apartment for her to stay in as well as her older brother."

"Yes, yes of course!" the brunette haired mother brought her a cup of tea. "Oh… I'm sorry, I don't like animals in the house."

Madara got extremely pissed at the remark, "Look lady, I am not some 'stupid' animal! I'm a completely squeaky clean crow and I'm not one of those filthy wild animals (A/N: No offense, but I'm making his personality a bit hot-headed) out in the forest or jungle or whatever! I'm a summoning."

Inoichi laughed heartly at the crow's hot-headedness, "Very well, you may stay."

Tsunade left to find everything perfectly fine… Until Ino's mom started preparing dinner while her father, Inoichi was gone on a mission that day. "I can't believe your so… pale! You look like a ghost… Better yet a vampire!" Ino started mocking her.

Sakura retorted, "I lived in Yukigakure where you barely see the sun. Of course I'm pale." At this, Madara just knew that Sakura and Ino were definitely going to hate each other so very much.

**With Itachi**

_**Poof!**_ "Nani?! A shadow clone?!" Kimochi shouted in frustration. Itachi managed to get out of the cuffs and replace them with a chakra filled shadow clone.

At this, Pein appeared panting heavily, "Kimochi-chan! Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, and Itachi have escaped and left their uniform and rings here!"

**To** _Be_ Continued…

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**_

_**PLEASE READ**_

**Authoress Note:** There is this guy that I completely adore… He's in 8th grade, and is graduating onto high school. I may never see him again, so I might confess my love to him. This is like a once in a lifetime chance! Should I? Tomorrow is the last day of school. It's perfect timing… Should I? Please answer back!


	19. Chapter 19 I TOLD HIM!

Authoress Note: Well, I told him… Actually, since I didn't know him very well, it seemed awkward to me, so I gave him a letter

**Authoress Note:** Well, I told him… Actually, since I didn't know him very well, it seemed awkward to me, so I gave him a letter saying that. I still have butterflies in my stomach! All my friends were so very proud of me! I'm glad I did this, even if he doesn't like me back, I still take pride on my bravery! It's summer time! I can't believe it… I'm going to miss all my friends over the summer and such other accompanies. I'll definitely miss Austin, Desiree, Victor, Victoria K., Victoria O., Selena, Tiana, Erin, Larissa, Kristyn, Kahlil, and Peter, Sara (Nuuu She's graduating!), Noah, the smell of coffee in the morning inside our core-room, the dry sense of humor of our math teacher, the shy moments of my crush and me, the much aggravating homework, and especially seeing my teachers again!!

Dattebayo! – Normal

_Dattebayo! – Flashback or Dream (in Italics)_

**Shannaro! – Inner Sakura**

Dattebayo! – Pein/any member communicating

_Dattebayo! – Sign Language_

_**De**_**fin****i**tion

**Chapter ****19 – Hell**

_**Hell**_**: (noun) nether world in which the dead continue to exist; realm of the devil; place or state of torment or destruction**

_**Recap:**_

_Madara got extremely pissed at the remark, "Look lady, I am not some 'stupid' animal! I'm a completely squeaky clean crow and I'm not one of those filthy wild animals (A/N: No offense, but I'm making his personality a bit hot-headed) out in the forest or jungle or whatever! I'm a summoning."_

_Inoichi laughed heartly at the crow's hot-headedness, "Very well, you may stay."_

_Tsunade left to find everything perfectly fine… Until Ino's mom started preparing dinner while her father, Inoichi was gone on a mission that day. "I can't believe your so… pale! You look like a ghost… Better yet a vampire!" Ino started mocking her._

_Sakura retorted, "I lived in Yukigakure where you barely see the sun. Of course I'm pale." At this, Madara just knew that Sakura and Ino were definitely going to hate each other so very much._

_**With Itachi**_

_**Poof!**__ "Nani?! A shadow clone?!" Kimochi shouted in frustration. Itachi managed to get out of the cuffs and replace them with a chakra filled shadow clone._

_At this, Pein appeared panting heavily, "Kimochi-chan! Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, and Itachi have escaped and left their uniform and rings here!"_

_**End Recap…**_

The puppet, artist, prayer, and raven started running as quickly as possible to the nearest shinobi filled village, seeing they would never attack there. Because of their abandonment of the Akatsuki uniform, they now wore their own village's ANBU clothing with their masks to the side of their face. The village would have to let them in without excuse if they were ANBU.

"Since we are now out of Akatsuki territory, where are we headed?" Itachi panted because of a large amount of chakra reduced.

Sasori answered quietly, "We're heading towards Sunagakure…"

"Demo, Sasori-danna! Wouldn't they notice you?" Deidara complained of blowing their cover.

Hidan shook his head in disappointment of Deidara's stupidity, "Dumb ass, Sasori can't possibly look like this after like what, 20 years?! Of course they won't expect him to look younger!" The Jashin-servant then smacked Deidara upside the head, which caused him to growl in annoyance. "Even I'm smarter than that."

Itachi smirked, 'It's good to feel the sun on my skin again…' He couldn't believe how long since it has been ever since Akatsuki's one and only cherry blossom has left. Those who came with him are believers that truly believe Sakura is still alive. Except for Hidan though, he just wanted that "slutty, bitchy whore," (A/N: Totally agree :P) out of the Akatsuki. Hidan just didn't know that he still had a small flicker in his cold stone heart, just whispering small flames saying, 'Sakura is still alive, and deep down, and you know it.' He just wouldn't admit the fact that the young cherry blossom still was actually.

Soon, they approached the gates, as the villagers seemed happy to greet them with a smile. Itachi and Sasori just gave a passing glance at them and nodded their heads in respect to some elders. Hidan smirked as if thinking, 'Yes! Feel my power of Jashin-sama!' While Deidara was smiling like a naïve little boy and waving his long arms. Because of his mouth-hands, he kept it covered with brown fingerless gloves. It had some of Itachi's chakra traces on it, just in case Deidara tends to be lost, the Uchiha could find him easily. Everyone else had chakra-traced gloves as well, just different colors.

Sasori wielded the crimson red fingerless gloves with Hidan's chakra trace. Jashin's servant wore silvery gray fingerless gloves that held Itachi's chakra traces on. Lastly, Itachi's black fingerless glove also held traces of Deidara's and the other glove with Sasori's chakra traces since the Akatsuki are most likely after him.

**With Kimimaro & the Hyuugas**

So far, the Hyuugas didn't seem to mind Kimimaro at all. He had seen a shy girl that kept glancing at him for quite sometime, as if scared or something. And, he also had seen a pride-filled boy whom seemed to be the girl's cousin. He just knew they were going to get in the way of something further into the future. He grew frustrated as the boy, Neji his name was, kept glaring at him.

"Nani?" he whipped his head towards Neji's direction in annoyance.

Neji asked, "Why are you here?"

"Our family has been killed in the Yukigakure village, seeing it isn't safe for my sister and myself, we decided to reside here. At least, until we find another reason to leave this village." The Kaguya told another lie.

They had a long staring contest before Neji's uncle called him in, "Neji! We have a meeting. Kimimaro-san, you may stay there if you wish. Just to let you know, you are free to venture around the mansion as you wish to… Just don't forget to knock." He chuckled at the little joke he made up. Kimimaro smirked, seeing the joke wasn't funny at all, but just to be polite.

"Hai." Neji bowed to his elders and started walking inside, not before giving his most threatening glare of kunais and shurikens!

**With Sakura & the Yamanakas**

Our favorite cherry blossom was going through Hell like a whole new level… She couldn't tolerate the screaming and squealing caused by Ino just because Sasuke sent her a mail, saying that he wants her to leave him alone. Sakura truly felt sorry for him, though, in a humorous way of course. Sasuke would never pity Sakura, as did Sakura to him. Ever.

The annoying pig, like a beautiful rose with sharp thorns, kept bugging her to no end at all.

"Please, shut up." Sakura muttered, for she was not very social around people she hates or doesn't know. 'I wonder how Kimimaro is handling? Psh, better than here…' she thought to Madara.

"Right back at you…" he said so that Ino and everyone else could hear.

The snotty pig gasped and pointed, "Okaa-san will be super angry that a filthy animal is inside the house!!"

Sakura rolled her green eyes, "Looks who's talking you big fat pig." Though, she said it in a soft whisper.

Ino glared hard at Sakura, "You're just jealous that _I'm_ the Hokage's powerful and most beautiful apprentice, unlike you dirty, ugly, little…" she paused and smirked as she continued. "Dirty and filthy orphan. That's right! You have nobody! All you have is a talking raven that might as well backstab you in the future."

With this nasty remark made, Madara started flying around the hurt and angered cherry blossom as they started dissolving into fire. Sakura looked up to see herself in her old team's training ground. "How…?" she asked.

"Your emotions must be kept in check Sakura, or else you will destroy everything around you." Madara hopped on a small tree stump as Sakura leaned against a nearby cypress tree. "Back there, you showed too much anger and sorrow, it let your hidden power escape. I had to get you out before you burn anything else down besides the couch's cushion you sat on."

Sakura sighed, "Can you… Please tell me more about this?" Madara nodded.

"Hai… If you show any strong emotion, such as happiness, sorrow, anger, jealousy, or even excitement, your body heat will start rising without affecting your skin. In fact, you won't even seem to notice. The heat will release out and become fire. There are different colored fires you much learn. Such as the normal colors will most likely be red, orange, yellow, and sometimes blue. If you are devastated, than they change to black." Madara paused for a moment, seeing if he forgot anything else. "And, I want you to avoid black as hard as you can. If you feel terrible, to avoid that, even knock yourself out if you must."

Sakura held her knees to her chest as she wrapped her long arms around them. "Madara-san…?" The cherry blossom sighed. "Would you ever… backstab me…? I know I haven't treated you all too well so far."

The crow grew surprised at her question, "Sakura… You have treated me just fine."

"No, I haven't. I made you sleep in a stupid tissue box, made you find shelter for me when I could have done it myself, you protected me whenever I fall to sleep…" Sakura muttered as she dug her head further into the space between her chest and knees.

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes, "Sakura! Don't you ever say such foolish and ridiculous excuses in front of me ever again! You have treated me kindly! You took care of me! I would be willing to give my life to you in your time! I would give you my heart Sakura-chan… You're like a little sister to me…"

Sakura looked up as small tears ran down her face with a sad smile, "And you are like an older brother… really old brother." They laughed together, until Sakura's hands caught the grass on a blue fire. The cherry blossom stopped immediately and looked at the small-lit candle-like blade of grass. She felt fascinated, as the flame grew bigger, though, until it got to big she had to stomp it out.

"Come, let's find the Hyuugas and pick up the Kaguya. Then, we'll find a place to eat." Madara's stomach growled loudly, just enough for Sakura to smile as he flew up onto her right guarded shoulder.

As they walked down the Konoha streets, everyone was smiling happily. 'They are too dependant on the shinobis here… And definitely too naïve.' Madara agreed with Sakura's thoughts. As soon as they reached the Hyuuga's front door to their large Japanese styled mansion (A/N: With the sliding doors and all… Oh, they also have a small pond with koi fish in it!), before Sakura even got a chance to politely knock, the door slid open to reveal a boy with long brown hair tied at the very bottom.

"And who may you be?" he rudely asked her.

'Just got to act all sweet…' she thought as she tried her best acting, which looked extremely real. She smiled sweetly, "Gomen nasai to intrude you… Demo, may I see Tsurugi Kimimaro?"

He still didn't answer, instead, asked questions, "You still haven't answered my question."

Sakura still kept on her cheeky smile, "Tsurugi Karasu! And whom may you be?"

"Bokkuwa Hyuuga Neji… what do you want?" Neji asked rather impolitely.

"I want to see Kaguya Kimimaro please Hyuuga-san." She gave a small smile.

"Why?" he narrowed his white Byakugan eyes at her.

This made her get frustrated, "Because he's my older brother." She clenched her fist, already losing her patience. Soon, small flickers of red flames erupted from her fists, though Neji didn't seem to notice.

"How can I trust you?" Neji continued interrogating.

"He came from Yukigakure, his family was killed except for his father which was abusing me and was forced to kill our oto-san just so we can live." Sakura said as she turned her head, not wanting to let him see the fake tears.

He nodded and immediately, Kimimaro was at the door with Neji behind him. The bone-user's tall figure seemed to make Neji's medium sized figure stick out. Sakura gave him a bear hug as he gave her one right back. Of course, they were definitely faking it.

"I missed you so much nii-san!" Sakura mumbled.

"I as well…" Kimimaro let go of her and said, "Do you plan to get lunch soon?"

Neji stepped in front of them, "I'm sorry, but no one said that you could leave this household Tsurugi-san."

Sakura glared at him which shocked him, "He's not a captive of yours is he Neji?"

Neji answered, "No, bu—" he was interrupted.

"Then mind your own business." With that, the trio (including Madara) left the Hyuuga's property and off to Konoha's most famous Ichiraku's ramen stand.

**With Deidara, Hidan, Sasori, and Itachi**

They didn't have time to stay in the little Yoshiko town. They soon headed off to where Deidara new fairly well of. There were many trees surrounding the area, though soon to be facing a large gate of a definite shinobi village that resides just beyond the gates.

"Itachi-san…" Sasori narrowed his eyes at the village symbol. "Deidara's a complete baka."

Hidan saw the symbol and immediately grew pissed as he yelled, "DEIDARA YOU FUCKING RETARDED DUMB ASS!! WE'RE IN THE FUCKING SOUND VILLAGE YOU GAY-ASS MOTHERFUCKER!!"

**To** _Be_ Continued…

**Authoress Note:** Sup my peeps?! Heehee, sorry, I'm just happy that there is no school, but upset that the time can't go faster… Oh, and I told him! I told him!! Actually, since I don't know him that much, I have him a note… He read it… He was trying to find me when he saw me hide behind all my friends, he gave me such a cute smirk… Oh, some of you are wondering what he looks like… Well, he has black and red hair (red part is dyed), sometimes changes the red to blonde and he's pretty tall… emo-looking… I'm mostly attracted to those emo guys. They need the attention most!

_**READ AUTHORESS NOTE ABOVE THIS!!**_


	20. Chapter 20 Competition in Authoress Note

Authoress Note: Wow, I woke up pretty late today… / Like… nearly 3 pm

**Authoress Note: **Wow, I woke up pretty late today… / Like… nearly 3 pm! XD Oh well, kind of a habit that I'm trying to get rid of, but it's just that if I wake up early, I have to deal with my parents arguing… So, I sleep until I hear them leave for work. 

Dattebayo! – Normal

_Dattebayo! – Flashback or Dream (in Italics)_

**Shannaro! – Inner Sakura**

Dattebayo! – Pein/any member communicating

_Dattebayo! – Sign Language_

_**De**_**fin****i**tion

**Chapter**** 20 – Consumed**

_**Consumed**_**: (verb) – eat up or used up**

_**Recap:**_

"_Then mind your own business." With that, the trio (including Madara) left the Hyuuga's property and off to Konoha's most famous Ichiraku's ramen stand._

_**With Deidara, Hidan, Sasori, and Itachi**_

_They didn't have time to stay in the little Yoshiko town. They soon headed off to where Deidara new fairly well of. There were many trees surrounding the area, though soon to be facing a large gate of a definite shinobi village that resides just beyond the gates._

"_Itachi-san…" Sasori narrowed his eyes at the village symbol. "Deidara's a complete baka."_

_Hidan saw the symbol and immediately grew pissed as he yelled, "DEIDARA YOU FUCKING RETARDED DUMB ASS!! WE'RE IN THE FUCKING SOUND VILLAGE YOU GAY-ASS MOTHERFUCKER!!"_

_**End Recap…**_

The quad of four was now in the darkness of Orochimaru's dungeon. Once again, the poor unfortunate weasel Uchiha sighed in desperation to never, _ever_ see another dungeon again. Though, the blonde wonder just so happened to know the way to Orochimaru's lair, without even knowing it's his lair… You could say that it is pretty ironic how they might find Sakura here, but it would have to be probable 37 percent chance she is.

"Deidara…" Itachi had his head lowered, so his bangs here hiding his face as everyone was chained to the wall with yet _another_ chakra-eating chains.

The bomb artist started quivering with fear, "H-Hai…?"

"Do you know how are we going to get out…? And how come you led us here…?" his voice was calm… too calm for some who knew better.

Deidara brightened, as an imaginary light bulb appeared right above his head, "I know! Since Pein no baka sends me here all the time to check up on the snake bastard's plan, I figured a way to get out easily!" his face darkened. "Demo… We need to be out of these chains…"

Sasori smirked, "Don't think I didn't bring _all_ my puppets." He started forcing out his hidden chakra valve until he had a thin visible icy blue chakra line coming out from each fingertip. Suddenly, a small puppet appeared from behind his back as he latched the chakra strings onto it. "This is a newly made puppet I got from a spoiled child Zetsu refuses to eat." The crimson-headed boy smirked.

Hidan raised an eyebrow, "Why in Hell would he refuse to eat?"

Sasori shrugged, "He said something about too bitter and sour or something like that… Probable a cannibal thing." Everyone nodded in agreement for Zetsu's strange behavior. As the small puppet started breaking the chains and locks, everyone was free. Sasori immediately up the puppet away, before it causes any more attention to other prisoners whom were asleep.

Deidara explained the plan further, "Hai, next I found a vent, like a heating vent… I know it may be dangerous, but it's our only chance. We can't go through the front because it consists of a Genjutsu if you touch the door knob."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "The door knob?" Deidara nodded. The intelligent weasel sighed as he threw a light soft punch on the door and it fell down while Deidara sweat dropped for his thinking. "You only said the door knob." Hidan rolled his eyes as he grabbed his scythe.

"Escaping Orochimaru's lair is more harder than you will ever think…" Deidara warned them as they started down the halls that consumed them in darkness.

**With Pein and Kimochi…**

The orange-headed leader was furious. Nearly half of the members escaped leaving him with only Zetsu, Kakuzu, Kisame, and Tobi left behind. He clenched and unclenched his fist for they wanted to punch someone badly. Kimochi grabbed his hands softly and let him grasp it as if hanging on for his life.

"Kimochi…" Pein sighed. "Sometimes I feel like Sakura-chan is still alive…"

The brunette glared, "Forget the past Pein-kun… Forget the dreadful past and be grateful of what you have now." She was talking about how she could be ten times better than Sakura.

Pein flinched as he heard the '-kun' in his name. This brought the image of his cherry blossom smiling sweetly in his thoughts. The thought reminded him of the past that made him smile a bit. He remembered the time when Pein treated Sakura some dango for the first time…

_**Flashback**_

"_Ne, Sakura-chan?" Pein turned his head towards the pink haired girl that was now a well-trained kunoichi. _

"_Hai?" she smiled at him sweetly. They would always treat each other like brother and sister, never knowing what would happen to them in the future. Of course, this time, they were young and still naïve about the dark and cruel world that revolves around them. _

_The mushroom head smiled a goofy smile, "How about I treat you to some dango?" _

_Sakura gave him a confused look, "What's that…? It sounds like it hurts." _

_Pein laughed, "Of course it doesn't! It's a dessert… Um…" he placed an index finger on his chin. "It's sweet… And many around dough covered with sweet sauce… It's skewered. Hmm… Come on, you have to try it yourself!" _

_Sakura gave a wide-eyed expression as he dragged her off to the nearest dessert shop. The cherry blossom saw so many sweets she couldn't believe her eyes. _

"_What can I get for you kid?" the shop owner smirked as he showed them their table. _

"_One order of dangos please." Pein ordered. Without a minute to waste, their order came into view as Sakura stared curiously at the foreign food. Pein took one stick and placed it in his mouth as he dragged the small sweet doughy ball out and chewed. Sakura copied his motions and raised an eyebrow. _

"_It's so sweet…" Sakura never had a sweet tooth like Pein's and scrunched her face that made him laugh out loud. Her short pink hair slightly stood up at the end as she continued chewing the sweet dango. "On second thought… You can have it." She forcibly swallowed the single dango and shoved the rest in his already full mouth. _

"_ACK!" he twitched his dark chocolate brown eyes (A/N: I think they are brown without the Rinnegan…) "akura-can!!" he couldn't speak properly because of all the sweets stuffed in his mouth that caused Sakura to burst into giggling fits. _

"_You look like a frog!!" Sakura laughed even harder than ever as Pein ran around the entire store with a stuffed face that caused everyone to laugh. _

_**End Flashback…**_

He chuckled to himself at the thought that brought back a smile to his usual emotionless face. Kimochi, the brunette with amethyst eyes, gave him a confused expression. She took a small piece of paper off of Pein's desk and started fiddling with it.

"What's so funny…?" Kimochi asked, as if she wanted him to answer.

"It's just a memory." Pein dismissed the short flashback and watched her as she held out a horribly made paper crane. "What is that…?"

"A paper crane. Didn't you tell me that this… Sakuro person can make origami?" Kimochi sat on Pein's lap.

"Not as crappy as this." Pein flicked the terribly made crane towards the garbage. "Her name is Sakura, not Sakuro… She could turn the origami to life as well… She could even fold herself."

Kimochi snorted in disgust, "Please, I'm much better than her Pein! This organization hasn't been as powerful as it has ever been when she was here." She gave a disgusting smirk. "In fact, I'm kind of glad she died…" Pein snapped his Rinnegan eyes at her with the statement.

"Kimochi… I want you to just get out of my sight right now." Pein clenched and unclenched his fist. The brunette sighed and left without a word.

**With Sakura and Kimimaro**

Everyone on the street would sometimes stare at Sakura and Kimimaro both strangely for their pale skin. Because of Konoha's warm weather during the summer, nearly everyone was tanned or at least slightly.

"Karasu… You can talk now…?" Kimimaro narrowed his eyes.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama healed them, though she advised me not to yell for a couple of days." Nodded Sakura. Speaking felt strange to her because of such long period of not using of her vocal chords ever since the incident in Sunagakure.

"Kimimaro…?" Sakura asked, a bit sorrow in her voice. "Have… You ever lost… a childhood friend before?"

Her white haired friend stopped, "What happened Sa—Karasu-chan… I've known you long enough to treat you like a sister. Back in my old village, I never had a family. I never got to know my own parents because I was locked away in the darkness, and was used to fight, like a tool, like a rusty tool and then tossed away when I'm done being used… Then… _he_ found me and treated me just the same. I thought he was different from mankind, but in the end, I soon realized that he was just the same as everyone else I have met."

Sakura was near tears as Madara's red eyes softened, "P-Pein… T-T-Thought I died and replaced me with a-a…" She couldn't speak anymore before she fell to her knees and cried all the tears she kept captive in a small glass jar that now shattered into billions of sharp clear pieces, and pierced her stone heart.

Kimimaro caught her, 'Thank goodness no one is around…' "Sakura… Shhhh. I've heard from Kabuto-san about you. I'm sorry… We'll find him together. I'm sure that the other members will come for you to. Don't look at the negative side. I once saw the bad side, and that came to my downfall when I met Orochimaru, but, once I saw the light, I noticed how this is all wrong, so I escaped. Sakura… You didn't come get me just so we could eat lunch, correct?" She shook her head in a 'no.' "You came because you have no one to truly comfort you. Even though you have Tsuki, you still need another person you can treat like a brother… Like you treated Pein like."

As Sakura calmed herself, she stood back up, feeling more light because she said what she has kept inside herself for many years, "I…It's true. I always admire the beauty in everything, but I get nothing in return. I don't just think that a star is just merely a single star… I never had a brother, or sister, or even parents to comfort me. I never knew how it felt to… To be a family." This is what Kimimaro, Sakura, and Pein both had in common, as well as most of the other Akatsuki.

"Sakura, the meaning of life is to have friends and families. Although, some unfortunate souls, such as us do not have families, though, instead friends. Friends don't have to be human; it can be a tree, or a flower… You are never alone. Remember that for now on." Kimimaro said as they started heading towards Ichiraku's famous ramen stand. (A/N: I feel like I'm making Kimimaro too OOC but I never got to see more episodes with him. I just feel that if he left Orochimaru's, like if he weren't so dedicated to him, he would act somehow a bit similar to this.)

The cherry blossom has always been consumed in sadness, though never really showed it to the world. So, she would bottle it up, bottle it up until it broke and shattered into millions of pieces that pierced her heart. It felt sharper than many thorns on a beautiful rose. A rose… Sakura always wondered, "Kimimaro-san… If a rose represents love, why does it die so suddenly?"

Kimimaro paused at that question, "…" Sakura would always ask this question to someone close to her. "Because, once it dies, a new flower starts replacing that one."

"So, it just withers away, getting replaced with a new and better and more beautiful one?" Sakura's voice sounded bitter. Dead realization instantly hit the Kaguya that what he said was definitely wrong. He had the storyline right in his head, even though he could not feel what Sakura was going through, he could see how she was going through…

_**Kimimaro's Thoughts…**_

_A single pink rose was the center of attention of all the other flowers such as pansies, lilies, snapdragons, orchids, and a few daisies here and there. They all admired the single rose who was growing beautifully next to rare Lilium Grayi flower. The two twin flowers would always catch the attention of many tourists until one day the rose started grabbing attention of another black rose whose name was called, "Death." _

_Death took away the pink rose and left the Lilium in despair. Soon, the place where once the beautiful rose sat, appeared a single dandelion. A weed._

_**Kimimaro's Thoughts End/Interrupted…**_

They decided they were hungry after all. It was getting dark out for they saw the sun starting to set and villagers started heading into their homes quickly. The night hours of Konohagakure was a dangerous time to roam without getting killed because the ANBU would circle around the village and kill anything on sight. Some would mistake the villagers as enemy ninjas and kill them at the spot without mercy. Of course, they were not charged for the fine of murder because they never knew.

"Good night Karasu-chan." Kimimaro gave her a tight quick hug for he knew that she needed it most. Sakura only responded with a weak and lose hug to which she returned. Madara hated to see Sakura in this weak and pathetic state; he even felt some pity for himself in his own animal state.

"Hai…" Sakura rubbed her emerald green eyes and headed back to the Yamanaka's territory alone with her trusty partner, Madara. "Madara-san…" since no one was around, and the ANBU's have not started patrolling, it was safe.

"Hai?" he responded as he sat perched on her right guarded shoulder.

"Do you think Pein will remember me?" Sakura sighed. Before Madara could answer back, they both were interrupted with loud colorful language.

"Holy shit! Madara?! No way in Hell is that crow Madara! Dear Jashin no!"

**To** _Be_ Continued…

**Authoress Note:** Ugh, I'm not feeling so good myself you know…? Psh, I feel horrible! I have all these mosquito bites everywhere on me!! And, I've been thinking, I should put up another contest…:) Hehehehe!

_**COMPETITION FOR WILLING PARTICIPANTS:**_

_**Instructions:**_** It's not about PeinSaku because not so many people adore the pairing, so it shall be an ItaSaku! **

**It will take place on YouTube. **

**You will make a video with a specific song requested from me.**

**ItaSaku pairings will be from any of my other fanfictions I wrote about them.**

**If you are doing this for sure, review immediately and I'll assign you a song.**

**You will have the choice of any fanfictions. **




	21. Chapter 21 CHANGING PENNAME!

Authoress Note: What's up people

**Authoress Note:** What's up people?! Heehee, that is the best heavy metal song by Maximum the Hormone, a japanese band that has some songs as the Death Note beginning and endings. :P I'm deciding to change my user name.

_**ATTENTION!!**_

_**CHANGING PENNAME TO:**_

Black Karasu

Dattebayo! – Normal

_Dattebayo! – Flashback or Dream (in Italics)_

**Shannaro! – Inner Sakura**

Dattebayo! – Pein/any member communicating

_Dattebayo! – Sign Language_

_**De**_**fin****i**tion

**Chapter**** 21 – Secrets**

_**Secrets:**_** (noun) – hidden/kept from general knowledge**

**Song of the Day**

**Aluminia/Alumina – Nightmare**

**Or**

**The WORLD – Nightmare**

_**Recap:**_

_They decided they were hungry after all. It was getting dark out for they saw the sun starting to set and villagers started heading into their homes quickly. The night hours of Konohagakure was a dangerous time to roam without getting killed because the ANBU would circle around the village and kill anything on sight. Some would mistake the villagers as enemy ninjas and kill them at the spot without mercy. Of course, they were not charged for the fine of murder because they never knew._

"_Good night Karasu-chan." Kimimaro gave her a tight quick hug for he knew that she needed it most. Sakura only responded with a weak and lose hug to which she returned. Madara hated to see Sakura in this weak and pathetic state; he even felt some pity for himself in his own animal state._

"_Hai…" Sakura rubbed her emerald green eyes and headed back to the Yamanaka's territory alone with her trusty partner, Madara. "Madara-san…" since no one was around, and the ANBU's have not started patrolling, it was safe._

"_Hai?" he responded as he sat perched on her right guarded shoulder._

"_Do you think Pein will remember me?" Sakura sighed. Before Madara could answer back, they both were interrupted with loud colorful language._

"_Holy shit! Madara?! No way in Hell is that crow Madara! Dear Jashin no!"_

_**End Recap…**_

It was a pretty loud scream that Hidan yelled which forced Sakura to throw a kunai at the poor shocked Jashin worshipper and made Madara caw loudly. The girl gasped as she saw Hidan, Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara all fall to the ground while the poor weasel was at the very bottom. As they all got back up, Sakura's eyes widened and backed away. She thought they were going to take her to Pein when she wasn't even ready to face them.

The long blonde bomb terrorist saddened his aqua blue eyes, "Sakura-chan, it's us… We're not taking you back to Akatsuki; it's a promise. We're not even wearing the ring see?" Everyone held up both hands while the crow narrowed his crimson red eyes and inspected them to see if it was a Genjutsu.

"It's true Sakura-chan, their clean." Madara nodded and flew off of Sakura's shoulder towards the younger Uchiha, Itachi. The weasel felt the chakra somewhat familiar though extremely old and nearly ancient. "My, my, Itachi-san, you've grown so much more mature now, ne?"

The weasel brushed the crow off of his head and glared, "Who are you, why can you talk, and how do you know my name?" Itachi started asking questions.

Hidan narrowed his glowing lavender eyes, "He's Madara… I've just heard Sakura-chan say his name."

Sasori shook his head, "Impossible."

Deidara was confused, "Are?" (A/N: Naruto sometimes says it, its kind of pronounced as—are eh) The blonde started rubbing his temples.

Sakura felt a chakra presence coming and she whispered, "Follow me quietly, the ANBUs have another job nowadays of night patrol where they kill anything on sight, even if it's a villager." Deidara gulped at the idea of him getting killed by a single Konoha ANBU would have made him look pathetic.

"Sakura-chan," Madara flew back up on her shoulder as she started running towards a nearby Inn.

"Hai?" Sakura glanced back to see everyone following her.

The red-eyed bird replied, "I suppose you have an idea of tricking the Yamankas' you have found a place to stay?"

The pink haired cherry blossom smirked, "Better, being too kind and naïve."

As they approached the hotel/inn, Sakura paid for 2 rooms. Luckily, both of the rooms were on the same floor and right next door as well. Obviously Hidan would be getting a room by himself since he demanded it stubbornly like a child ranting on which lollipop is more sweeter and tastier. Since the Jashinist was getting a room, one more person would have to stay with him. After this thought, everyone now stared at Deidara.

"D-D-Demo!" the blonde started stuttering like the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata. "Nooooooo!!"

Sakura twitched, "Fine, fine, fine! Sasori, you stay with Hidan. I know Deidara would be getting nightmares all night." The redhead sighed and agreed immediately. He didn't want to have an argument. As Hidan and Sasori headed inside their room, Sakura opened the last rented room and saw that they only have her one bed… "You two stay here, I'll be right back to get someone… Don't leave a mess!" She looked at Deidara when saying the last part.

**Yamanaka's House Hold**

_Rappity-rap!_ Sakura knocked on the door gently with Madara at her side. As the door opened to reveal a worried blonde haired mother, Sakura was immediately pulled inside and forcibly sat down with a cup of hot tea shoved into her hands. The sudden motion was unexpected and so quick; Sakura was too shocked to reply.

"Gomen nasai for being out too late…" Sakura looked at the tea and put it on the table as Mrs. Yamanaka started staring worriedly at her. "I didn't want to be any trouble, so I rented a room in a hotel with my brother. We have the money, so no need to worry Yamanaka-san!" Sakura gave such an innocent smile; the blonde haired woman couldn't help but smile back.

"D-Demo—" Ino's okaa-san was interrupted by Sakura.

The cherry blossom quickly said as she started for the door, "I'll be fine! The hotel has many people, so I'll be safe, please do not fret!" With that remark said, she ran for the door before Ino's kaa-san could say, 'Flower shop.'

**Hyuuga's Mansion**

Thankfully, Kimimaro answered the door's rapid knocks for Sakura knew Neji would definitely not be happy to see her presence. Sakura sighed in relief and dragged him out to the open and into the moonlight.

"Akatsuki are here…" Sakura said. Kimimaro narrowed his sea green eyes and looked at her body, to see if she was injured. "I'm fine, they escaped Akatsuki and are here for whatever reason." The Kaguya nodded. "I've rented a hotel, would you like to stay with Hidan and Sasori? I think Sasori would get along with you as well as Itachi." Without a word said, she dragged him off, leaving a note saying Kimimaro was staying in an inn.

As they entered the hotel room with Hidan and Sasori, the sight was extremely hilarious. Sasori was trying to fix up his shattered puppet, while Hidan was performing his ritual and the blood splattered all over the annoyed puppeteer's weapon. The room was so cramped; it was nearly suffocating.

They all paused and eyed Kimimaro while Sakura spoke, "This is Kimimaro, he escaped from Otogakure while Kabuto suggested to find me. So, we've been traveling quite a while together. He'll be staying with you. Sasori, don't chip the floorboards. Hidan, don't get blood everywhere and come see me when you're done with your rituals. Kimimaro… I don't know!" She was having a headache after the intrusion.

With that, she slammed the door shut, and entered her original room. Once she entered, she fell flat on her face while Deidara literally jumped on her and gave her a big hug muttering how much he missed her. Sakura appreciated that he missed her very much, but absolutely loathed the way her face was rubbing against the floor. While she got back up she eyed the single bed.

"I'm not sleeping on that with all two of you guys… It makes me feel like a slut." She wrinkled her nose at the word.

Deidara rolled his blue eyes, "Speaking of slut, Kimochi-teme is such a whore!" Sakura's green eyes twinkled with delight.

"Tell me more about her… I want a good laugh since I didn't see you for how many months? Years…?" she shrugged. Itachi was first to use the shower since Deidara and Sakura were both on the bed, chatting away like old friends they were.

Sakura had many good laughs now, and Madara felt happy for her as he sometimes laughed as well at some of the stories the blonde told. Deidara asked a random question, "Sakura-chan? Can I play with your hair?"

The cherry blossom gave him a astonishing gaze, "Nani?"

"Well, since Itachi-danna is planning to cut it short again, might as well have my fun!" Deidara smiled. Sakura gave a small smile as well. Itachi knew her well enough she wanted her hair short so it won't bother her.

As if on cue, Itachi came out with on a pair of boxers on, this didn't affect Sakura, that is what the Akatsuki like most about her; she's not as affective as other girls are. "I'm going to cut it short again once we find another place to stay besides Konohagakure. If I cut it short now, the villagers and shinobi will most likely notice you."

Sakura nodded as Deidara leapt with glee and started undoing Sakura's messy ponytail that didn't hold up her bangs. He started out with series of braids, into a messy bun, then started experimenting different hair styles, he even gave her his own hair style (having all of her bangs hang low on one side of her face with the rest was tied up high), and then Itachi's hair style. Even Itachi chuckled as Deidara started moving her like a puppet, trying to imitate Itachi.

"I'm so happy you guys are back… Shikashi, I still don't feel complete… Just one person is in the way…" Sakura muttered as she ruined Deidara's artwork on top of her head. Deidara got off of Sakura and it signaled him for a shower.

The red-eyed weasel sighed, "He misses you very much. Ever since you died, he didn't know what to do with the organization. At first, he was going to abandon the idea until Tobi," the crow narrowed his eyes. "Until Tobi encouraged him again. Though, Pein is a different man now… At some times, he felt that you were still alive and sometimes would travel very far to find you. But after many tries, he was still forever bound to that slut, Kimochi." Itachi glared daggers at the floorboard. "Despite all the lies Kimochi has been telling Pein that you are dead, he's been a mess Sakura. Akatsuki isn't the same, we need you back…"

The cherry blossom clenched her fist on the bed sheet covers, "Demo… I'll still need to train harder, Madara as sensed some Kyuubi chakra within her. She's hiding the power well, more better than that Uzamaki kid."

Itachi turned his head swiftly to the blinking red-eyed crow, "Are you really Madara…? Uchiha Madara? The founder?"

"Hai… You could say, I died because the spirit of the crows and ravens were furious that I deceived them, so they forever killed me, making me next life into this animal for forever. "Demo, I'm sure that you can call me 'Tsuki' in public as well as Sakura 'Karasu'."

Itachi nodded, somehow thinking through what had happened. Deidara exited the shower with a pair of boxers on and a large dark blue T-shirt. Sakura got up and whispered to Madara to explain everything else she learned to the rest of the remaining Akatsuki. He gave a nod while Sakura headed to the steam-filled shower.

"Finally… A decent bath now." She sighed in relief as she filled up the white bathtub and traveled across the marbled floor to reach for a creamy white towel and the other necessities needed in order for her to finally relax and sleep. Right before she was about to walk out of the door, fully dressed in her sleepwear, she couldn't help but eavesdrop on what they were talking about. Sakura felt Madara's chakra in the next room, already explaining what was happening.

"Ne, do you think we should tell Sakura-chan…?" Deidara sounded slightly hesitant for a second there, and the aqua-eyed bomb artist was never hesitant on anything.

The Uchiha weasel seemed to be silent for quite a while and he finally spoke, "No… It'll only make her worry more."

Deidara started protesting, "Demo, she deserves to know! She deserves to know that we overheard Orochimaru's plan of attacking Akatsuki! And, you know how Pein and Kimochi plan to kidnap the Kyuubi themselves somewhere next month! That's when he'll be attacking!"

**To** _Be_ Continued…

_**PENNAME CHANGE:**_

**Black Karasu**

**Authoress Note:** I'm changing me penname because sometimes, I need a fresh start. So, why not change the name? Sometimes, I wish that I could change my life to the way I wish it could be… -sigh-… You can chose either ItaSaku or PeinSaku (although it's going to be tough!)

_**COMPETITION FOR WILLING PARTICIPANTS:**_

_**Instructions:**_** It's not about PeinSaku because not so many people adore the pairing, so it shall be an ItaSaku! **

**It will take place on YouTube. **

**You will make a video with a specific song requested from me.**

**ItaSaku pairings will be from any of my other fanfictions I wrote about them.**

**If you are doing this for sure, review immediately and I'll assign you a song.**

**You will have the choice of any fanfictions.**


	22. Chapter 22

Authoress Note: Thank you for everyone that is reviewing and/or reading the fanfiction so far

**Authoress Note:** Thank you for everyone that is reviewing and/or reading the fanfiction so far! I really do appreciate it! My summer so far, is pretty good, I can't really complain. I'm going to Napa with my grandparents, and two other older sisters for Fourth of July, so I'm planning to finish up this chapter and make it a bit longer! I hope you enjoy! Bon appetite.

Dattebayo! – Normal

_Dattebayo! – Flashback or Dream (in Italics)_

**Shannaro! – Inner Sakura**

Dattebayo! – Pein/any member communicating

_Dattebayo! – Sign Language_

_**De**_**fin****i**tion

**Chapter**** 22 – Blistered **

_**Blistered:**_** (verb) – develop or cause blisters**

"**Question of the Month"**

"**Which boys/guys are you most attracted to? (ex: preppy, rebel, funny, etc.)" – Authoress**

**Answer to Question: hmmm… This isn't a right or wrong, I just want to answer myself! I like emo boys! -- **

_**Recap:**_

"_Finally… A decent bath now." She sighed in relief as she filled up the white bathtub and traveled across the marbled floor to reach for a creamy white towel and the other necessities needed in order for her to finally relax and sleep. Right before she was about to walk out of the door, fully dressed in her sleepwear, she couldn't help but eavesdrop on what they were talking about. Sakura felt Madara's chakra in the next room, already explaining what was happening._

"_Ne, do you think we should tell Sakura-chan…?" Deidara sounded slightly hesitant for a second there, and the aqua-eyed bomb artist was never hesitant on anything._

_The Uchiha weasel seemed to be silent for quite a while and he finally spoke, "No… It'll only make her worry more."_

_Deidara started protesting, "Demo, she deserves to know! She deserves to know that we overheard Orochimaru's plan of attacking Akatsuki! And, you know how Pein and Kimochi plan to kidnap the Kyuubi themselves somewhere next month! That's when he'll be attacking!"_

_**End Recap…**_

The cherry blossom sucked in oxygen, just realizing that she had held her breath ever since Deidara mentioned Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. The organization meant very dear to Sakura and she won't let it fall into the clutches of the snake Sannin. She disliked the blonde for yelling it out so suddenly. It was too sudden to her liking and it took time for her to absorb the information slowly. The Haruno took a moment and thought. She thought what to do. She would have to approach Kimochi sooner or later, too soon. She needed desperate training… 'With the help of Madara-san, I still won't be able to defeat her… Her with half of the Kyuubi's chakra, she would nearly be unstoppable. I need more training… I need… I need Akatsuki…' this sent a small tear down her porcelain pale face.

"Sakura-chan…?" Itachi called out. He sensed her eavesdropping and he glared at the shocked bomb terrorist. "Please, come out." Sakura obeyed without hesitance and sat down on the bed, wiping her pitiful tears away.

"Sakura… Gomen nasai! I—" he was cut off by an a statement that shocked both of the ex-Akatsuki members.

Sakura interrupted the blonde by an offer, "Onegai… Help me get stronger. I have to beat her. Not just for Pein, but for Akatsuki. I… I need Akatsuki…" It was rare for Sakura, asking help like this.

'She never asks any help… If she does, that must surely mean that she is desperate for Pein and Akatsuki… She's never open like this too. I expect this is the work of Kimimaro put up with. I'll have to thank him later.' Itachi stood up from his thoughts and walked over to Sakura. He lifted his fist and quickly, yet none to softly sent a powerful punch towards Sakura!

_Fwip_! A hand blocked his chance to hit her. Sakura blocked from nearly getting a black eye herself. Itachi smirked as Deidara smirked as well, "Good… You blocked. We'll work on more of your stamina tomorrow." Madara smirked as he flew next door and informed them of training Sakura.

**Otogakure – Orochimaru's Lair**

"HOW COULD YOU LET THEM GET AWAY KABUTO?!" a livid snake Sannin shouted in pure rage and fury. The gray haired medic-nin winced in pain. Orochimaru has been punishing him quite severely because the Akatsuki escaped. They have also overheard Otogakure's plan.

"They are Akatsuki, Orochimaru-sama… Of course they easily escape from a measly cell." Kabuto managed to speak an entire sentence as Orochimaru kicked him right where his left lung was.

Orochimaru glared at Kabuto's glassy gray eyes with his enraged gold ones, "Very well… I'll let you live this time Kabuto… Shikashi, if you doubt to fail me again, I shall have your head hung from Manda." With that threat finally said and made, he left poor Kabuto to heal himself.

"Stupid self-obsessed, pedophile, psychotic, gay ass snake freak…" Kabuto muttered more insults as he healed himself and rolled his eyes at his so-called 'master's' dramatic threat.

**Pein & Kimochi**

The brunette haired girl came into Pein's chamber with a scroll she secretly stole from Konohagakure's current Hokage, Tsunade the Legendary Sannin (or Sucker). "Pein-kun I got the scrolls you requested!" she smiled happily as if she were a dog receiving a milk bone from her master.

Pein had grown relentlessly tired of her squeals and soon grown nearly be disgusted of her, "Never address me by my name Kimochi." He left out the '-chan' which he would save until he met _his_ cherry blossom again. He now realized that he was living a life of lies when this girl, Kimochi came into his life. "Give me the scroll and leave."

The amethyst-eyed girl gave a puppy pout that Pein couldn't help but wrinkle his nose at. He now absolutely hated her. "Demo, Pe—"

"Leave me." The mushroom haired leader grew even more impatient as Kimochi sighed and left the scroll on the desk and poofed away in a cloud of smoke. He picked up the scroll and saw the original Kyuubi container's daily routine. He sweat dropped and sighed as he saw the schedule:

**Physical Information:**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Birthday: 10/10**

**Blood Type: B**

**Ninja Information:**

**Registration ID:** 012607  
**Hidden Village:** Leaf  
**Rank:** Genin  
**Team:** 7 - Haruno Sakura, Sai, Hatake Kakashi/Tenzou, Uchiha Sasuke (Former), Konan

**Missions Completed:**

**D-Rank:** 7  
**C-Rank:** 1  
**B-Rank:** 1  
**A-Rank:** 2  
**S-Rank:** 0

**Daily Schedule:**

**Morning: **Ichiraku's from 7:00-7:45 AM

**Noon:** Training ground 57C alone from 12:00-4:30 PM

**Afternoon: **Ichiraku's from 5:00-6:00 PM

**7:30:** Training with Jiraya the Legendary Sannin

**Night:** Ichiraku's then heads home

'This kid is really a ramen-freak…' Pein twitched his right Rinnegan eye at the fact. "We'll attack during the noon since he is alone at that time only."

**Sakura: Training Ground 57C**

"_Stronger."_

"_Faster."_

"_Harder."_

"_I need to be more powerful! I need to get Pein back… I will, I will!"_ With that chant rewinding in her thoughts, she finally knocked down her 39th tree without chakra. She felt her black gloves were soaked in her own blood. As she took it off, Madara cawed and looked away. He wouldn't admit it, but he hated the sight of blood from training. Especially blood mixed with sweat. Her knuckles were scraped badly and completely covered with many hissing pains of blisters. Unfortunately, the training ground was filled with other shinobis and even a few kunoichis training, meaning, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, and Sasori could not come out in public to teach, although they hid in the shadows and trees to watch her practice.

Sakura could feel Sasori's chakra flare and flicker ever so slightly as she ignored the wound and started practicing her range with kunais, shurikens, and senbon needles. The cherry blossom sighed, putting away her first kunai and sat down to treat the wound. The puppeteer's chakra soon became nearly undetected, which made Sakura less worried of them getting caught. Kimimaro was there, while most of the kunoichis stared and ogled as he trained. Sakura nearly laughed as one of the kunoichis nearly flung her self lustily onto him, though he dodged easily.

The Kaguya felt annoyed and saw Sakura motioning her bloody hands for him to come over. He immediately agreed and walked over as he sat himself down next to him, the girls still followed. Though, one of them particularly didn't like Sakura sitting next to him.

At this, she stood in front of Sakura as the green eyed girl looked up to see an obnoxious looking dark green haired girl staring her way, "What are you doing next to _my_ KimiKimi-kun?!" Kimimaro ignored her and saw the cherry blossom stopped wrapping her injury. He grew impatient so took the liberty to grab her hand gently and wrap it his self. The pink haired kunoichi chose to walk on Kimimaro's path of ignoring her and rubbed some herbs onto the wound as the Kaguya carefully wrapped around it.

"Answer me god damn you!" the fan-girl glared with her all her might, but it didn't seem to affect the other girl. With that, she sent a weak punch at Sakura, only to make Sakura dodge it with her un-bandaged bloody hands.

"Get away from me, **now**." Her aura became dark as she squeezed her painful hand on her fist, cracking some of her knuckles.

"Oh my god!!" the random fan-girl screamed at the sight of so much blood. "Aaaah!!" with that, she ran off with tears in her eyes.

Kimimaro gave a small smile, "How was your sleep last night Karasu-chan?"

Sakura answered back with a small smile, "It was fine, although it felt strange…" she started to whisper at this point. "It felt strange to sleep in between Deidara-san and Itachi-san." Kimimaro chuckled at this and examined her other hand and began washing it off gently using his own drinking water. "Kimimaro-san… You don't need to."

"I want to though. Karasu, you may think that no one cares for you, or that you don't deserve this kind of attention, demo, you deserve the entire world's attention. Look at your past, your childhood, your present, and foresee your future," he whispered just so that Sakura could hear. "Sakura, don't treat yourself like garbage. I know you aren't being modest, but you need to gain some confidence. Sakura-chan, there are people in the world that care deeply for you. Itachi does, Sasori does, Deidara does, and even Hidan."

Sakura found it hard to believe Hidan ever cared for her. Every time it was her birthday, he would always make up an excuse of losing the present. It didn't hurt her that she didn't get a present, but it sometimes hurt a bit when she knew that he forgot her birthday and hurt her more when he made an excuse instead of apologizing. Sakura would just smile away the pain she felt. Smile it away. The smile was always false, always fake. She loathed it.

Kimimaro gave a small smile, "Don't tell Hidan I told you this, but, he very much does care for you. Last night, when he fell asleep, I heard him mutter something about Jashin." Sakura's hopeful jade green eyes dulled once again at his ridiculous rituals. "And then, when he woke up, I heard him talking to himself…"

_**Flashback**_

_The gray haired Kaguya definitely couldn't sleep. Who could sleep after seeing Sasori put the finishing touches to his human puppet and seeing Hidan cutting himself all over again and again, while sacrificing a poor innocent soul to his so-called god, Jashin. Kimimaro always thought that that religion in particular was completely stupid, stupid enough so that no one would ever follow the rules. That was, until Hidan came into his life with a scythe in one hand and blood all over the other. _

_It was late at night, Sasori and Kimimaro got along quite well to his surprise, though, and he ignored Hidan through the night since they never got to talk. Sasori was resting peacefully on one of the three beds, not letting one sound bother him. The bone-user was nearly approaching slumber land until he would hear the Jashinist mutter, he focused clearer to listen and was surprised. He mentioned sacrificing, blood, rituals, immortality, Orochimaru the fucking gay-ass bitchy, son-of-a-bitch, bastard, and of course, his god, Jashin. Obviously he couldn't sleep, a skilled ninja could tell immediately from all the muttering he made. _

"_Shit. It's late at night and the fucking Pinocchio is already asleep, same with that 'Got Milk (?)' dude." Hidan whispered. Kimimaro saw that he had sorrow in his eyes. "I know why I can't sleep… I'm too cowardly to admit that I care for Sakura, too cowardly to even say sorry when I mess up, instead I make up lies…" he blinked several times and shook his head. "No, don't think that!" regret passed through his glowing lavender eyes yet again. He was arguing with himself. Kimimaro found this a bit amusing. He saw Kabuto argue with himself a lot that made Tayuya laugh. He didn't like her one bit. Her tomboy-ish behavior was what captured his opinion on her. Even though Sakura was just was tomboy-ish, she still had a heart and feelings. _

"_I won't even admit to myself that I miss Sakura. I never really greeted her, I never gave her anything…" Hidan mutters became softer, making Kimimaro strain his ears to catch the last few words before Jashin's loyal servant fell back to a deep slumber. "I wish I can tell her how sorry I am… I admit, I'm too cowardly for my own good…" _

_**End Flashback…**_

The cherry blossom's jade green eyes softened at this. She noticed that all of the shinobis and kunoichis left already, probably for lunch or brunch. Unfortunately, Hidan heard everything Kimimaro said and jumped down immediately, nearly trying to strangle him.

"Why you fucking queer! I'll fucking rip off your bony little skull and feed that secret-filled brain of yours to Jashin-sama!" Sasori and Itachi had troubles holding him back from a confused Kimimaro.

The image of a red-faced Hidan pouting in anger like a spoiled angry pug was just too hilarious to not laugh at. Sakura couldn't help but burst out with chuckles and giggles. She fell to her bottom and rolled around the soft loamy grass, spreading her laughter all around. Both Itachi and Sasori got a good look at his pug-like face and Itachi even chuckled, Sasori chuckled, though trying his best not to end up like the red-faced pink haired kunoichi.

"What the fuck are you laughing at bitch?!" he glared at Sakura.

The cherry blossom stopped, though still with a big smile on her face. She gave him an unexpected hug. "I forgive you… _Bastard_." She gave an evil grin, she knew what was coming up…

**To** _Be_ Continued…

**Authoress Note:** What's up everyone?! I hope you all have a great 4th of July! I went to Napa Valley, visited some wineries, like Sterling, Robert Mindovi (something like that), and BV. Even though I couldn't taste the wine, since I'm only 12 years old, I still had fun.  I've also been wondering… What's a beta??

_**WHAT'S A BETA??**_


	23. Chapter 23 READ FIRST AUTHORESS NOTE

Authoress Note: What do I do

**Authoress Note:** What do I do?! Okay, so you know how I gave my crush a letter saying I like him and all that other crap, right?? Well, I also included my cell phone number, and he called me… OO I don't know what to do!! He called and… well, this was the conversation:

"Hello?" I picked up my razor cell phone. It wasn't any number I knew.

"Hello?" My heart skips a beat when the male voice answered back.

"May I know who this is?" I asked, just to be sure it was him.

"Cypress (his name), I got read the letter, but I still don't who likes me." He replied.

"Umm…" I was extremely flustered, was this a joke? It didn't sound like it. "Can you call back later?"

"How about you call me instead?" He questioned. I replied with a simple, 'Okay.' And we both hung up. WHAT DO I DO WHEN HE CALLS BACK?! I got a miscall from him again, but I didn't have the courage to call back… TT

Dattebayo! – Normal

_Dattebayo! – Flashback or Dream (in Italics)_

**Shannaro! – Inner Sakura**

Dattebayo! – Pein/any member communicating

_Dattebayo! – Sign Language_

_**De**_**fin****i**tion

**Chapter**** 23 – Realization**

_**Realization:**_** (verb) /realize/– be aware of **

_**Recap:**_

_The cherry blossom's jade green eyes softened at this. She noticed that all of the shinobis and kunoichis left already, probably for lunch or brunch. Unfortunately, Hidan heard everything Kimimaro said and jumped down immediately, nearly trying to strangle him._

"_Why you fucking queer! I'll fucking rip off your bony little skull and feed that secret-filled brain of yours to Jashin-sama!" Sasori and Itachi had troubles holding him back from a confused Kimimaro._

_The image of a red-faced Hidan pouting in anger like a spoiled angry pug was just too hilarious to not laugh at. Sakura couldn't help but burst out with chuckles and giggles. She fell to her bottom and rolled around the soft loamy grass, spreading her laughter all around. Both Itachi and Sasori got a good look at his pug-like face and Itachi even chuckled, Sasori chuckled, though trying his best not to end up like the red-faced pink haired kunoichi._

"_What the fuck are you laughing at bitch?!" he glared at Sakura._

_The cherry blossom stopped, though still with a big smile on her face. She gave him an unexpected hug. "I forgive you… Bastard." She gave an evil grin, she knew what was coming up…_

_**End Recap…**_

The Jashinist nearly fell over at the last part. Itachi and Sasori both sweat dropped, they knew what was coming up while the two curious Kaguya and Deidara would always ponder on what type of chaos would erupt. Maybe Hell would finally freeze over? Or maybe even Itachi would finally laugh out loud. No, that would be impossible! (A/N: Or is it…? :D)

"Hmph, fuck-face." He stuffed his gloved hands in his pocket, responding back to her colorful word.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "I thought you can do better, emo-bitch." Deidara started laughing and yelling, 'Burn!! Hidan just got pawned!' Kimimaro sighed; he knew what was going to happen. Even though he spent one single night with Jashin's loyal servant, he already knew his personality.

Hidan snapped his glowing eyes opened and faced her, "Want to play tough now, huh? Fine then, be that way you creepy pink haired snitch."

"Tch, I've met better Jashinists then you! You're just a poser." She snapped back.

"Your eyes are the color of vomit."

"Your hair is the color of piss."

"It's white! Not yellow! Say that to Deidara you fat-ass whore!"

She crossed her arms, "Oh, look who's talking now, huh? You lousy _Jashin servant_-of-a-bitch."

His glowing eyes widened at that comment, "Take that back! I'm warning you!!" He held three-bladed scythe up to her nose.

"I win Hidan. You are and your big ego got the best of you." She smiled. Hidan blinked a couple of times before sighing. He couldn't believe he lost to her…

"Sakura-chan," Sasori placed his wooden hands on her stiff shoulders. "It's time to continue your training…" Today, you'll be training with Kimimaro since the Konohagakure shinobis and some kunoichis are headed this way again.

She turned around to see some Jounins and Chuunins claiming targets and areas to train in. As she turned back around, she saw that none of the Akatsuki was there, but she felt them nearby. Kimimaro was left, standing as still as a stone statue, just staring into her bright and faded green eyes.

"Let's begin…" he walked past her with a small smirk. Sakura could tell with was going to be extremely difficult…

**2 Hours of Training With Kimimaro…**

Kimimaro left to go back to the Hyuuga mansion once he saw Neji and Hinata. Sakura just finished training and fell to ground panting roughly. Her next sensei was going to be even more like Hell… She could feel it inside. The pink haired blossom sighed and ran her slender fingers through her messy long pink hair. It was in a small messy bun, leaving her long bangs framing her face. She couldn't care less about her hair, just as long as she wasn't bald. She started walking slowly back to the hotel room, thanking herself that quietly that she wasn't stuck with that infuriating blonde haired pig. It wasn't that the green-eyed female didn't like her… Well, all right, let's face the fact that not everyone can love a pig. Especially one pig with long blonde hair and blue eyes that go by the name of Yamanaka Ino.

"Sakura-chan, how was training today?" Madara appeared on her shoulder.

The cherry blossom yawned, "Eh… I can't really complain, though Kimimaro sure did tire me out with all those laps… I even had to dodge some of his bones he threw at me." She even too tired to exaggerate how difficult that was.

As the jade eyed kunoichi took a quick, yet relaxing bath, she pulled the only thing that connected the tub to the pipes and watched the water swirl down to the drains. Sakura wrapped a white fluffy towel around her wet body and started drying her damp hair instantly. Once she finished putting on the necessary clothing, she decided to sleep earlier than usual at the time of 9:38 at night. Madara crawled in his rather large birdcage to rest. Kimimaro was thoughtful enough to buy that for the dainty red-eyed crow.

"Oyasuminasai (good night), Madara-san…" with that, she drifted off into yet, another blank dream.

**Pein and Kimochi**

The orange haired leader was getting restless each night… He still had that sudden urge to find and rescue Sakura. He wanted to… Pein didn't bother chasing after the rest of the half of Akatsuki. Half of him is saying, 'Let them go… They have more courage than you to find her,' the other half is saying, 'Get them! Sakura is dead! You saw her die! She literally died in your arms! You were the one to properly bury her.' His ringed eyes widened in realization.

"Sakura's body… It's still there… I need to check. Just to be sure…" he got out from his bed, startling Kimochi as she fell off. He didn't bother to help her up for he was just too excited. He wished it were empty, he wanted hope again; hope to see his childhood love. Nothing was going to stop him now. Nothing ever can come in the Akatsuki area, it was completely flawless, the jutsu, the barrier, and the amount of chakra it took, he was sure that no one would be able to steal a rotting corpse without getting caught, by sight, by hearing, or even by smell. They would even notice patterns in the ground, or chakra left over.

As Pein started several hand seals, the earth's surface started shaking and the coffin appeared from the ground. The other members appeared from the doorway, all staring wide-eyed as Pein opened the case…

Only… The coffin was empty.

**Orochimaru and Kabuto**

Kabuto couldn't wait until they arrived to Konohagakure. Not because he would see the Akatsuki, but he could see and feel the warm aura in Konoha that Orochimaru thinks make them weak. The glassy-eyed medic nin shook his head, 'Orochimaru will never understand I suppose.' He thought.

"Pein and his new partner will be arriving from the west side of Konoha because the Kyuubi's training area is closest to the left. We will arrive from Northwest a bit earlier so we can encounter him. Remember Kabuto… One more slip-up, you are dead." Orochimaru declared. Kabuto sighed and once again, rolled his eyes at his 'master's' dramatic threat sentence.

**Sakura**

Sakura woke up a tad bit earlier, just so she could sneak out and get early breakfast by herself and Madara. Noticing Itachi and Deidara sleeping both soundly next to her (well, Deidara snored), she gave a small smile. Itachi slept perfectly still and quiet, while Deidara laid in a heap of a mess on the other side. She quickly snuck out, and opened the non-squeaky door of Madara's silver cage.

'I'm going to have to thank Kimimaro-san for getting me a non-squeaky one.' She reminded herself while her Inner took notes and nodded. Madara's beady red-eyes snapped open as he carefully flew up to her guarded shoulder. She held up a finger to her lips, saying that she didn't want to wake the others up as Madara closed his black sharp beak.

As they headed outside, already walking towards the nearest restaurant, Sakura couldn't help but admire the morning dew on the grass, while Madara admired the Hokage Mountains as the sun started waking.

"What do you feel like eating?" Sakura tilted her head towards Madara's side.

The black feathered crow shook his black head and replied sarcastically, "Worms… Nice, warm, yummy, mealworms please!"

Sakura laughed as she entered one of the doors of many places. She ordered a four onigiris, two for herself, and the rest for Madara. Of course, they had plain water to drink.

Just when the food arrived, the male waitress stared at the crow strangely before speaking, "Suminasen, demo, _crows_ are not allowed here."

Sakura stopped from grabbed the onigiri. She raised a pink eyebrow and looked at him with an emotionless façade, "Oh? And may I ask why is that?"

The non-shinobi replied with dignity, showing he was not scared, "Because they are a sign of bad omen."

The cherry blossom didn't bother to argue back, instead, she gave a small fake smile that confused the man, "I'll take the onigiri to-go please then."

He blinked several times before nodding as Sakura headed out the door, waiting as he boxed the order. "Such superstition and religious ways…" she shook her head and sighed.

"I agree." Madara was obviously offended, though thanked Kami-sama that Sakura didn't get into a fight this early in the morning. As the man came outside with the boxed up order, Sakura paid and walked away. As they walked to a stone bench, Sakura couldn't help but notice the same blue-haired girl, sighing constantly. Sakura stopped and took out two of the onigiri and gave them to Madara.

"Go back to the hotel/inn, I'll join you later…" Madara got the idea and flew away with rice balls stuffed in his beak.

As Sakura put the rest of the onirgiri away in her pouch, she sat right besides a surprised Konan.

"Ohayo…" Sakura smiled. "Watashi wa Karasu (A/N: I just noticed that if you rearrange the name 'Sakura' you get the other name, 'Karasu'!)."

The blue haired kunoichi smiled, "Ohayo Karasu-chan… Watashi wa Konan."

"I've been seeing you sigh constantly, is something the matter?"

"No, it's nothing at all." Konan rested her chin on her head.

"Even though I'm just a stranger to you, you can still tell me anything Konan-chan." Sakura urged her to continue.

After a long silent pause, the blue haired kunoichi sighed once again, "Have you ever been in love?"

Sakura was astonished at the sudden question; this caused the image of Pein to go off in her thoughts as she lowered her head, "Hai… I—" She was interrupted by a sudden poof of smoke.

By this time, an ANBU with a fox mask appeared in front of Sakura, startling her for a millisecond, though never really frightened her.

"Hokage-sama requests your audience immediately in the Hokage Tower." With that, he disappeared in a short puff of smoke, leaving only green leaves to float gently on the floor.

"That was… Awkward and so sudden…" Madara appeared on her shoulder. She was never troubled whenever he randomly appeared on her shoulder. Sakura could feel the weight of the bird.

"Hai…" with that short remark said, she disappeared and into the Hokage's office, leaving Konan confused with questions running through her head. Seeing Tsunade awake and not a single bottle of sake in sight, Sakura knew, for sure that this meant business. The cherry blossom could feel Itachi's, Sasori's, Deidara's, and Hidan's chakra so close to her, it almost as if they were invisible, though it was well hidden.

"You requested me, Hokage-sama?" Sakura gave her the sweetest smile she could muster.

The blonde eyed her with her soft hazel eyes, "I know who you really are… My apprentice, Haruno Sakura."

**To** _Be_ Continued…

**Authoress Note:** Please read the above Authoress Note! I seriously need help… TT

_**OFFERING BETA:**_

**Sometimes, I see something wrong on some chapters I read in other fanfictions and I just want to correct it… I'm offering other authors my editing skills! Reply by review if you need/want a beta!**


	24. Chapter 24

Authoress Note: I'm sorry about that outburst on the other… thingy… It's just that even my summer is full of homework; I think

**Authoress Note:** I'm sorry about that outburst on the other… thingy… It's just that even my summer is full of homework; I think it's really stressful. I just realized, I live to write, writing is my own life. (Ha! I misused the comma! Take that nicoleb!!) God, how I loath that girl! Her and her sassy remarks, Kami-sama! (I don't care if you are pissed that I added random Japanese, this is _my_ story, and this story is for those who _like_ it.) So, if you are, nicoleb, reading this right now, I suggest you put a sock in it.

Dattebayo! – Normal

_Dattebayo! – Flashback or Dream (in Italics)_

**Shannaro! – Inner Sakura**

Dattebayo! – Pein/any member communicating

_Dattebayo! – Sign Language_

_**De**_**fin****i**tion

**Chapter**** 24 – Captive**

_**Captive:**_** (noun) – made prisoner**

_**This Chapter is Dedicated to:**_

_**Nicoleb, the most **_**famous**_** bitch to be known!**_

_**Recap:**_

_Sakura was astonished at the sudden question; this caused the image of Pein to go off in her thoughts as she lowered her head, "Hai… I—" She was interrupted by a sudden poof of smoke._

_By this time, an ANBU with a fox mask appeared in front of Sakura, startling her for a millisecond, though never really frightened her._

"_Hokage-sama requests your audience immediately in the Hokage Tower." With that, he disappeared in a short puff of smoke, leaving only green leaves to float gently on the floor._

"_That was… Awkward and so sudden…" Madara appeared on her shoulder. She was never troubled whenever he randomly appeared on her shoulder. Sakura could feel the weight of the bird._

"_Hai…" with that short remark said, she disappeared and into the Hokage's office, leaving Konan confused with questions running through her head. Seeing Tsunade awake and not a single bottle of sake in sight, Sakura knew, for sure that this meant business. The cherry blossom could feel Itachi's, Sasori's, Deidara's, and Hidan's chakra so close to her, it almost as if they were invisible, though it was well hidden._

"_You requested me, Hokage-sama?" Sakura gave her the sweetest smile she could muster._

_The blonde eyed her with her soft hazel eyes, "I know who you really are… My apprentice, Haruno Sakura."_

_**End Recap…**_

(A/N: Sorry if I sound cruel on the Dedication part… But she deserved it.) Sakura's eyes widened with disbelief. She couldn't say nor utter a word. 'H-How…? How did she figure out?!' she shouted inwardly. Before finally having courage to speak, she sucked in breath, "How?"

The blonde smirked, and fold her hands together as she rest her chin on the hands, "It wasn't the pink hair or the green eyes… It was your chakra. I noticed you were hiding it for over a week. I sent the ANBU Captain, Mikomi Tiru (last then first name) to check on you, to find you when you were training. I waited for several days, weeks, until he rushed into my office announcing your name."

Sakura sighed, and sat down comfortably on a nearby cough, "Did the news of my so-called 'death' reach Konoha?"

The blonde haired Hokage couldn't help but smile a little when Sakura literally used her fingers to quote the word 'death.' "Hai (A/N: Hmph.), we assumed you were of no threat. I guess the information was false. Tell me, why did you come here to Konohagakure? Why not, Suna, or Kiri?"

"Because, I've traveled to Suna before, I stayed for a short while. I suspect you know the Kazekage has been assassinated?" Tsunade nodded. "That was of my doings. I had to you see, he was being naïve and underestimated me easily. I had to escape the cell, so I did. I traveled to a small town. I stayed and trained there. Once I overstayed my visit, I decided that Konoha would be the best place to stay because, who would expect a missing-nin to carelessly stay inside the most powerful village?" The pinkette explained once more.

Tsunade stood up and walked towards a tired girl, "Sakura, why are you telling me all the truth? I sense no lies in your eyes."

Sakura shrugged, "I guess I just can't lie to my original sensei."

The Kage sighed, "At least you won't have to go through Morino Ibiki…"

Sakura gave her a strange look, "That baldy? Eh, it doesn't matter." She got off and waited for Tsunade to take her to a cell or chamber to lock her in. "What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to lock me up? Interrogate me till you all give me splitting headaches? Or even starve me? Execution?"

The pair of hazel brown eyes softened before glaring at Sakura once more, "Of course we will keep you captive. Just until what the Elders decide your fate."

The cherry blossom sighed, "Very well… You are starting to sound like that Hyuuga boy." Tsunade couldn't help but chuckle a little at Sakura's dry humor before biting her tongue and leading her to a dark and blood-smelling cell.

"You will be kept in this cell… Before I leave you, tell me, what about that Kaguya? Is he a lie as well?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Sakura.

Speaking without hesitance, "No… The story we told the guards were a lie. He played along because I threatened him to."

"Very well." Tsunade didn't see through the lie as Sakura was lead inside her dirty old cell and locked up inside the chakra-eating room. Madara sighed.

"I can't believe she didn't question you." Sakura chuckled, not scared that she was locked up in the cell. "Very idiotic of her…"

The black crow sighed once more with a reply, "I think all the alcohol got into her head at last."

**With Ex-Akatsuki Members…**

As usual, the Akatsuki were cooped up in a single room doing what they do best at. Jashin's loyal servant was performing his ritual with his rosary. The live puppet was fixing Hiruko's scratched up arms and legs. A blonde bomb terrorist was staring at the window while molding some normal clay. A red-eyed weasel lay on the bed while reading one of Sakura's medical books, trying hard to understand the complicated procedures.

At the sight, you could immediately tell that they were all bored. Hidan would never pray to Jashin, only right after a battle he would. Sasori had already fixed Hiruko, but was examining over it several times. Deidara's clay sculpture of a rabbit seemed to look like a flying dog with wings; he wasn't even trying. Itachi had nothing better to do than continue reading on the surgical terms:

_Electrocardiograph: instrument for recording the changes of electrical potential occurring during the heartbeat_

_Scalpel: _ _a small, light, usually straight knife used in surgical and anatomical operations and dissections_

_Antibiotics: __A substance, such as penicillin or streptomycin, produced by or derived from certain fungi, bacteria, and other organisms, that can destroy or inhibit the growth of other microorganisms. Antibiotics are widely used in the prevention and treatment of infectious diseases_

_Ultrasound: __the application of ultrasonic waves to therapy or diagnostics, as in deep-heat treatment of a joint or imaging of internal structures__—_

He stopped at finishing the sentence. Itachi couldn't help but sigh loudly. Everyone in the room looked at him strangely. The Uchiha would usually sigh to himself, not loudly. This might mean that he's worried.

"Sakura's not back yet. She left a note, saying she would be back in 15 minutes. It's already been an hour and half. I can't find her chakra anywhere." Sasori looked up from his work.

Deidara was eager to get out of the room, "I can search out!" he volunteered.

Itachi shook his head, "We can't risk letting you go out by yourself." Hidan snickered. "Though, you can send some of your clay 'art' to go and search… Just be sure to not make them explode or else our cover will be ruined."

"Fine, un." (A/N: I just noticed I haven't been adding 'un' at the end of his sentences!) Deidara grumbled as he started molding some of his exploding clay. In less than a minute, small white creatures were now skittering across all of Konoha in search of the cherry blossom.

**With Pein**

(A/N: If you do remember, the coffin was empty.) Everyone's eyes all widen in shock, and some in happiness. Pein was one of those with happiness. "She's…alive… She's still alive!"

Tears were spilling from Kimochi's amethyst eyes, "No! She's dead! She died in your own arms! You saw, you felt it! You were the one who buried her!" her tears became anger. "I won't let you out of my grasp Pein! You are mine and mine only!" Her eyes became a fiery orange red, the sign of the Kyuubi's chakra. As red-orange chakra swirled around her, Pein glared at her hard with his ringed eyes.

"You are a liar, a thief, a coward, and a bitch. You deserve nothing but death, and death only." With that said, Pein quickly knocked her out with one swift blow.

Though, just as soon as he knocked her out, her eyes only closed for one quick second, and then opening yet again. Kimochi would not give up, not give up without a fight to the deaths, "You will rue the day you ever met me Pein! If this Haruno Sakura girl is said to be most precious to you, then I shall kill her! Making me the next more precious thing to you!" With that, she disappeared.

**Tsunade's Office**

It was utterly quiet inside her office between the Sannin and the Kaguya. The blonde haired woman summoned Kimimaro here for interrogation, thinking that she did not need Ibiki.

"Tell me, do you know who Haruno Sakura is?" Tsunade asked.

Kimimaro flinched at the name, "Yes… Though she died, did she not?"

His voice seemed so innocent, Tsunade had troubles believing him, "No, it appears not. I sent her up here, revealed her true identity, and locked her up now. She has told me that she threatened for you to come. Is this true?"

He answered with a curt nod, "I was nearby Konoha, and just escaping from Orochimaru's clutches and stumbled upon her."

"…Very well, you may leave. But, I want you back in this same office for more questions, understand?" She commanded.

Kimimaro only gave her another curt nod before standing and disappearing to tell the other ex-Akatsukis. 'What have you gotten yourself into Sakura-san?' he sighed as he raced for the hotel.

**Sakura**

She sighed. 'This cell smells of dried blood…' she groaned. 'Why did I even take a breath?' she asked herself. The smell of dried up blood, rotting bodies, decaying bones, and a few splotches of purple substance here and there. The green-eyed kunoichi assumed the purple splotches were poison used for interrogation, so she chose the best choice of avoiding it.

"Because you need to breath to live Sakura-san." Madara ruffled his dark onyx feathers before hopping down her shoulder to the floor.

Sakura sighed once more today, "Sometimes I wish you couldn't read minds, you know that? It is really becoming a habit of yours now."

"Hn, not particularly a habit now… Are you done being cooped up in this smelly shit hole?" This small closet-like area was driving Sakura nuts, and making Madara irritated by the second.

"I guess… But, where are we going later? If I break out, the ANBU will surely be after us." Sakura held out a hand so that Madara can hop on.

"Go and run past the hotel room window, the one that you were in. Send a message when you pass there." The red-eyed crow said cleverly.

"But of course." The cherry blossom smiled. Sakura saw an open bared window. She smirked. 'Because the room eats any chakra to a point where they can't use any jutsus… Now that I can't use any chakra…' Her smirked widened. 'I can finally test something Sasori taught me.' She sat cross legged, and her arms at her side. As soon as she opened her eyes a rush of small hidden chakra released. 'I sealed a third of my chakra away 2 weeks ago, to open the seal. I just had to focus on one of the hidden gates, and then open it. I have to hurry though, because this room sucks up any chakra easily.' She explained to Madara.

"Hurry!" as the crow said this, she stuck her arm out the window and smashed the concrete wall. "Excellent work!" Madara yelled happily. As the wall crumbled before her eyes, she ran quickly towards the hotel room window of where Deidara sat staring.

**Inside the Room**

Hidan had finally stopped his praying and started reading a surgical book, not quite understanding a word it said. Sasori sat on the floor leaning against the wall, just staring at nothing in particular. Itachi was nearly finished with the thick book until Deidara stood up quickly, knocking down the chair he used to sit in.

"Sakura! S-She just passed by us!" Deidara held up a piece of paper she detached from her body with a message inside.

'_I can sense Pein's chakra nearby.'_

**To**_ Be_ Continued…

**Authoress Note:** Yeah, if the dedication thing sounds too harsh, please tell me! I just despise that girl! She's the flamer. I called Cypress too.


	25. Chapter 25 The End New Account!

Authoress Note: Well, the anonymous reviewer 'LS' I agree with you, it was uncalled for of calling her a bitch

**Authoress Note:** Alright, I lost 1 reviewer, that can't make a difference at all. But, all I have to say is to stop all this crap is: _**STOP RIGHT HERE**_ AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE WAY I WRITE OR THE WAY I ACT, THEN I SUGGEST YOU FIND THING ELSE. That's a warning sign I'm going to put up for the first chapter of every story now.

Dattebayo! – Normal

_Dattebayo! – Flashback or Dream (in Italics)_

**Shannaro! – Inner Sakura**

Dattebayo! – Pein/any member communicating

_Dattebayo! – Sign Language_

_**De**_**fin****i**tion

**Chapter**** 25 – Lost**

_**Lost: **_**(adjective) – unable to find the way**

_**Recap:**_

_Hurry!" as the crow said this, she stuck her arm out the window and smashed the concrete wall. "Excellent work!" Madara yelled happily. As the wall crumbled before her eyes, she ran quickly towards the hotel room window of where Deidara sat staring._

_**Inside the Room**_

_Hidan had finally stopped his praying and started reading a surgical book, not quite understanding a word it said. Sasori sat on the floor leaning against the wall, just staring at nothing in particular. Itachi was nearly finished with the thick book until Deidara stood up quickly, knocking down the chair he used to sit in._

"_Sakura! S-She just passed by us!" Deidara held up a piece of paper she detached from her body with a message inside._

'_I can sense Pein's chakra nearby.'_

_**End Recap…**_

The missing-nin kunoichi ran as fast as she could. 'I must get out of Konoha's boundaries so the ANBU will have to stop. If a missing-nin ever runs passed a village's boundary, they have no responsibility of chasing after the criminal anymore… Right Madara?' Sakura thought as she pushed chakra to her feet and jumped from tree branch to the next.

"Correct." Madara yelled out as he flew right above Sakura. He decided to fly high in case there was a trap up ahead like an ambush or any other groups of ANBU of Konoha. "Nearly passed the line… I can see the red flag just one and a half more miles to go, then we're free from their clutches."

"Perfect." The cherry blossom mumbled happily. She didn't have much chakra because of the chakra-eating chamber they locked her in. Just as she pushed more chakra into her sore feet, the tree branch she pushed off of broke due to the amount of pressure she added. 'This is just lovely…' she thought sarcastically. Truthfully, she didn't know what to do after she got out of the boundary. Should she go after Akatsuki, or go after the Kyuubi? It didn't feel right to enter Konoha again right after she escaped. Even if she wore a disguise, the other shinobi up at the front gates keeping guard would think it was strange at the sudden escape and the return. They would recognize the chakra easily now.

Just as soon as she saw a red cloth tied around a thick, old oak tree she would soon be able to rest and regain her strength while thinking what her future has in store for her. Sakura quickly passed the oak tree marked as boundaries and soon slowed down, stopping at a thick branch. As she turned around Sakura could feel immediately the glaring daggers at her back.

"Killer." One of them dared speak.

Sakura could only let a chuckle out as the rest stared confusingly at her, "The same would go for you." With that said, she disappeared along with the red-eyed crow that cawed deeply. They soon reappeared inside the Fire country's boundaries once again. Sakura knew well enough that Konoha would most likely send a warning letter to all of the other countries out for her, and would be too busy to send more ANBU or Hunter-nins out for her.

"I'm going to go out searching for any 'visitors'." The crow soon took flight up high in the sky. All she could do now was rest and hope that no one was near. The forest was silent as the bright sunny afternoon. Thankfully, all the trees gave her tons of shade to rest in.

After a couple of minutes of rest, the leaf green eyed girl knew that she was being carefully watched. Sakura knew it wasn't her little group back in the hotel. Unfortunately, she was too exhausted from the overuse of chakra, running all the way out of the Fire country, and teleporting right back. There was nothing else to do but use Taijutsu that would exhaust her even more. 'If I use Taijutsu, then that'll be the end of my _adventurous _life.' She exaggerated in her thoughts.

"Look if your not going to come out and just kill me, then go away." She gave them two options. Her eyes widened as the figure stepped out from the shadows… She immediately saw the red clouds imprinted on the black flowing cloak. Sakura also saw the colored toe nail polish, and as she looked up, she saw a smirking angered face. "Kimochi."

"Haruno Sakura… You know, Pein-kun found out you're alive… All thanks to pure curiosity." A kunai was quickly flipped out of nowhere. Kimochi started fiddling and playing with the sharp weapon. "He's searching for you now… I hope you're happy because Pein's relationship with me is broken." After hearing the words 'Pein's relationship with me,' she felt a large tug at her heart. "I was hoping that once I kill you while you are still vulnerable, he'll forget all about you and just run back to me."

"Idiot." Was all Sakura could mutter. "Pein will never go to you. You don't know him as well as I did!"

The amethyst-eyed girl seemed to appear a bit ferocious, "Oh? He told me about his past with you… Do you know what he told me?" he bent to Sakura's sitting position and whispered. "He told me that he only saved the little girl out of pity. He never loved you like he did me. He never saw the lonely girl sitting out in the dirty streets in the beginning because he could care less. Pein never loved you, and he never will."

"I…" Sakura couldn't say anything. Everything Kimochi seemed to say sounded all too real to her point of view. She felt her heart burn with fiery passion and was drowned by a bucket of cold icy water. "No… He-He wouldn't betray me just like that."

"Oh, but he did. Once you 'died,'" she quoted in the air and resumed her taunting. "he had already filled me in on the position immediately. He seemed happier than usually every morning and every night. He is happy because you are dead. The dead should never come back alive, so I'm here to finish of what should have been done a long time ago!" with that, Kimochi skillfully threw the kunai at Sakura's heart…

'If this makes Pein happy, then so be it.' Sakura closed her green eyes, only to be greeted with the sound of metal clashing together.

"Sakura! Don't listen to her! I… I never picked you up when we were small out of pity. I did it because I knew that you wanted a friend. I gave you that. I never filled Kimochi in immediately when you died. In fact, she joined herself by finding a ring. I would brood and think about you each passing morning and night about you because… Because I care about you!" Pein's deep voice echoed throughout the forest.

"No! You and I had a relationship Pein!" Kimochi's eyes soon turned into a fierce orange-red, the sign of the Kyuubi's chakra. "I will kill her! If I can't have you, then no one can!" with that, a burst of orange chakra covered the entire forest, alerting Konoha of the power and the source of where it came from. Pein held Sakura close to him as the chakra passed through their bodies rapidly like water. Soon it resided just like it was absorbed by the earth's ground. They lifted their heads to see Kimochi lying on the ground with empty eye sockets and surrounded by her own blood.

"She died of the Kyuubi's chakra… Overuse of chakra could kill you." Pein faced a teary Sakura with a smile. "I'm so sorry… Sakura, I could never imagine that you were still alive… Can you forgive me?"

"Of course…" Sakura accepted the apology easily just as Pein inched his face towards hers. Now, there was only a small gap left between the two lovers. "I—"

"Halt! You are to remain silent and will be executed immediately for murder, kidnap, assault, stealing, and causing any other harm to Konohagakure." Pein was soon bounded by chakra ropes as well as Sakura and they both headed off towards Konoha. They weren't scared anymore of running away from the law, now that they had each other, they didn't fear death.

As they were slowly walking the ANBU were trying to interrogate them, but once gave up when they kept staring lovingly at each other. Once they reached Konoha, everyone stared wide-eyed at the two most powerful Akatsuki. Some of the children stopped playing and stared admiringly at the ANBUs. They walked all the way up to Tsunade's office, and didn't bother to knock.

"Sakura! Pein! How…?" a long pause appeared after she continued. "I…" she let out a sigh of disappointment. "Truthfully, I was kind of hoping that you two would escaping seeing that both of you are like children to me, but… The elders want you two executed immediately."

Just as the ANBU were about to take them away to the execution grounds surrounded by many citizens and shinobis, Sakura spoke up, "Tsunade-san… I just want you to know that once Pein-kun and I are dead…" At this, the mushroom-headed leader gave a sad smile, and tried holding her. "I want you to stop chasing after Akatsuki. The others won't know what to do once we are dead. If you see any of them, tell them that we are dead…"

Tsunade gave a shaky curt nod, feeling regret rush over her entire body. She slumped onto the chair as they took them both away to be killed. 'What have I done…?' she thought.

**Execution Grounds…**

As Sakura and Pein stood on the wooden flooring outside, an ANBU released them of the chakra ropes and held out a long chakra infused katana. Sakura looked at the crowd. Most of the faces seemed excited and relieved, though she saw very little faces sorrowful. She saw, Kakashi, Tsunade (from the office window), Jiraya, and to her surprise she saw a tearful Konan. As she faced Jiraya, she asked in a whispery tone, "Will it hurt…?"

"No… I'll make sure it'll be a short death Sakura, Pein…" Just as Jiraya said this, Pein caressed Sakura's porcelain cheek softly.

The cherry blossom faced him with a small smile. As their heads came closer, and closer, the katana drew nearer, and nearer. Just centimeters apart from their first, and last kiss, they both whispered, "I love you." With that, the Rinnegan user closed the gap, and the ANBU's katana pierced through both of their hearts.

Pein was Sakura's definition of love, and Sakura was Pein's definition of love. Just as the crowd heard a sickening squish of blood mixing, Konan couldn't help but notice their hands entwined together, their lips connecting, but most of all, the smiles of both of their dead faces.

**The End**

**Authoress Note:** Alrighty, I just had to end it here. Sorry if I sound rushed, but I couldn't think of any other way of ending it. They are S-class criminals ever since they were born, and it just doesn't seem right for them to have to love throughout their suffering lives of being chased down, so I ended their suffering, and may they rest in peace. TT

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**_

**I have a new account! **

**Review me if you want to read my new stories!**


End file.
